


Totem

by Jordan_Barber



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Bondage, Cuckquean, Cum Inflation, Group Sex, Impossible Stretch, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Macro/Micro, Multi, Novel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Rough Oral Sex, Shapeshifting, Squirting Orgasm, Stomach Bulge, Stuffing, Twins, University, Verbal Abuse, broken spirit, excessive cum, huge cock, trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordan_Barber/pseuds/Jordan_Barber
Summary: Terrance Aldridge is starting at a college he's never heard of in Inner Springs, a town he didn't know existed before his invitation. He quickly uncovers a fantasyland of sex and transformational magic hidden by the deceptively sleepy pace of the small college town.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Part One

Summer Break 2017

“Oh, Victor! I just love it when you fuck me up with this huge rod!” she said as she handled his long dick with both hands.

“Quit that awful bedroom talk, you useless slut.” He grabbed the back of her head with his thick, stubby fingers and shoved her face onto the head of his cock.

Victor looked back at the short report on his desk, ignoring the deepthroating “glrcks” and “hckghs” from his assistant. She might be vapid, but she could take his cock halfway to the hilt for half an hour without complaint or sufficient air. He'd long ago dubbed them whore's lungs. 

The report his assistant brought was of particular interest. Things were going as they should, and he now had a lead on the force of nature he'd been searching for. One in hand, another on the way. Ah, yes.

His fingers were so broad and clumsy in his state he had to use both hands in order to grab her hair--a full mane, now as they were both very aroused. He pulled her cruelly forward, his extremely long cock distending her graceful neck in a perversely wonderful way.

“This is going to be a good school year, isn't it? Swallow it all, whore.” He bent, pulling her choking, breathlessly struggling head even closer, easily overpowering her thin arms as they pushed against his thighs in vain. He could feel himself swell in her throat as he unloaded a flood of cum worthy of a true bull elephant directly into her stomach.

He pushed her limply heaving body to the floor, extracting his snaking dick along with a sticky wad of cum and throat gunk from her now gasping mouth, then stood all of his bulk up and stomped around his desk.

“When you've finally got your idiot wits about you again, I've got plenty more for you to do. This needs to go just right.” He pushed open his humidor and took out a fat _perfecto_. Sniffing it, he sighed in pleasure. 

_Morgana won't have a choice but to listen to me now, the bitch. And I won't hold my breath for a 'thank you'. But I'll save us all,_ he thought as he toasted the end of his cigar. _From the world and from ourselves._


	2. Charlie, Benny, and Nando

August 19, 2017

Looking for a place to move into was annoying, but actually meeting the individuals he might be living with was nearly giving Terry an anxiety attack. The place was the only one he could find that had other guys, had space, but wasn’t a fraternity, and he had only communicated with them through email.

He pulled up to the address and looked at the dark green, two-story house with its tons of large windows and a wide porch and had to at least be glad that it was a place he would enjoy living. It was huge, both stories having taller than normal ceilings. Stranger, despite the affordable cost of rent, all the houses in the town seemed to have the same type of over-large construction. Like they were all built for NBA players.

When the door first opened, his immediate instinct was to step back from the bouncing ball of energy doing the opening. She was medium height with thick blonde hair in a braid below her shoulders and large, deep, and very excited brown eyes. She had on a mile-wide grin as she swung the door open, revealing the entryway to the house on Maple. She stood in jeans with big holes in the knees and a baggy sweatshirt that was trying and failing to hide an ample chest.

“You must be Terry!” she exclaimed. Terry got the feeling she did a lot of exclaiming. 

“Uh… yeah. I’m Terry.” He barely stopped himself from taking another step back, or from putting his hands out to ward off the girl.

“This is so cool! We were totally surprised when somebody answered our ad. This close to the start of semester everyone already seems to be in their own place.”

“Right. And… who are you, then?”

The palm of her hand collided with her forehead as she looked exasperatedly at the ceiling. “Oh, duh! Silly me. I’m Charlie.” She stuck out her hand and he absently shook. She had a hell of a grip. “We talked on the computer, remember?”

Yes. He remembered. It was earlier that day. “Right. Except you are a woman.”

“Well obviously. Come in Terry, meet Benny. Benny!” She was yelling down a hallway for her friend.

“So, back to the earlier issue, why are you a woman again?”

She giggled. There was no other word for it. “Because I was born this way, Terry? Haha, I thought you knew that when you applied.”

“Your name is really Charlie? Why would I think I wasn’t talking to a dude?”

She cocked her head a bit. “You know, Terry is kind of androgynous too. I honestly thought I was talking to a girl, but it's cool. Benny, Nando and I will all talk about it, then decide if you’d make a good fit. I can already tell you my vote is yes.”

He took a couple steps inside the door, noting the shoes removed at the threshold and followed suit. She was already at the end of the hall, past a washroom and into the family room where she was again yelling for Benny in the direction of another hall.

“Benny’s probably just hanging with Cedric. They’re usually together,” she beamed at him. He couldn’t really think of anything to say, so he stood there, looking back at her. 

She really had very pretty eyes. Her whole face seemed to have been designed for making somebody feel welcome. Large, straight teeth in a perfect row, a wide mouth in an easy and disarming smile, but not so pretty it could make somebody nervous. She had a healthy kind of glow to her, almost an aura. And if she'd ever put on a freshman fifteen, it was only in her impressive... eyes.

“Ahem… So. Charlie. Where do you come from?”

“Oh, I’m from here. So is just about everyone I know. People from here don’t really like to leave, I guess. Or maybe it’s just because we have such a good university there’s no reason to go out of state and pay so much more.”

“Well. Yeah. So, when are your other roommates coming home?”

A door opened and a tall, ridiculously well-toned man carrying a basketball and shoes and wearing only thongs and athletic shorts made his way down the hall. He had short black hair in a spiky mess that Terry assumed women found attractive. Of course, it was hard to argue with pectorals like that.

“Hey man, I’m Cedric.” He extended his hand and Terry tried hard not to want to be the guy who competes with other guys by crushing their hands in this situation. He barely won that struggle.

“I’m Terry. Nice to meet you.”

“Cool. So, you here with Charlie then?”

He glanced over at the blonde woman and she blushed a bit. “No, he’s not with me Cedric.”

Cedric gave her a weird kind of cocky smile. “Alright, less mess that way.” Terry didn’t have enough time to process this before Benny made an appearance.

Benny was, predictably, a woman. She also wore sex as easily as she wore the, just, silly amount of not-much-clothing. She had black bicycle shorts and a white jogging bra on, both of which left exactly nothing up to the imagination concerning the shape of her. Bombshell wasn’t even in it. She had the tone in all of her muscles that said she was a woman who loved to work on her body, a beautiful bronzing in her healthy, light skin, and an enormous mane of the thickest, curly black hair he’d ever seen. A headband was keeping it back from her high cheek-boned face, which had a strangely accurate copy of Cedric’s smug grin under two heavily lidded, exotically shaped eyes. She looked pleased with herself as she sauntered towards them, swaying hips that were just slightly wider than her shoulders.

_Normal humans don't wear clothing like that around the house. Normal humans are aware of things like that, right? What the hell is up with these crazy people?!_

“Charlie, why didn’t you come get me to meet the new guy?” Her voice was perfumed smoke, husky and quiet.

“She tried, Ben, we were a little busy.” Cedric said this with what Terry was coming to believe was a smirk that simply never left. If he had been a violent kind of guy, he'd describe it as imminently punchable.

Terry turned to Charlie, pointing a finger at her. “Charlie.” He swiveled to point at the other woman in the room. “Benny.” He looked back at Charlie “Why again should I have thought I was talking to you about anything but a house full of guys?”

“Hers is short for Benita, for what that’s worth,” Cedric offered.

“So, will I be surprised when Nando is short for something that _isn’t_ Fernando?”

Benita cleared her throat. “Actually, his name is Ferdinand.”

Terry threw his hands up. “Right, okay. That’s it then, nice to meet you all.” He turned back down the hall and started putting on his shoes, a strange relief coming over him despite his situation becoming more desperate.

“Wait!” Charlie called. “Nando will be home soon. You should at least meet him.”

“I’m sure we'll all see each other around,” he said, with no plans on doing so. This place had too much weirdness for him. He wanted something quieter. He might still have time to find a place; there was a couple days left before the semester started.

He opened the door, calling over his shoulder, “nice meeting you all,” and would have added something under his breath if he hadn’t just run into a solid wall of what could only be a 'Nando'.

Catching himself with a hand on the doorframe, he meant to look into his face to apologize, but ended up saying it to the middle of the man’s breastbone. Terry was not short, but he had never met somebody with the height of Ferdinand Alvarro. Easily seven feet tall, he was too tall to look anything but lanky, but he still had an obvious amount of muscle mass. His angled face was full-lipped and handsome, his Mexican heritage showing in his glazed skin tone and dark, shoulder-length hair reminiscent of the heroes from his homeland’s soap operas.

“Excuse me, I’m sorry,” he said belatedly after far too long soaking in Nando details.

“Who are you? Are you here with Charlie?”

Warning light. “I’m not, I mean I’m here, in this house, with Charlie, yes, but I’m not… I- I’m not here _with_ her, like in that way. No.”

“Hey Nando, did you meet my new guy friend, Terry? He's here to check out the house.” Charlie to the rescue.

“Guy friend?”

“Not, like, not like I really hope you aren’t actually thinking. A friend, who also, yes, has dude parts, but not ones that are interested in… in Charlie.”

She turned to him with her giant, hurt eyes. “You wouldn’t be?”

“You wouldn’t be.” It seemed more like advice from the big Latino.

Since Ferdinand didn’t seem to be moving anywhere but into the house, and he took up the entirety of the doorway, Terry could only try to squeeze by Charlie back in the direction of the family room, but since Charlie was still urgently trying to get an answer out of him, they ended up doing a weird shuffling dance down the hallway somewhat like the movements of a caterpillar, an increasingly anxious Terry getting Ferdinand-flavored death glares the whole way.

A few seconds later, the family room was thus: Terry was sitting very awkwardly on the loveseat trying to avoid further promises of death from Ferdinand‘s eyeballs, Charlie squeezed in next to him amid the many pillows, still asking about whether or not Terry found her attractive, Cedric bemusedly assuring her that only men out of their minds wouldn’t find her attractive, and Benita completely absent from the picture due to boredom and the apparent need to replenish some recently spent electrolytes. 

A stretch of silence was broken when Ferdinand said, “he is wearing shoes in the house. I thought we agreed no shoes.”

Cedric laughed. “Well I guess that’s Nando’s vote then. And if I‘m not mistaken, Charlie already said yes? Yeah. Thought so.”

Charlie and Ferdinand looked at each other with consternation for about four seconds, then they both turned towards the kitchen.

“BENNY!”

Benita Juarez glided back into the family room, a bag of chips in her hand. She looked between Charlie and Ferdinand, both impatiently urging her to pick their side with arguments like:

“…obviously a nice guy, and…”  
“…couldn’t even take off his shoes…”  
“…respectful and quiet…”  
“…not a follower of rules…”  
“…handsome...”  
“…not nearly attractive enough…”  
“…good roommate material…”  
“…shoes can’t be removed…”

“Alright! Hey! Can we just not do this anymore? I’m not moving in. I’ll find someplace else to go. Holy crap, seriously.”

He got up and left, all the way down the hall hearing Charlie say how he shouldn’t go, Ferdinand congratulating him on a solid decision.

He stepped out on the porch, firmly closing the door behind him, and breathed out a sigh of mixed relief and resignation. Meaning just to stay a moment, he leaned up against the porch rail overlooking the scenic neighborhood, trying to figure out what he was going to do next. Back to the internet, probably.

The front door opened behind him. Terry expected Charlie, but it was Cedric who leaned on the rail next to him. “I’m guessing that, this late in the summer, you’re hurting to find a place to live.”

He looked at the shirtless man, and then away from the shirtless man's impressive pecs to his face. “Yeah. A bit. Do I actually want to live here?”

Cedric was quiet for a bit. “You know, I don’t actually live here, but I’m here often enough that I might as well. You aren’t going to find a better roommate than Charlie; she wants nothing more than to please everybody. Benny, she’s a solid friend, if you can get there with her. Don’t let her aloofness put you off. There’s a good person in there.” It wasn’t her aloofness that worried him, of course.

“As for Ferdinand… Well, he’s a bit harder a sell than Benny, but he’s a lot more bark than bite. I think.”

“You and he not on the best of terms?”

“We both kind of have an Alpha personality. It's part of our Totems. "

"Your what? Totems?"

Cedric coughed a couple times, then stared at Terry for an uncomfortable number of seconds. Terry got the uncomfortable feeling the deep breaths he was taking were the man trying to smell him. "Huh. You're not from the Reservation?"

"The reservation? What reservation? No, I'm from all the way over in Barlow. I was kind of surprised to get the advertisement for this college, but when I looked at how cheap it was online, I couldn't turn it down even if it did mean a long move. Why?"

"Nothing. Well I definitely think you'd find things... interesting here." There was a millisecond too long of a pause for Terry's taste there. "But anyway, yeah, sometimes the big guy and I butt heads."

They both seemed to have a claim on an attractive woman. It made him wonder. “What about?”

The front door opened again, and this time Ferdinand stepped out, the porch boards visibly warping under his weight.

“Charlie seems to think it's important that I apologize to you. I don’t really want to though, so I’m pretending to right now. It is a small, petty victory, but I’m going to savor it. You think this is a fair deal, yes?”

Terry prepared himself for the inevitable trip his chin had to make in order to look at the man’s face. “Is there any way I can change that?"

His shoulder gave a heroic shrug. “Not really.”

“Ferdinand, right?” He held out his hand and after a second the large man took it, nodding. He also didn’t completely liquify the bones in Terry’s hand, which he appreciated quite a bit; it was obvious he had the capability.

“Yes. I’m Ferdinand Alvarro.”

“I’m Terrance Aldridge. Call me Terry.”

“I suppose I can do that.”

“…Right. Thanks, then.”

“The little man does not understand sarcasm, _Perro_?” he said, turning towards Cedric as he spoke.

“I think you’re just too dry for him, Nando.”

They both turned back towards Terry, and he felt severely over-matched, both men topping him by at least a couple inches and more than thirty pounds—though Ferdinand was probably a lot closer to five times the latter measurement.

“So, Ferdinand. Without sarcasm I’m apparently unaware of, what are my prospects for living with you?”

“Do you want to live here?”

“Boy, that’s actually a really tough question. To be entirely honest, I’m a little scared of all of you.”

“Especially me?”

“Ha, yeah. Especially you.”

“Enough so that you will do my laundry?”

“Okay, yeah, see I said no sarcasm, so I’m really hoping you went ahead and ignored that.”

“I did. Charlie does my laundry.”

Cedric snorted. “No, she fucking doesn’t.”

Terry cleared his throat. “Okay, so I think I’m gonna sleep on it. I’ll let you guys know, yeah?”

The door burst open and both of the women came out onto the porch. 

“Oh, no you don’t! Just say yes and we’ll help you move in here. We like you, Terry.” Charlie was adamantly pulling on his shirt sleeve, bouncing with each tug. It was doing marvelous things to her chest.

Benny grabbed his other arm and pulled it against her, managing to wedge it between her breasts, causing Terry’s nervous system to nearly shut down.

Cedric laughed. “They can be pretty persuasive, huh?”

Terry just lived in the sensation overload for a second, then nodded.

Charlie took that as an affirmation of his moving in and did a little victory dance.

Benny shook her head. “Men are so easy.”

* * * August 21, 2017 * * *

“Well I liked your mother,” said Cedric.

“Yes. She reminds me of home. She was… a force. Mothers and grandmothers are all like this at home.” This from Ferdinand.

It was true. Terry’s mother was a whirlwind at times. One of the reasons he was glad to be back out of her house. He had moved out with his girlfriend a year gone but when she had left him, he’d moved back in with his mom at the beginning of the summer. She was very supportive of everything he did, but he was much more low-key and quieter than her. They got along well enough--as long as Terry did everything she said when and how she said it. There had always been a sort of friction between them he'd never been able to put his finger on. Or get over.

Ferdinand climbed into the driver’s seat of the rented moving van containing all of Terry’s things which easily fit inside its storage compartment. It was an easy move, so much so that the guys even refused his offer of pizza for the help. Terry got in the middle with Cedric on the passenger side who was apparently determined to use as much leg room as was humanly possible.

The big man cranked some horribly out of place ranchero music until Cedric snapped it over to classic rock for the remainder of the trip. Ferdinand just had a small smile on his face in response.

“He isn’t really all that Mexican,” Cedric said. “He just likes fucking with people. He hates that music as much as I do. Doesn’t stop him from turning it on every chance he gets.”

“Do not let the _perro_ misguide you, Terry. I am very Mexican. So much so, it is almost as though I am really from Mexico.”

“You are from Mexico.”

“See?”

Terry spoke up. “I have a question, Ferdinand. Why do you keep calling Cedric ' _perro_ '? Is that like a weird term of endearment?”

“It means ‘dog’, Terry,” Cedric answered with a cryptic smile, but said nothing more.


	3. Nobody Respects a Juggler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing wrong with juggling. Unless you ask anyone in show business.

August 21, 2017

Breath puffing, soles slapping the track, she finished her most recent lap with a dead sprint. She walked another lap just breathing deeply, trying to bring her heartrate back down before she jogged her last mile and then jogged home. It was during that penultimate lap that she became aware of Ralph Meeks, working up speed to match her.

"It's not cute to stalk people, jackass," she told him once he was abreast of her.

"Ha, what are you talking about? I'm no predator. But you sure like getting caught, huh doll? Used to being taken down?"

"Fuck off, Ralph." He kept pace with her annoyingly well for his considerable bulk. He was one of a handful of people in town that were close to Nando's size, but he was much thicker. Not fat, per se, but he didn't have the same cut musculature. To a woman of her trim size, it didn't make much difference: Ralph was enormous.

"I'm just waiting for your whore's nature to win out. You've fucked most of the rest of the athletes, it's just a matter of time."

She ground her teeth. "I've told you since high school I don't want you anywhere near me. I don't like you; I've never liked you; you disgust me."

"Even Little Dick Ric is gonna give up and realize you're too much of a filthy slut to fix. Maybe then you'll stop pretending you don't belong kneeling in the center of a ring of cocks."

She shoved him—entirely ineffectual given their relative masses—and used the momentum and the anger caused by his following laughter to propel her across the football field in the center of the track on her way to the exit. Most of a mile less on her run wouldn't matter too much.

Her smart watch notified her of a text.

**hey babe**

She felt a fuzzy thrill seeing the message from Reuben. It was very quickly spoiled by the shame of Ralph's words echoing through her head. "Hey yourself," she said, watching the words appear on the little screen as she shoved the shame away as best she could, though she couldn't even bring herself to meet the eyes of the willowy woman standing near the gate.

**done with your run?**

"I just finished, what's up?"

**meet you at your place**

"Might not be a good idea. I don't know when Cedric's getting back." _Fuck you, Ralph. Get hit by a fucking bus._

**what's he doing?**

"Moving in the new roommate. They left early this morning to help him pack his stuff." It was a couple minutes before her wrist buzzed again, likely for weighing the cost and benefits. 

**meet you at your place**

* * *  
Cedric dropped the keys for the rental van into the after-hours box and began walking home. After an argument with Terry for a bit, they finally convinced him to draw straws with them. Terry was kind of annoying when he started to do his whole “no, no, don’t help me, I’ve got it” crap. They’d snap him out of it eventually. Cedric had gotten the short straw, which meant he had to hike back to the house from the rental place. It was a bit of a trek, but not so long that he really cared. He kind of needed some alone time to think, anyway. 

Terry wasn't Totemic. Cedric knew their existence was supposed to be kept secret from them, but he'd always been very interested in what would happen if he met a normal human, a Uniform. Turns out he could barely tell the difference. Except for the Aspects, of course. That was a pretty obviously difference. He wondered if the others knew. Probably not, or they would have turned him gently away. Maybe he could convince them to keep the guy around. For curiosity. 

He smiled, thinking of the trouble Terry could get in, not knowing about the People of Totems. Hopefully he kept his head. 

As he rounded onto Maple, he saw a familiar old pickup truck, beat up and flaking green paint, parked near the house. His blood pressure spiked, and he wondered if he could stay calm if he saw Reuben. He wanted his buddy back, he wanted Benny to himself even more. He let himself quietly into the house. 

No sign of anybody in the entry hall, he toed off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen through the living room. He made himself move past the hallway down which the laundry room, a bathroom, and Benny’s room lay without pausing to listen. He refused to look for a fight. Again. 

He dug through the fridge, reminding himself for the fiftieth time that he should really replace the burnt-out bulb since nobody else was going to do it, and grabbed the quart, which had about a micron of milk skimming the bottom. Classic Benny. Nando and Charlie refused to drink milk, Bovines as they were, so there was always only a little in the place. Cedric rinsed out the quart and threw it in the recycling, then poured himself a glass of water instead. 

He made for the second set of stairs that led up to the L shaped hallway servicing the other two bedrooms and the second bathroom in the house. He intended to go help Terry set up his stuff but saw that the man was standing outside looking into his new room with a dumbfounded look on his face. 

“You alright, man?” 

Terry turned to look at him, his jaw still a bit slack. 

He sidled up next to him and looked into the room to see Ferdinand single-handedly maneuvering a solid-oak bookcase against the far wall and Charlie setting a desk down next to a naked mattress. 

“She wouldn’t let me do any of this. They kicked me out of my room and are setting everything up.” 

Cedric smiled and clapped Terry on the shoulder. “I told you she just wants everyone to be happy. I figured she wouldn’t let you move much.” 

“She didn’t even ask how I wanted things set up…” 

Ferdinand spoke up. “I remember how your room looked at your house.” Cedric noticed that it was not at all anything like it looked at Terry’s mom’s place. “We are fixing it.” 

He led Terry away, further down the hall to the other staircase which brought them back into the family room. Against his better judgment, he asked if Terry had seen Benny. 

“Yeah, but just for a minute. Mostly I was arguing with those two to let me move some of my stuff. Ferdinand threatened to tie me to the porch, so I only carried in my clothes and some books. They did all the heavy lifting.” 

The stairs creaked with the large man’s weight as he descended. “That is something else we must fix. Your wardrobe is atrocious. Besides the jeans you are wearing I only saw two pairs of pants. One of them was fleece.” 

Charlie followed Ferdinand down. “Oh Nando, leave the poor guy alone. We're in college. We're expected to be under-dressed.” 

“If he is going to be my friend, he will not be under-dressed.” 

“ _Am_ I going to be your friend?” Terry asked 

“Are you going to be my enemy?” 

“...Fair enough.” 

“We will buy you proper clothing.” 

“I _like_ my clothing! What’s wrong with my clothes?” 

“There is no color, no logos, there is nothing distinctive about them. You look boring. Lame. Who can tell what sports teams you like, what clothing brands you prefer? Nobody can tell anything about you.” 

"Maybe I like boring. And I don't watch sports." 

"No sports?! How can you..." his argument faded away as the two men walked down the hall to the kitchen. 

Cedric turned to Charlie, who had a huge smile on her face. “What’s with the goofy grin, Charlie-girl?” 

"Oh, it just makes me happy to make new friends. I like him." 

Cedric coughed and hid a small smile behind his hand. "Yeah, he should make things interesting around here. That's for sure. Little squirrely though, isn't he?" 

She giggled. "We'll bring him around. Ferdinand likes him too. I can tell." 

He shrugged and tried to sound nonchalant. "You seen Benny?" 

Charlie cleared her throat and blushed, looking away. "She came in with Reuben. They, uh... both had Aspects starting to show." 

Considering her Totem, it was easy to assume that her insatiable sexual appetite was also an Aspect, but that was all from Benny. 

"Okay. I'm going to go for a walk and try not to freak out." 

"Oh Cedric, honey—" 

"I'll be all right. You should just make sure Nando isn't too rough on the new kid." He ducked out quicker than was likely wise if he didn't want her to worry. Charlie was always worrying too much about others. 

He closed the door quietly and stood on the porch, listening to the night. There was a rustle around the side of the house in the bushes planted there. Probably a foraging raccoon or something. 

_What the hell am I going to do with you, Benny?_

He headed down the steps and hung a right to walk around the block. He got three houses down when he heard a huge crash. Dust was rising around the side of his friend's place. On the side of the house Benny's room was on. 

* * * * * 

__Benny felt her ears flop out from under the weight of her hair and rise like two wide, furry antennae as she and Reuben rushed as quickly and quietly through the house as they could. She did see Charlie and the new guy moving stuff upstairs, but luckily Cedric wasn't around. She didn't want to deal with that drama right now and promptly shoved everything but the moment out of her mind. Even the emptiness. She had the momentary solace that it would be filled, however briefly._ _

__Stuffing the now-growing Reuben into her room, she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, closing the door and wrapping both her arms around his neck in one motion._ _

__Reuben was a very fine kisser: that much could be said. His tongue got a bit thicker, too, when he was in the midst of passion. She liked to suck on it and did so now to elicit a moan from him. She felt her upper incisors lengthen just slightly as they always did when her Totem was fully animate._ _

__He collapsed on the bed, stripping off whatever clothing they could comfortably get off while still intertwined, his legs now at full length and his feet changed to hooves._ _

__"Boobs. So good. Love your boobs."_ _

__Reuben was... less fine at pillow talk. Probably why he was a good kisser. The ladies would keep his mouth busy in other ways, so he had a lot of practice._ _

__She offered his hungry mouth her nipple, then shifted so she could loosen the string on his athletic pants. He always wore them. His Aspects made it hard to find clothes that would fit in either state, so he always wore pants that stretched or tore off into shorts. She greedily stuck her hand in to find his manhood._ _

__Yes, he was in the full heat of things now. His black and white striped coloring, exotic and eye-catching, zipped over his whole body. His cock was average sized regularly, but his pure-bred Aspects made his physiology change. A good three inches in length and enough girth at the medial ring to please a filly were added, and the head flared at the end._ _

__"Mmm. Yes, Reuben." She could feel the coat of super-fine velvety hairs sprout all over her whole body, and her panties were absolutely soaked. She gave his wonderful cock a few tugs. "Give it to me, baby. Come on, I need you!"_ _

__He quickly pulled his pants off while she finished getting nude. She straddled him, pulling his cock up against her stomach. He liked to see how deep into her he'd be getting._ _

__"You look so good, Benny!"_ _

__She smiled and hitched up, aiming the heavy organ, then slowly sat down. She could feel the flare of him scrape deliciously along the thoroughly lubricated passage to her womb, the thickness of him doing her in. They moaned together in relief and ecstasy as he bottomed out. She reached around and fondled his large balls._ _

__"I love these slapping my ass, Reuben."_ _

__He bucked into her and she fell forward with a happy yelp of surprise. Then he got to work._ _

__Reuben was as much better at pounding a needful pussy than kissing as he was kissing over pillow talk. He had the endurance of a plow horse and the strength of... well, a plow horse. His powerful lower body pistoned him up into her so hard his balls should be bruising her. She was cumming in moments, shivering on his thick pole while he smashed her quivering pussy._ _

__"Fuck! YES!" It didn't stop. She'd checked a clock once, and he'd shoved his dick into her as hard as this for a good eight minutes straight. She came more times than she could count._ _

__After she devolved into grunting and a grinding moan when she came, he flipped her underneath him, then resumed demolishing her. After a while all she could do was bite his shoulder and claw his back. He was usually a mess of nail and teeth marks when they were done and couldn't be prouder._ _

__Finally, she felt him thicken inside her and he slammed all the way in, his flare blooming as he began pouring his semen into her in long, brutal torrents. She came one last time with a gasping pant, then collapsed lifelessly, and he lay his sweating body over hers. They stayed like that until she could feel him soften._ _

__"Fuckin-a, your cock is amazing, Reuben."_ _

__She reached for the towel she kept under her pillow when she knew he'd be over and wiggled until it was under her. Then he pulled out, his flare plopping out with a sticky uncorking sound that was the precursor to a lazy river of cum flowing out of her. It was always sexy how much he came. Messy. But sexy._ _

__He stretched, his hands easily reaching the ceiling, while she cleaned up his mess._ _

__"I should probably go before Cedric shows up. I don't want to fight with him again." She tried to ignore the pang in her chest as he pulled up his pants and bent for his shirt. "Thanks for the fun, babe." He smiled his easy smile, then turned for the door. She watched his legs begin returning to normal, his extra height going as he stepped out._ _

__She finished cleaning up, not letting herself think about anything but the next step. Not struggling against the emptiness returning to consume her_ _

__Suddenly she was dazed, sprawled against the wall next to her door, staring at the wreckage of what was once her wall and window. A figure stood there, the biggest person she'd ever seen. On top of the sudden storm of dust, her vision was fuzzy but she could still make out that the person had their head raised, smelling the air. She remembered seeing an odd shape to its head, a horn at the tip, before she blacked out. And yelling. There had been yelling._ _

__Then Cedric was there, cradling her in his lap. He was asking questions, but her brain wasn't processing language yet, so she just tried to nod to tell him she was okay. He sounded so worried._ _

__So worried for her._ _

__* * * * *_ _

"What do you mean you 'couldn't film it', Zir?" Victor's calm tone was a paper-thin mask over an ugly, pulsing temper. Zir learned long ago just how thin a veneer it was. "This was an essential part of the plan." He couldn't keep himself from gritting his teeth by the end of his sentence. 

Zir stood straight, nude, and looked ahead at nothing. Despite her long practice, she couldn't keep her hackles down entirely, the thin strip of her Giraffine spinal crest twitched erect. Still, she managed to stifle a shudder. 

"The Meeks boy thought his rival was still across town. If he saw my video at the house with Cedric somehow there, he would have been suspicious." 

"One idiot meathead raging on testosterone! Nobody would have cared what he said!" 

She closed her eyes, not wanting to watch him approach. She knew what that stomping gait foretold. "I was trying to remove the necessity of... of tying up loose ends." 

"And you're suddenly shy about 'tying up loose ends' now, hmm? You useless, worthless moron. Get on your knees! I can't believe how much instruction you still need. If it weren't for my patience, for my good graces, for my pity..." 

The tirade continued, as it always did, while she knelt to Victor's attentions. She wished the instruction didn't feel so appropriate. 


	4. What's a Totem?!

August 22, 2017

Charlie lined up the last drawer and slid it in, completing Benny's move up to Ferdinand's previously shared space with Charlie while the house had repairs done. Nando's stuff and especially his giant bed was stuffed in a very unhappy Terry's room for the foreseeable future. Charlie had had to sit on him until he agreed to stay in the house. She knew she wasn't particularly heavy, but for some reason he'd agreed very quickly once she employed that tactic.

"Thanks, Charlie. I appreciate it."

"Oh, of course!" She flounced over to hug her friend. "I just hope you're okay."

The Leporine shrugged as she rubbed her arms above the elbows. "I will be eventually. My hearing is still a little tinny, and my vision is still swimming a bit, but I don't hurt."

"Well if you change your mind about sleeping in my room with me, let me know."

Charlie closed the door and turned, then bit back a surprised squeak as she almost ran into all three of the men in the house.

"She going to be okay?"

"Anything we can do?"

"Would she like a lullaby? My grandmother knew the best lullabies."

Charlie put her hands on her hips. "Cedric, she's okay; no, Terry, there's really nothing we can do at the moment; and Nando, why would she want a lullaby? I know you're all worried about her, but she needs rest. We all do. The construction guy is coming out tomorrow with the owner for the estimate on repairs. Go to bed. All of you!"

Terry started walking away until he realized both Nando and Cedric hadn't budged. He quickly resumed his previous position. He was trying to be nice while obviously being bothered by even more craziness. He seemed like the quiet type, the poor thing. Inner Springs was rarely quiet, despite the small-town feel.

"I can stay here tonight," Cedric said.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "I know what you have in mind. You need sleep too. She'll be comfortable, I'll take care of that. Nando, let's go finish setting up yours and Terry's room."

"Actually, do you mind if I steal Ferdinand for a few minutes?"

They said goodnight to Cedric and then he went off with the larger man. Charlie and Terry went to his room.

"Charlie..."

She looked at him as he surveyed the now very cramped room. He looked lost, the poor thing.

"What is it Terry?"

"You have been really welcoming. But I think I'm going back to Barlow. I'll cancel my classes. I think I'm just going to take some time off. Things are a little... overwhelming right now."

As always, tears were just around the corner for her. She hated it. "The Reservation can be a little crazy sometimes, but you shouldn't leave yet, you just got here! What's the matter?"

"What's the matter? Charlie, Cedric told me a car crashed into Benny's room. And while the hole in that wall is certainly large enough—"

"He told you it was a car crash?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, but I checked, and there's no tire tracks. And the officer didn't ask me about a car. And why do you keep calling it a Reservation? This isn't Native land, it's Inner Springs. I can't even tell you where the nearest Native land is."

Something clicked in her head. "Uh oh..."

"What?"

"Are you not related to the Aldridge family that lives here?"

He shook his head. "Not that I know of. All my family's from the east coast, mostly. I don't think anyone from my dad's side even ended up west of the Mississippi."

“And... You're not Totemic?"

"Again? With the Totems? What _is_ that?!"

"Somebody's going to get in trooooouble."

He sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. "Can you please tell me what the hell is going on? I've felt like I'm in crazy land since I got here."

She couldn't help it, he looked so pitiful. She made cooing noises as she petted his head which she'd pulled against her stomach. The poor thing was so tense, he didn't even know how to react to a little comforting.

"It's okay, Terry. I'm here for you. You'll always have us as friends."

His hands fell to his lap. "Charlie." His voice was muffled into her.

"You're not alone anymore. We'll never make you leave if you don't want."

"Charlie. Your boobs. Are on my head."

She giggled and stepped back so she could see him. "Sorry."

"I'm not worried about being made to leave." He was blushing for some reason.

"Well, you probably should be. You're not one of the People."

"What people?"

"The People of Totems."

"Charlie! _What is that_?"

She smiled a little sheepishly. "I can't tell you. You're just a normal human."

He blinked a couple times at that.

"Oh no, no, no! It's not a bad thing!"

He blinked again. "I'm trying to decide if there's anything to say to that."

"Well it's supposed to be a secret."

"You make it sound like it's some tribe that nobody knows about."

She shrugged. "Not really a tribe. Maybe we used to be. Or at least there were a bunch of different tribes. We're too scattered to be a tribe now. This town is the biggest grouping of us in the world, as far as I know. We used to be real secluded. At least, that's what my parents said."

"And how many of you are there in this town?"

"Well, all of us." She frowned. "Except you."

"Great. So, I got accepted to a secret school for a secret group of... not normal humans? In the middle of a town of several thousand people who are all secretly not human? That's what I'm working with here? What are you, the Reptilians?"

Charlie couldn't help but giggle again, this time at his incredulous face. She'd obviously never had the chance to talk about her lineage with an outsider. She wondered if they'd all take it this well.

"You have some of that right, I think, except for the part where we're not human. We are. We just have Totems."

"If I hear that word one more time without knowing what it is, I'm self-immolating."

She smacked his arm good-naturedly, but a tiny war was waged inside her. It was completely unthinkable to tell a Uniform about the Totemic people. Even though they tended to stay in one place, townspeople did leave out into the world occasionally. Some even stayed out. Not that she didn't trust him. She did, and never mind that Benny said she trusted everyone. She wanted him to stay, and she wanted him as a friend. A body can always use more friends. Besides, her Aspects weren't that extreme, so he probably wouldn't be scared. She'd barely change at all, compared to somebody like Nando.

"I guess I could show you. Just, don't freak. Have you ever heard of a power animal?"

"You mean like one of those affinity things some people say they have?"

"Yeah." She reached behind herself to unsnap her bra. They didn't make a bra that would help once her Totem was active, which just made her glad she'd changed into leggings earlier, for their elasticity. "It's kind of like that. They're passed down through families. Except when two different Totems mate, it dilutes it. My line isn't very pure of blood, so I don't have many Bovine Aspects." She closed her eyes, concentrating. Strong emotions helped the change, but Totemic adults had the self awareness do it with just a little concentration.

"Is there a reason you're undressing?!" His mild panic was distant as she embraced her transformation.

* * *

He watched her change. First, he wasn't sure what he was seeing. Her nose seemed a little wider. Then, slowly, he noticed her breasts were expanding. They had already been large, and that was through a sweater. And then they got bigger. He watched them stretch her shirt, the little buds of her nipples pressing more and more desperately against the cotton as they thickened and elongated until they were as long as, and twice as thick as, his thumbs. He could tell, because they were in stark relief, stretched against her clothing. They were so long they were laying on their sides.

He knew his mouth was hanging open.

"I see you've noticed a difference."

He shook himself violently and looked back up at her eyes, then had another shock as he noticed short, stubby horns about the diameter of a half-dollar coin above her temples.

"Whaaaat the fuuuuu..."

She seemed fuller, all around. Not fat, but thicker, especially in the hips and thighs. There were two conspicuously wet prints where her nipples strained against the fabric of her sweater.

He was instantly, irreparably aroused. Also, totally weirded out. But definitely hard.

"You should close your mouth, Terry." She smiled demurely as she looked at the floor, her arms behind her back. It made her look embarrassed while also pushing her impressive chest forward even more. "You'll catch flies."

"You..."

"I'm sorry, honey. I'll change back."

"No-don't! I mean... It's okay..."

He'd had some overly curious internet searches before (more than a few, truth be told), but he'd never considered himself a furry. _I guess that's right out the damn window now, isn't it?_ She smiled again and he felt his heartbeat start back up, and it seemed to be sending all of the available blood in his body into his cock. 

She noticed.

"Terry," she said breathlessly, trying to sound scandalized, "I thought you said you weren't attracted to me." It was her turn to blush, but he quickly joined her.

"I never said that." He was finding it very hard not to focus on her slowly heaving chest. There was a blush creeping down her neck. "I just said I had no interest. And holy shit, Ferdinand would rip me in two.” He stood up quickly and sidled past her.

“Where are you going?” Her voice vibrated with concern.

“I'm gonna take a walk. I have even more stuff to think about, now. Like fucking _magic_ for instance! I can't even—” he opened the door to see Ferdinand reaching for the handle from the other side. “Uh... Hey, Ferdinand.”

“Hay is for horses and cows like—” the huge man looked past him at Charlie and his brow flattened. “What am I intruding on?”

“Nothing.” Charlie said at the same time Terry said, “fuck.”

He made to duck his head into the room and Terry waited until he was inside before bolting out.

_He's probably not much of a sprinter, with that build._

He made it all the way downstairs before he realized the big man wasn't even following him. Cedric was putting on his shoes at the door.

“Hey, Terry. What's up? You look spooked.”

* * *

“Terry is a Uniform?”

“I know, it's crazy, right? How did he even get into the university? I thought we were off official channels or whatever so that nothing like this could happen.”

“He should talk to the Dean of Admissions. Maybe.” Ferdinand tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Though Dean Savage might just eat him when she finds out.”

Charlie smacked his arm. “Oh, don't even. The Dean was a huge help with me last year when my transcripts got all screwed up.”

Ferdinand turned to the door. “Do you think Benny and Cedric know?”

Charlie huffed. “I'm pretty sure Cedric knew. He was being sneaky about something, I could tell. He was way too smug, earlier. What a brat!”

"Typical. Well he single-handedly just ruined everything our ancestors have worked so hard for. My grandmother told me the last incident was in the 70s, but Uniforms believed all kinds of stupid things back then, so it was easier to sweep under the rug." He turned to leave, his eyes narrowing as he looked quickly back at her. "What exactly were you two doing in here?"

She whacked his chest this time as she walked by. "Easiest way to lose friends is to keep secrets. We need to make sure he's okay. C'mon."

"Wait, so _you_ told him?"

They went downstairs to see Cedric make a flourish as he finished his own transformation. With his tank top on, his even meatier arms and chest were an impressive display, especially since the top now inadequately covered furry, rippling abs. He was almost as tall as Ferdinand, though most of his added height was from his digitigrade stance. Cedric's German-shepherd coloring had always struck Nando as beautiful—though of course he'd never tell him—and helped make him look more dog-like despite his wolfish face. He'd seen the easy-going man be underestimated before, because of it.

Looking at Terry, primly sitting at the edge of a couch cushion, even Ferdinand felt bad for the guy. He looked like he was trying so hard to look casual that he might have a stroke from the effort.

"Terry, I apologize on Cedric's behalf. It was a cruel trick to play on you, and he is, after all, an idiot." Ferdinand began.

"Trick?" Terry's head cocked in a weirdly twitchy way, worrying Ferdinand further. "That's a trick?"

Charlie spoke up, sympathy as always in her voice, "he means he shouldn't have let you get this far. You aren't supposed to know about us. If I had noticed when you first got here, I would have turned you away. My stupid nose was never good for much."

Cedric looked at his two Totemic friends. "It was always just a matter of time before we were found out, you know. Better to find friends among the Uniforms—" over his shoulder he threw a quick "that's not a slur or anything, Terry—" before continuing, "so that when the big one hits, we can face it together."

Charlie narrowed her eyes. "Oh, for the good of the People, Cedric?"

His grin was appropriately wolfish. "Well I gotta get home, it's been a crazy night and I have practice tomorrow morning." As he spoke, he was shrinking back into his human form. "You all have a good night. Call me if anyone needs anything."

Terry waved vaguely, and even Charlie looked disapproving as she said goodnight. After he was gone, Ferdinand noticed Terry was staring at Charlie's chest. He realized she was still flaunting what few Aspects she had, and by now the pressure of her top on her breasts had caused them to pretty much soak the entire front. He caught her attention and tersely nodded his head at Terry across the room. She looked at him and with a cute O reached up to inadequately cover herself.

"Shit!" Terry said with a shake of his head. "I'm— I'm sorry!"

But Ferdinand was curious more than upset. Especially after he saw the other man's tenting pant...leg. His jaw fell open. That thing looked like a summer sausage!

"What the hell is that?!" He asked involuntarily.

It was Charlie who answered him, "I know, right? That's some serious meat!"

Terry shifted on the couch uneasily, failing just as bad as Charlie to cover himself. Ferdinand felt a compulsion, a strange and eeling need to see more.

"Why are you ashamed of that, Terry?" he asked. "A man should have confidence in himself." He was truly confused that he couldn't seem to conjure any confidence in his own voice.

Terry squirmed a little more, obviously uncomfortable with the scrutiny. "Maybe _you_ do, I'm just some weird, skinny dude with a mutant dick. And I keep finding myself aroused around here and everything is all fucked up! A goddamn werewolf just left, and then you're like some spectacular cow-girl thing," he motioned to Charlie without looking toward her, "and you're a giant, walking romance novel cover—"

"Romance novel cover?" He asked, insulted. "I am a prince!" He began taking his shirt off, another alien satisfaction sinuating through him at Terry's goggling. "I am Ferdinand Alvarro, of the Alvarro clan of Spain and a descendant of legends."

He watched Terry watch him, transfixed, as he continued disrobing. "My ancestors scared yours shitless, little man." He began his change, almost instantaneous for him. "I am Minotaur!"

* * *

Terry knew that he was staring, mouth open, eyes wide, but couldn't help himself. It was crazy enough watching the man Ferdinand undress before him, revealing a sculpted masterpiece of a body and a long and swinging set of genitals that made him even harder (making some awkward questions float around the back of his consciousness). Then he started changing. Charlie's had been shocking for the novelty of it, Cedric's for that and the impressive size of the man. Nando's was all that and more. The word 'majesty' jumped to mind.

He was even more massive than before, nearly eight feet tall, and all of it heaps of muscle. His hands could have palmed Terry's head, his own head was now that of a bull's with horns that curved forward to wicked points. But that was all peripheral. Terry couldn't help but be fixated on one thing.

As a man, Nando's forearm sized, flaccid cock had lay over an impressive set of testicles. Now, it was quickly enveloped in a sheath in his transformation, his balls growing to the size of pomelos, and then his dick became overlarge even to fit within the sheath. The wide, flared head of it overflowed its way out along with an menacing length of arm thick cock, a peek of the medial ring still sitting inside the sheath. It was already starting to form a dollop of pre-cum at its tip.

Terry's cock felt like it was going to rip through his pants.

Ferdinand inhaled through his nose, then let out a huff as he turned to Charlie, who squeaked in his sudden grip. With a casual violence, he gripped her sweater with both hands and ripped it in half, pushing her to her knees facing him. She looked up, face flushed, but not from embarrassment, it seemed.

Terry knew his eyes were about to fall out of his head, but he couldn't help staring as Ferdinand slowly pulled on his long, long cock. The wide, flat head flared to more than the circumference of Terry's palm as it towered above her and the dish-like edge accumulated a small pool of precum before it ran down the underside of the absurd cylinder of meat.

"I didn't know you had an exhibitionist streak, Nando," Charlie's voice was breathy and faint as she looked up at his turgid equipment. "I've never seen you so hard." 

"Woah, woah, woah! I thought we all agreed no boning outside a bedroom! Damn!" All three of their heads quickly swiveled to see Benny walking down the stairs in a fluffy pink robe that fell to mid-thigh and matching bunny slippers. Despite her objection, the nudity didn't seem to faze her as she stood between Terry and the other two, hands on hips and an interrogative gaze swinging between them all. "What the hell is this, Totem show-and-tell?"

* * * 

_Huh_ , Benita thought after the explanation. _Well that makes things interesting._

She eyed the new guy, sitting on the loveseat by himself, still a bit of a wreck. He hadn't said much during the exposition covering the last half hour and mostly stared into the middle distance, much as he was doing now. Well, she imagined it was quite the worldview shift for the poor guy.

Nando and Charlie had sheepishly clothed as much as they could in the intervening minutes. Charlie was wearing her ripped sweater backwards. Benny looked at them now.

"So. I think one thing we can all agree on is that we all owe Cedric a shot to the nuts at _least._ "

This cracked a small smile from Charlie, and a more edgy one from Ferdinand. Terry was still despondent.

"Terry," she said, softer now. His head slowly rotated to look at her. "You can go home any time you want. We wouldn't keep you here against your will. But you have to understand how bad of a situation this is for us, too."

He gave a small shake of his head as if the words had just reached his brain. "What, you think even if I wanted to tell somebody they'd listen to me? About magical shapeshifting people?"

She shrugged. "All the same, you wouldn't, would you?"

"No. No, I wouldn't. I don't want anything bad to happen to you guys. I just, man. This is blowing my mind to absolute shit."

She snorted softly. "I can imagine. If it makes you feel better, none of us have ever met a Uniform before."

He raised an eyebrow, his mood starting to return to normal. "Gotta say, Benny, that's not even close. I mean, how— What did— What can... _What the hell?_ " He stood up, not so much agitated as restless. "I have at _least_ infinity questions. I don't even know where to start!" His arms were spread wide as his gaze passed between all three of them.

Ferdinand leaned back and tried to look casual. "Stay a while. Go to class for a couple weeks. See how life is here on the Reservation. I can sleep on the couch tonight, give you space."

Terry blinked a couple times. "I'm sorry, are you being accommodating right now, Nando?"

Ferdinand stared at him for several moments before cocking his head in confusion. " _Lo siento, no hablo inglés_." Charlie smacked him on the arm with the loosely flopping sleeve of her sweater. 

Benny nodded, thoughtful. "He's right, though. You should stay a week or two. Then once you do that, you should probably talk to Dean Savage."

Charlie piped up, "we were just talking about that earlier."

"Who's Dean Savage?"

"She's the Dean of Admissions. She can be, uh, quite the presence," Benny said. "But if you explain what happened, she'll help you whatever direction you want to go. She's tough but fair."

"And if you hear her name come up, don't listen to the rumors about her eating people. That's probably never actually happened."

"Ferdinand!" both of the ladies admonished.

"At least not in this decade."

Charlie whacked his arm with the sleeve of her sweater a couple more times to zero effect on the man, actual frustration starting to show on her face. Benny observed Terry watching them with a bemused look on his face. She was pretty sure the guy would be okay. He seemed to come to a decision after a couple moments.

"Alright. That's fair."

"Good!" Charlie stood up with some pep and Benny realized how much it had meant to her. The girl really needed to live for herself, sometime.

"I'll grab my pillow then," Ferdinand intoned as he rose as well.

"Oh, you don't... have to..."

Ferdinand leveled a look at Terry. "I will teach you how to get what you want. This thing you do does not suit a friend of mine." He turned for the stairs.

Terry bashfully scratched the back of his head. "Thanks for taking the couch then, uh, big guy."

Ferdinand didn't turn around to say, "saying 'big guy' also does not suit a friend of mine."

Terry couldn't help but chuckle, still flushing. It quickly turned into a wheezing squeak and a bright blush when Charlie rose to her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for giving us a chance, Terry. I know you're gonna love it here." She too went upstairs.

 _That's part of what's worrying him_ , Benny thought. She had an intuition about him. There was more beneath the surface. And she thought she knew somebody who just might be able to draw it out. _I wonder if he's ever let himself really enjoy his life._

"So. That's settled then. I'm off to bed. Do you have any questions?"

Terry looked up the stairs after the other two. "Do you guys, uh, only have one form?"

"Yeah. We have Aspects of a single Totem, in greater or lesser degree. Nando's got full blood as far back as he can trace his ancestry and has all the Bovine Aspects; Charlie is very diluted—lots of Totem mixing in her lines—and only has a few."

"And Cedric is a dog? What about you?"

She snickered. "Ferdinand calls him _perro_ to annoy him. He's Lupine. A wolf. I'm Leporine. A rabbit."

"I thought that was called a lagomorph."

"That's taxonomy. The Totems are all Latinate. And they're all mammals. Well, now they are. There's stories from our oral history of bird and lizard tribes but they're basically legends." His eyes seemed to be glazing into the distance again. "There's a few things you should learn about etiquette, probably. Start asking questions when you've had time to process. It's definitely going to be different from what I've seen of normal Uniform life."

He made an acknowledging sound and then met her eyes, his mouth working to form a request of some kind. Then he averted his gaze. She couldn't help but smile.

"You want to see my Aspects? Don't worry, I'll keep the robe on."

His head shot up as she begun her change. She knew she cut a fine figure as a human, but her Leporine Aspects kicked her body up to an eleven. Her waist got smaller, and she made sure to re-cinch the robe to show that off. Her breasts lifted and filled slightly, her legs became even more powerful, hamstrings and calves that could flex a walnut open and a powerful butt to match.

She did a little turn to let him take it all in and Terry's eyes bugged. Benny couldn't help but smirk. His shoulders slumped, his arms dropped limp to his sides, his hands twitched and his pants—

It was her own turn to goggle in amazement.

 _What the fuck is_ that?! _That thing's a monster!_

"Uh..." she managed after a few moments. "Well, there you go. I'm going to go to bed now."

It was just as well; Ferdinand was on his way back down with his pillow and a thin blanket.

"G'night boys!" She tried to sound casual as she passed her huge roommate, but he was giving her an odd look. Probably because her Aspects were showing. 

She opened Charlie's door and laid down on the bed next to her. She was already fast asleep. Benny had always envied her ability to drop unconscious seemingly at will.

 _Well_ , she thought as she stared at the ceiling, _now I_ know _Sam will want to meet him._

Sleep came eventually, but not before she had a plan in mind. There was an extraordinarily convenient party at the end of the week.

 _Damn you Cedric_ , she thought with a rueful smile. _I think you were right about this one, you jerk._


	5. Sam

September 1, 2017

Terry tried his hardest to stop sweating. He wasn't sure how he'd let the others talk him into coming to a party, the first three-day weekend of the school year apparently excuse enough to celebrate over. He hung back a bit as the group walked down the street together. Charlie was, well, _bopping_ down the sidewalk. Benny was beside her wearing that languorous smile.

Cedric and Nando walked a little in front of him, talking quietly of basketball. He brought up the rear, his thoughts to himself.

_What in the hell. What am I doing here? I just found a fantasyland of sex dropped into my lap. I've found a place my weird fetishes are hilariously run-of-the-mill. Nobody would blink if I fucked six different people of either sex right in their living room._

Not only that, his first week of classes had turned out surprisingly normal. It was exactly how he'd expect a normal college to be. He'd taken his comforter to the laundromat to wash it and had found it filled with painfully ordinary people. There were families and restaurants and police and a mayor and slums and a newspaper and no sex shops and it was so normal! He guessed, by some of the clues he'd gotten in passing, that the ordinary veneer was purposefully affected. After all, a stubborn Uniform could follow the same unlikely route he did absolutely any time to end up in the middle of town asking for directions. It was central to their survival.

Even then, he was sure it happened so rarely as to cause a buzz for some time after. He'd never even heard of the school in Inner Springs. Or Inner Springs, for that matter. The signage, he now knew, was horribly misleading and confusing on purpose.

He started hearing music and realized the others were turning up a driveway just ahead of him. He followed them into the first party he'd ever been to.

As soon as the front door opened, they were hit by a concussion blast of electronic bass. It was the beginning of his daze. He was aware of his new friends leading him through the haze of sound and beer and bodies. He was handed a drink, introduced to people, led by a different friend, handed a drink, introduced to an old girlfriend, passed off to a different friend, handed another drink.

Many, many Aspects were showing.

There were clusters of people who were simply grinding on each other to the music, hooves and paws and fangs and horns and tails and not much clothing. Drinks were in all of those hands. Other groups, usually entire rooms, looked all too human, talking in tight formations about TV or classes or movies.

He'd never been to a party except the ones his mother used to drag him to when he was young. He'd seen movies, though. It was in his estimation, with the exception of the occasional glimpse of fur, a normal college party.

Terry was hovering at the edge of a circle of people Cedric had engaged with when Benny sauntered up and whispered something in the Canine's ear. He turned to Terry and nodded, smirking that damn smirk, and saluted with his beer. Then Benny grabbed his arm and started leading him away.

"Where are we going?"

"No worries Terry, there's somebody I want you to meet." She made him finish off his beer and toss his cup, then she led him on.

The buzz was actually starting to make the night come together more for him. He didn't feel as overwhelmed, though he did feel like an abnormal number of people were watching him walk upstairs with Benny. That was probably the reaction everyone got when they looked like they were with Benny.

_Oh god. Wait. I'm not with Benny!_

"Hey, you know, we don't actually have to like, go off alone. Where's Ced—"

"Shut up, Terry. You'll like enjoy this, I promise."

The music was slightly quieter up here. It was a very large house, and more sparsely populated upstairs. Benny led him around three women that made his heart skip. They had the orange-red coloring of a fox, bushy tails hanging out of holes in the backs of their bottoms. Their tops were tight around their breasts. His pants became less roomy as he passed. When his ass came up in their quite audible conversation, he felt his face heat and he ducked his head to hide it.

Benny turned to him. "You really underestimate yourself, you know that?"

"What?"

She shook her head as she opened a door. It was a dark bedroom except for the light from a movie playing on a computer monitor. A figure turned in the chair and removed the headphones over their ears.

"Hey Sam, this is that guy I was telling you about. Terry, this is Samantha Phelps."

“Uh. Hey.” Lame.

Sam stood and walked over to them. She was shorter than Benny, five feet tall by a thin wish. “Hey. You're the guy, huh?”

“I guess? What're you talking about?” He turned to Benny, only to see she had already slipped out of the room. _What friends I have._

Sam walked around him and shut the door to the room, locking the door and turning on the light in the process. He squinted against the flare.

“Hmm. Not bad. Certainly cute, and you have a nice butt.” 

He blushed and quickly sat down on the bed.

“Man. My Totem is usually stereotyped as meek, but I've never seen somebody look even more like prey than a mouse." For such a perky, youthful thing her voice was lower than expected, a sweet mezzo rather than a peppy soprano.

He looked at her closely for the first time. She was darker-skinned and very slight and looked even smaller because of the sweater large enough to fit Ferdinand in full Aspect that she was wearing, sagging all the way down below her knees. She was incredibly cute and had large brown eyes in an innocent face, dark chin length hair framing an apple-cheeked smile, wide and inviting. She looked very young; young enough that he was almost worried about being in the same room as her alone.

“Samantha. I'm... gonna go now.”

She smiled sweetly enough to give him diabetes. "No, you're not. I heard you have a couple secrets that really shouldn't be secrets. The main one being your furry fetish.” 

The blush again. She didn't act like she was fourteen. 

She giggled. Okay. So that didn't help. “Terry, everybody here has a furry fetish.”

“Yeah, but I don't fit in here, I don't... I'm not... you can't just expect—”

“You wanna fuck?”

“What?!”

She came closer. Seated on the bed, her head was level with his while she stood. She laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Would you like to fuck?”

He spluttered a few times. “It's just that casual for you? You don't have to think about—”

“It can especially be that casual for me because of another of your secrets. You can't get any of us pregnant, Terry, because you don't have a Totem. And as long as you aren't diseased—and somebody in your house would have smelled that by now—there are no ramifications for us having sex.”

He blinked. “You guys can smell disease?”

She shook her head. “You're focusing on the wrong part.” She started pulling her sweater off, revealing a wasp-thin waist and a flat plane of a stomach. She had a very sexy navel piercing, the little charm twinkling on her deeply tanned skin. He thought she might have some Filipino or Mexican stock in her to have that particular skin tone.

Then he felt the body heat from her nude torso. She hadn't been wearing anything underneath. She had small breasts with tiny, dark nipples that pointed straight ahead. They were perfect, as he'd noticed everyone around here was. He hadn't seen a below-average face in the whole town. Everyone was either attractive or gorgeous. 

“Terry. You wanna fuck?”

He couldn't quite get his mouth to move and output sound.

She chuckled ruefully and pulled her pants off. Her tiny waist lent a sexy width to her hips, too narrow on another girl perhaps, and her legs were thin and smooth without looking skinny. She had cute, small knees, and the tiniest feet he'd ever seen on an adult. She was petite, but proportional.

Wait. Shit.

“Sam, how old are you?”

She laughed now. Throwing her head back, her body shook with her mirth, doing wonderful things to the young and firm flesh on her chest and giving him a glimpse of an elegant neck.

“I'm a senior, Terry.” She had very straight, very white teeth.

“That didn't necessarily answer the question.”

“I'm twenty.” Her grin would do a coyote proud. She was enjoying this. “Yes, I look younger, and I'm in here early, but I'm not a minor. Promise.”

“Would you mind if I saw some ID? It's just—”

“Shut up, Terry.”

She stepped into him, his eyes widening as she fisted a hand in his hair and brought her face within an inch of his. Then she cocked her head. “Huh. Benny was right. It does work.”

Before he could ask what she was talking about, she was pulling him into a kiss. Her lips were full and soft, warm and wonderful. Her tongue was talented and curious. The skin of her back twitched under his hesitant hand, her spine standing out between her shoulder blades before hiding in the curve of her lower back, those cute little dimples right above her surprisingly well-rounded butt. There was definitely some Latin stock in her lineage.

As one hand found her hip, the other ran back up her back, this time rubbing against extremely short, velvety fur. He broke the kiss and opened his eyes. She was shrinking, her hand still tangled in his hair, but he watched as her arm's angle inclined more to make up for it. She was about six inches shorter and now large, wide ears poked out of her hair. The fur he'd felt covered her body, the same color as her skin, with a slightly longer tuft perched over her tiny womanhood. She hadn't lost any weight from her ninety-five pounds, though. Her muscles were more pronounced, her breasts stood out slightly more. She looked like an impish succubus. She looked like a gymnast from a wet dream. She looked like—

“Holy shit. Gadget.”

It was her turn to be confused. “What? Inspector?”

“From Chip and Dale. You look like a tropical Gadget Hackwrench.”

She frowned. “First time I've heard that, but it makes sense. I am Murine. And I see from your—woah! Hey, she wasn't kidding. You've got a big one! I take it Gadget works for you.”

Before he could stop himself, he tore out of his shirt. She matched his energy with an excited grin and began working on his pants, tugging him nearly off the bed in a surprising show of strength from her slight frame. Finally, he was free of the last of it, his shoes kicked off in an awkward flail just before she tugged off his leg wear. The rapturous look she gave his throbbing dick was the definition of Fuckably Adorable.

With a happy little gulping sound, she popped the wide head onto her tongue, her eyes closed in a smile. He had to fist his hands into the comforter to brace against her sudden assault. Her miniscule hands fondled his throbbing balls and shaft. She could only get an inch or two in past his head, but when she skinned him back all the way and ran her tongue along the base of his glans his stomach lurched with pleasure. She slurped loud and contentedly, but without an excess of saliva leaving her mouth, the exuberance of her performance at charming odds with the prim tidiness of it.

She worked on him like that for a couple minutes, never meeting his eye, her whole world focused on his dick. Just when he started to feel the sudden climb to oblivion, she backed off with a full-vacuum SMACK.

"Mmm, that's one tasty cock, Terry." She lay a hand on his chest, gently pushing him back on the bed as she climbed over his legs and straddled him on her knees. She pulled his heavy cock up to rest against her abdomen, giving a little giggle when she saw how enormous it looked rising above her dusky patch of pubic hair.

It suddenly occurred to him she might have bitten off more than she could chew. She had all the height of a nine-year-old. Expressing his concern didn't quite get the reaction he was expecting.

She brought one leg up to half-stand high enough she could angle his cock into her. "How did you discover you were into furry porn, Terry?" she asked, rubbing her soaked pussy along the underside of his dick.

"Uh, stumbled on it. Then I kept stumbling until I had to admi--oh, shit, that feels good."

"And what is a common thing you see in furry porn? Really, any cartoon porn, nowadays. Used to be called otterspace."

"Otterspace? You mean how everything is stretchy? But that's just a drawing!"

She leaned forward a bit, her hand still full of the head of his cock and smiled sweetly. "Who do you think invented the yiff, Terry?"

"I, uh, oh! Oooooh..." he trailed off as, with both hands on the base of his cock, she pulled her impossibly tight, sopping cunt onto the first few inches of him. She could barely have squeezed him harder with her fist. It was the most glorious sensation of his young life. She was contracting on him, quickly and frantically, and he realized she just came, her eyes unfocused as she balanced one hand on his chest while the other still held his shaft. With her trembling knee up, he could see she still had most of his cock to go. It was both sexily gratifying and frustrating because there was no way the rest of it would fit.

"You bottomed out, Sam?"

She held up a finger, shakily composing herself.

"Sam? You okay?"

"I just—whoo! Wow! I just always wanted to know what it felt like to fuck a Uniform. I'm used to coming quick, but I usually have the entire cock in me first!"

His mutantly huge dick had rarely been a source of pride for him, but he couldn't help feeling good about that. 

"Alright. Let's do this," she seemed to be talking to herself and the thought of her motivating herself made a funny little light come on inside him. "Just slide down—oh my shit that's good..." she trailed off, her head dropping limp as she sunk a little deeper and started coming again. There was a pressure on the tip of his dick.

"So now you`ve bottomed out?"

She looked at him, her lower lip caught between her teeth as her eyes pleaded with him. "Please give me more, Terry. I need your help," she lightly ground her cervix against him as she pushed down, making her shudder again, "I can't really make myself take anymore." 

He blanched at that. "You want me to just shove it in? I don't want to hurt you..."

Her eyes took on an exasperated cast. "Do I look like I follow the normal human rules? I'm magic, you dork! Fuck me!"

He didn't necessarily feel insulted, but before he could think, he was grabbing her upper arms as he pulled her onto him. Both her hands went up to cover her mouth as she made frantic mewling noises. His teeth were gritted as he forced her condom-tight pussy onto him, feeling her cervix give up and slide around his cock. He opened his eyes to an incredible sight.

He could see his cock straining against her belly, the bulge pronounced and shaped like the head of his huge cock. He realized he was groaning in mystified pleasure, harmonizing with Sam`s short, huffing notes bordering on hysteria as she tried to hold back another orgasm.

It was too much. The beautiful little minx almost crying in ecstasy, the crazy vacuum seal of her overly tight pussy and womb, the absolute novelty of the experience. He made to saw into her as much as he could before cumming but was only able to pull her back onto his cock once before the sensation overload pushed him over the edge. Her orgasm rocked through both of them as she cried out a soulful "Oh, fuck!" that he was positive could be heard over the music downstairs. She shook and shook as her inner muscles did their best to grind his cock to mush. 

"Holy shit!" Panting. "Holy fucking shit!" He couldn't tell who was saying it more.

After an indeterminate amount of time allotted for catching their respective breaths, Terry realized he was still rock hard inside her. "I think your tiny little monster pussy isn't letting any blood out of my cock." He didn`t realize he'd mused aloud until she started chuckling. It made all of her muscles quiver in an exciting way as she draped herself over him.

"Well help me off then. We're gonna have to work me up to being able to take another round with that beast. I feel like I'm sitting on a fire hydrant."

It was his turn to chuckle, blushing despite himself. Then he helped her into a sitting position, the weight bringing another groan from both of them. Then he was helping her off him. Despite the tell-tale sheen of girl-cum soaking his dick, he was fascinated and even more turned on watching her insides grip him all the way out, as if reluctant to let him go. When she finally gaped her way off him, there was a sudden rush of their mutual emissions spilling from her in a surprisingly copious streamlet. Most of it ended up in an overflowing pool on his stomach but when she realized what was happening, she let it run out over his cock and balls.

"Now, I was raised right. I don't waste meals."

He groaned again as she began sucking their erotic mixture off his genitals, laving him with her little tongue, sucking here and there to be thorough. And she was thorough, so much so that even though he'd just come, watching her sent him over the edge and he was adding to the mess on his abdomen. With a little smile she bent to slurp that off him as well. It was... gratifying wasn't the right word. There was too much there for it to be mere gratification. Some dark pleasure was looming, watching her casual degeneracy.

"Nobody's ever touched me like that before, Sam."

"No?" She didn't bother looking up from her work. "Every movie I've ever seen suggests Uniforms enjoy sex, too."

He flushed, watching her clean him up. "They do, just not with me, apparently. You're my first to do anything with..."

She looked up from his lap, then, an odd look on her face. "You mean you were a virgin? You gave me your cherry?" A little smile started spreading across her face.

He half smiled back, nodding. "Uh, yeah."

"Aw, Terry! That's so sweet! I've never been somebody's first before. We should celebrate!"

"Didn't we just?"

She chuckled. "Well, I suppose we did, at that. Did Benny know that when she brought you to me?" She went back to nuzzling his cock, and he felt another little shift inside himself. Nothing but pleasure for him, no judgement.

He shrugged as he answered her question. "Not unless you guys can smell that, too."

"No. Well, I can't. Maybe some can. I don't think she's that devious, anyway." She looked up again. "But Cedric sure would be, huh? She told me about that."

He shrugged again. "Yeah, those first couple days were kinda messed up." He started telling her about how he was completely blindsided, running through all the questions he'd had, his impressions, how he was still not sure he was staying. She spoke up at that.

"You might go?" With a last look and nod of satisfaction, she concluded her cleanup and moved up to cuddle against him, laying her head on his shoulder. She was a warm, tiny body covered in softest velvet pressed to his side, her arm draped over his chest, and as she sighed in comfort, he got another little worrying shift of emotion.

"I don't know. I don't exactly belong here. I can't keep it hidden forever, can I? Somebody else will smell it, or I'll say the wrong thing. Won't you all be in trouble for fraternizing with me?" He realized he was softly caressing her thigh and marveled again at how soft she was. It almost didn't feel like fur at all, much less hair.

"No. Not really. There's plenty of us who choose to go live among you guys, it's not like we can't interact. It's just everyone knows we'd all be in for some awful hard times if we were known. And it's not like you guys don't occasionally make it into town, though why you stubbornly persist through all the bullshit we try to deter you with is always a puzzle for us. Still it's been a few years since we`ve seen a Uniform."

He was drifting, listening to her recount a couple stories she remembered of some Uniforms that had stumbled on town, her sweet voice turning sleepy as she went, lulling him. Then she was quiet for a time. A part of him worried, but he ignored it for once. Then they were both asleep.

* * *

She must have woken first, because he was alone on her bed when he opened his eyes. Then a rhythmically slick sound alerted him to Sam's presence, sitting in her computer chair with her hand fiercely stimulating herself, Aspects showing full force. She was fixated on him to the point of not even noticing he was looking at her. When he followed her avaricious gaze, he noted his morning wood straining under its weight to rise just above his abdomen. He blushed, sitting up while trying not to make it obvious he was bashful.

"Uh, good morning, Sam."

She closed her eyes, throwing her head back and groaning through her orgasm.

"Fuck! Oh, shit that fucking cock of yours, Terry. I'm still fucking sore. You gotta give me more of that!"

The blush crept down his chest, but she didn't even notice as she shakily stood and moved to the bed. "Maybe we should talk about—"

"Shut up Terry, I'm getting fucked." Her forceful words were at odds with her over sensitized demeanor. She was wobbling like a newborn faun.

He let her push him down though it had all the force of a kitten behind it and watched her laboriously situate herself much as she had the night before. Her back arched as she stretched around the first few inches of him, and the image of her impaling herself on him in the morning light diffused through her white curtain was burned into his memory forever. As much for the eroticism of it as for the sudden panic at hearing the doorknob's lock spring open.

"Shit!" He said, sitting up as quickly as he could, inadvertently causing Sam to jostle into his lap, cock doing a terrible job of fitting between her little butt cheeks. She clung to him, pressing her hot, incredibly soft chest against him.

"Whoa, ho, ho! Well I guess I don't have to worry about how your night went, huh?"

Terry's head had whipped around when Benny opened the door, his face bright pink. He could see Charlie peeking around the doorframe as well, one hand over her mouth to cover her smile, the other covering her eyes, but doing a poor job between the spaces of her fingers. 

"Benny, you're cockblocking me from a Grade A dick. Grade—fucking—A. I'd kick your ass if I wasn't so sore!"

She just chuckled as she moved to the dresser, pulling out clean clothes for her friend. "Yeah, well, giveth and taketh and all that. C'mon, you owe me breakfast, you made a deal."

She spluttered trying to respond to that and then was hit in the face with some underwear. She climbed off him, grumbling and showing zero concern with her nudity in front of her friends. As she transformed back, he grabbed the sheet they'd shoved to the side of the bed during their evening activities and frantically wrapped himself in it.

When she was dressed, she informed him where the shower was, something he noticed she forewent, herself. Probably her way of getting back at Benny. They left, and Sam paused in the doorway, shooting a deadly glance into the hallway before turning to him apologetically. "You, uh, wanna hang out some time?"

He couldn't help finding her underlying grumpiness to be rather endearing. "Yeah. I'd like that. And... Thanks for last night."

She smiled as she pulled the door closed on her way out. "We'll have to do that again. Soon."


	6. Savage

September 5, 2017

Terry walked down the long hallway in Mains that led to the Dean's office. The secretary's desk was right next to her office and had a little plaque on it that read "Nina Cooper, Head Secretary". The woman behind the desk, presumably Nina, was a pretty, slim little thing not much taller than his shoulder. She had closely cropped black hair and her eyes were nearly the same shade. She gave him a small smile as he approached.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could see Dean Savage."

Her smile never faltered. "Your name?"

"Terrance Aldridge."

She looked briefly at a piece of paper, ostensibly a schedule of her boss' though they both knew he wasn't on there. "I'm afraid she doesn't have many openings today, Terrance. Can we make an appointment?"

He was hoping to avoid this. There were some questions he needed answered sooner rather than later.

"I suppose we could, but I'd rather speak with her today. I think there's been a major error."

Nina nodded. "Please have a seat, I'll be right back."

She stood, confirming her small stature, and he tried not to look at her legs in the maroon pleated skirt and grey velvet boots coming nearly to her knees. She ducked into Morgana Savage's office while he sat on a chair across the room.

It was a longer wait than he'd thought it would be. "She'll see you now, Terrance." She was flushed and readjusting her simple blouse as she sat back down. He eyed her sideways as he walked past her desk. Things were very, very strange in the Reservation. He'd begun to get used to it. Still, if he didn't miss his guess, the Dean of Admissions was physically involved in some way with her secretary. Not to say it couldn't happen elsewhere, it just seemed like people hid their sexuality less here.

Entering Morgana Savage's office was like stepping onto a movie set the difference was so stark. There were tapestries hung on the walls and a suit of armor in one corner behind her desk. There were bookshelves built into one entire wall from floor to high ceiling and they were completely full of old books. Another shelf was pigeon-holed for wine bottles and it was flanked by another shelf that—honest—held scrolls. It looked like Morgana was trying to harken back to an Arthurian-era drawing room, especially with the fireplace taking up a large portion of wall opposite the books. He could stand in it if not for the glass front. It held no fire at the moment. A rug led from the door to her huge, dark desk with plush leather chairs facing her. The computer sitting atop it was very oddly out of place until she looked up at him and then calmly flipped the flat monitor down inside the desk and covered it with a nifty wooden panel. _Now_ the room looked ancient.

She stood, a woman of considerable stature despite being a little shorter than him and was flanked by the heavy drapes pulled wide of the massive windows.

And she was _gorgeous_. She was the type of woman you didn't see in real life more than once unless you were very lucky. She put movie stars to shame because, were he inclined, he could reach out and touch her. She was real, and she had an amazing force of presence. Not even Ferdinand could make him feel so small.

"Mr. Aldridge," she said, her voice smooth and quiet, yet filling the room. "What can I do for you?" She walked around her desk and motioned for him to join her in the chairs angled towards each other.

He could see why Nina might want to be physically involved with her. She was wearing a suit, but it was cut to show off some pretty impressive curves. The pencil style skirt showed off incredibly toned legs and a fantastic butt, as it was designed to do. Her shirt was unbuttoned one button too many, perhaps a forgotten detail from Nina's visit. Just a hint, but it was enough to convince him of her spectacular bust.

"Mr. Aldridge?" Her eyebrow twitched up just the slightest. She looked somewhere in the range of three or four decades old but carried the weight of a century or more. The impression had him quite suddenly sweating. And inexplicably aroused. Which only had him sweating more.

"Yes. Hello." He made his way to the chair and extended his hand. "I'm Terrance Aldridge. My friends call me Terry."

"Morgana Savage." Her hand touched his and electrified him. She had the softest skin he'd ever felt. "What can the Dean of Admissions do for you, Terrance?" She subtly emphasized his name. Right. This was formal. Quit checking her out.

And suddenly he wasn't sure how to say it. Was he going to be in huge trouble if she knew he was a Uniform?

"Mrs. Savage—"

"Ms."

He cleared his throat. "Oh. Sorry?"

She shrugged, an almost wolfish grin briefly playing on her lips. "I'm old-fashioned."

 _Holy shit. Holy shit, she_ is _old._ He was absolutely sure of it. It wasn't just what she'd said but how she said it. This had to be part of the magic of the Totems. She was lifetimes older than him; probably older than America itself.

"Oh man." He couldn't help a slight tremor, and his palms followed suit with the rest of his sweating body. "Ms. Savage there's, uh, there's been a huge mistake. I'm not Totemic. I didn't know this was a Totemic University. I'm normal. Er, I mean, I'm not the same as you guys." Her eyes were slowly widening, and her nostrils flared as she took a huge deep breath. Cedric had once done the same thing, and now he knew it was for smelling him.

She stood up, towering over him. He could swear she was taller than before. "How did you come to Inner Springs, Terrance, without an invitation?"

She turned to walk toward a bookshelf, pretending to study the titles. He realized he'd been holding his breath since she stood. He also realized he couldn't stop his arousal. Something must be wrong with him. He'd only felt more immediately in danger a couple times before.

"I _was_ invited, Dean Savage. I got it in the mail. When I checked online, the deal was too good to pass up. My mom can't afford my college so I—"

"Aldridge is your surname? Where are you from?"

"Barlow."

She breathed in again, and he looked out the window until she came back to her desk and sat in front of him. "You are not of the Ursine Aldridges?"

He hesitantly shook his head. "I don't even know what that means."

She pulled out a drawer and pressed a button. "Nina."

"Yes, Dean?" Nina Cooper's voice came from the desk.

"Come here." It was the most casual command Terry had ever wanted to obey, especially considering it wasn't aimed at him. He actually had gotten halfway out of his chair before he realized it.

Nina entered moments later, smoothing her skirt against her legs. She went to stand beside Morgana's desk.

"It was your new computer program we used this year to extend offers to out-of-towners, yes?"

She nodded.

The Dean turned to him. "Tell her what you just told me."

"Yes. Um. I'm not Totemic."

It was study in visible emotion to watch her face go from placid to abject horror.

"What is the policy concerning Uniforms, Nina?"

She shook her head as she turned to her boss. "No, please Morgana I... I didn't know. I didn't know, it was a mistake!"

"Of course it was a mistake! I do not hire imbeciles!" She stood up, her hands gripping the desk. There was no doubt about it. She was taller. And larger. "How many more do you think could have slipped through?"

Nina was still frantically shaking her head. "I remember, there was only one eligible name. I'd checked to make sure the thing was working. Oh, gods I remember his name now, too!"

"What have you seen, boy? I smell other People on you." Morgana's voice was a little deeper. She removed her coat and he watched, amazed as her body strained against the clothes beneath. The two buttons at the top of her shirt were about to pop.

He sat, too shocked to speak. He knew his mouth was open. He'd seen these transformations before, but they were still impossible to reconcile in the moment.

"Where are you staying?" Her voice was even deeper as the resonant chambers that made speech possible elongated ever so slowly. Her neck stretched; her jaw lengthened. Her shirt finally gave out and snapped open. The skirt stretched nearly sheer before it ripped simultaneously in several places before finally falling off her expanding hips along with her panties. Her muscular thighs shredded the tights. He looked back up at her face, now higher than Ferdinand's would be. It took on a decidedly reptilian shape, her nose now just two slits above a mouth filled with short, devilishly sharp looking teeth. Her skin was taking on a gray cast, and her hair was solidifying into short horn-like protrusions on the back of her head. Her hands were tipped in elegant claws as they came up to rip off the remnants of clothing still clinging to her upper body. Bands of pale-yellow ridges ran horizontally from below her jaw down to her formerly smooth abdomen.

"Have you told any others of your kind what you've seen?" She had to be near twelve feet tall. The high ceilings of the room didn't look so large anymore. Her breasts were the size of medicine balls and adorning them were grey-purple nipples the diameter of his wrist. The breasts were the same pale yellow as the rest of her underbelly but without the ridges, heavy and round, sitting high and proud as her sinuous spine lengthened. Peripherally he noticed a tail longer than he was tall, covered in the same almost leathery looking gray skin as the rest of her. The base had to be as big around as his waist. Finally, he looked down—or straight ahead given her change in height—and saw what was between her massive thighs.

A cock.

It was unlike anything he'd ever seen. It had to be almost two feet long and as big around as his thigh or more and lay limply over her gonads. The balls hanging in the tight, stretched sac were each at least as large as his head. There was that grey skin covering it in a foreskin, but even flaccid as it was, it was obvious the head had the same basic shape as a man's of a broad, fat variety.

She was a dragon. A _hermaphrodite_ dragon. Morgana's human face was still almost there, hints of the sly eyes, the gorgeous smile. Her shoulders and arms were feminine, her legs, while large enough to carry her new bulk, were unmistakably female. He had never been so confused at his rock-hard penis before in his life; fear and arousal boiled in equal parts.

A sudden moan made them both look at Nina. He'd missed her transformation. She was sleek, naked, with an inky, slick black on the back half of her body. Down the front of her from her collarbone to the tops of her thighs she was a brilliant white. Her head was reminiscent of an orca, near as he could tell. She had a thin tail ending in cute little flukes, and her black hands were currently buried and very active between her perfectly smooth legs. There was no hair on her starkly two-toned body.

She was looking adoringly up at the Dean, her knees turned inward and bent as if she desperately needed to urinate, her hands active on her streamlined breasts and between her legs. The draconian woman's whole transformation had taken all of a minute, but Nina was at least an orgasm deep into masturbating judging by the fluids shining on the inside of her thighs.

"Boy. Lock that door."

He was turning the lock before he realized he'd responded to the contralto voice, still as sweet and surprisingly soft, but filling the room, and him, even more than before.

"Tell me everything."

Words spilled from him. He told her every pertinent moment he could think of from the time he'd gotten the mail to the present. Partway through, she began moving. He thought something with that much bulk would move the world with her, but it wasn't so. She calmly drew the heavy drapes, casting the room into shadow before she flicked a switch on the desk, starting the fire in the gas fireplace. It made the room look even more medieval. Nina stood almost helplessly, still furiously fingering herself as she gazed at Morgana worshipfully, wet noises shlicking into the brief silences between his breaths.

When he got to the part about him having sex with Sam, she stopped him with a wry smile sneaking up her face. "Take off your clothes. Let me see what we have to work with."

He had never become naked more quickly.

"Oh-ho-ho! Look at this! Are you sure you don't have some Equine blood in you? Nina." The girl moaned at the sound of her name. "Kneel." Nina fell to her knees, shaking in pleasure. "Put your hands behind your back and do not touch yourself anymore."

"Boy. Come here." He stood next to Nina, feeling the heat from her arousal wafting off her entire body. They were positioned next to the desk, Nina closer to the wall, her knees wide and her pussy dripping copiously onto the dark tiles. "Tie Nina's hands together." 

She handed him a length of rope from inside her desk and he stepped behind her. Nina's tail coiled against his leg, his hip, his back, as he bent to tie her wrists together. Her skin was oddly slick, as if covered in a film. It wasn't unpleasant, and nothing came away when he stopped touching her, but it reminded him of the sea cucumbers he'd touched in an aquarium field trip as a child. He noticed, too, that she had a wrinkle on either side of her spine between her shoulder blades.

_Blowholes._

"Tell me what is arousing you, boy."

His cockhead was pressed against his stomach, the angle of the curve making his precum dribble against his abdomen.

"You are the most fantastically attractive thing I could ever have dreamed up from the size of your cock to the way you move your—" He shut his mouth with a click, cutting off the compelled explanation. He hadn't meant to say anything, much less admit that.

She smiled her dragon's smile. "And what of Nina?"

"I want to see if she is as slick inside as—damnit!" He grunted in annoyance.

She placed her hand on the top of Nina's head and rotated her to look at him, his junk in her face. The secretary's head fit easily into the Dean's palm. "I'm going to fuck myself with you, Nina. How would you like him fucking _you_ at the same time?"

She whimpered as she came again; the mere thoughts of what was to come pushing her over the edge again. He could hear her juices flowing onto the floor. The smell in the room was overwhelmingly of sex, both his own and Nina's. Morgana had her own scent, unique and powerful, exotic and stimulating.

"Stand in front of me, boy." She turned and he followed. 

He ended facing her, looking up and down the impossible sight of her. She bent down, placing an oversized hand on his head and guiding him to her nipple. His own hands came up to hold the soft flesh. It was as pliable as a normal nipple, just larger than he could safely put in his mouth without scraping excessively. Not that she seemed to notice, as she urged him towards it.

"But my teeth—"

"Won't hurt me."

Her confidence and demanding guidance released his inhibitions. He desperately shoved it into his mouth, unmindful of his molars scraping against her soft skin. She seemed to enjoy him chewing on it, letting out muffled grunts as she shoved his face into her ample breastflesh. He felt something large and soft press against his leg and then move slowly up his inner thigh. At first, he thought it was her knee, but when it came to rest in between his legs and then steadily add pressure upwards, causing him to rise to his tip toes, he realized it was her cock.

She gently pulled his head away and he released her nipple, the teeth marks in the supple skin making his own dick throb almost painfully.

"Go fuck Nina. You'll both be pleasantly surprised."

Because of the pressure pushing up against his taint, he had to practically dismount. He placed both hands and pressed down to back off. He'd thought her nipples were soft. The gray skin stretched over her insane genitals was like moonlight on silk.

He walked around her, trailing a hand against her leg, confirming the rest of her skin, despite its almost leathery look, was just as soft over her entire body. It was marvelous. Terry stopped behind the kneeling secretary. She shifted forward, moaning quietly. She was still steadily dripping her arousal onto the floor and there was a sizeable puddle beneath her. It was steadily cooling but not cold. It was an odd detail, to realize her floor was heated, but it made sense if the two of them spent time without clothes on in here often enough.

Morgana leaned forward on all fours and raised her tail. Her balls stayed tightly against the underside of her shaft. The perfect asterisk shape of her anus was the same clean, grayish color as the surrounding skin of her meaty cheeks.

"You know what comes next, Nina." The girl whimpered out an affirmative. "I think I'll thank you for making this particular mistake. I'm going to enjoy feeling your punishment."

She looked over her shoulder as she backed up. Her earlier words _I'm going to fuck myself with you, Nina_ suddenly clicked into meaning. Nina took a huge breath in anticipation; it went on and on longer than he thought possible as her lungs kept filling, an obvious Aspect of her marine mammal Totem. The slight girl raised her head and pointed herself towards the Dean's rear. Her sphincter winked open and closed until it came in contact, then it parted slowly, sliding glacially over the secretary's smooth head. Morgana had a hand on her desk for balance and the other was holding the monstrosity of a cock. Her balls were swinging high and tight against her as she slowly masturbated herself. Finally, she rested her stretched hole against Nina's shoulders.

Morgana looked skyward and sighed.

Terry let out a blast of air he was unaware he was holding and looked down at the writhing orca girl beneath him. Her hands and feet were clinching and unclenching in time with her spasming body as she came over and over, matching the rhythm of Morgana's squeezing hole. Each time she let out a waterfall of ejaculate from inside her. He counted three helpless orgasms before he got down on his knees to watch closely. Her tail found him and pulled him closer. 

He rested his hand against her pussy, and she came again, coating his hand in liquid, syrupy cum. Then, on a hunch, he began inserting two of his girlcum-coated fingers into her ass. He could hear her muffled screaming from inside Morgana while he _felt_ her scream in his digits as he added two more. Then he pushed his whole hand in. 

Sam hadn't been kidding. The People had an incredibly erotic elasticity to their bodies. Her asshole soon gripped his wrist like a vise as she came once more, and he used the angle to lift her hips up.

He placed the tip of his throbbing dick against her overly juicy pussy and savored every inch as he pushed himself inside her. The inside of her was indeed slicker than the outside and clinching against him like mad. He could feel himself stretch her open against his hand still buried in her ass. He put pressure against the top of his cock as he slid more of himself into her. It was a fascinating contrast between a well-lubricated glide and the fierce tightening of her inner walls. She was vibrating like a huge string and then he felt her clamp down on him, her juices running pleasantly off his balls in rhythmic runnels.

Morgana began to slowly slide up Nina's neck then bump back roughly against her shoulders. The first impact shoved her tight hole the rest of the way onto Terry's cock. He could feel her scream thrum through her as she took the last three inches of him all at once. It was louder than before, and he realized her now open blowholes were helping. She inhaled deeply as Morgana squeezed her partly out again, then pulled her back in with masterful inner muscles.

It was too much for him. But before he exploded, he wanted some more involvement and began pistoning into her. He barely felt the almost constant stream of Nina's fluids down his balls and thighs. He stood most of the way up, and hitched her up higher, thrusting as hard as he could into her, if shallowly. Morgana let him do most of the work for her.

He pulled his hand out of her gaping ass and watched it wink as he grabbed her slim hips and planted his feet, then jackhammered into her. Her legs were completely extended in another orgasm as he supported her weight at the pelvis, her feet frantically flexing and pointing straight as her thighs shuddered.

Morgana moaned and arched her back as he slammed into the trapped Nina. Her dragon's tail swept from side to side until he got inspiration and grabbed it. He used it as leverage to shove himself into the small woman with all the force his whole body could muster. Until it happened.

With a sudden jolt forward, Morgana gasped, shocked, as Nina's slender shoulders passed inside of her.

After a pause the dragon woman's head whipped around, glaring maniacally. "More. Give me more. She can hold her breath, _give me more, **now!**_ "

He put more weight onto Morgana's tail with no noticeable strain from her and shoved himself into Nina again. She inched past her shoulders to her biceps inside Morgana. The Dean hunkered herself down and pushed down onto her trapped secretary, sliding her further in. Nina's blowholes opened wide as she took a massive breath. Then they were gone, her body in up to her elbows. Terry didn't stop hammering her in further until it was finally too much.

The girl's body was constantly taut, her inner walls spasming wildly as Terry let go and came. She shuddered and shook, soaking his legs with her liquid excitement. He was thrust as deeply as he possibly could be. His hands, both back on her hips, were nearly being swallowed by the consuming ass of the monstrous woman growling in another language.

He slid out of her, finding her clinging to him as tenaciously on the way out as ever. He watched as Morgana's ass flexed, flaring, then tightened. Nina slid further in. Soon her little butt was gone, her tail sticking out between her thighs. Flex, flare, tighten. Nina's thighs. Flex, flare, tighten. Nina's knees. Flex, flare—three orgasms worth of Nina's juices flooding out—tighten. Nina was gone to her ankles, the little flukes on her long tail poking out as well.

Then Morgana was turning, faster than he thought possible. She swept the two chairs in front of her desk towards the door and flung the long rug with them. She knelt hastily in her secretary's puddle of lust, now growing with the additions escaping from the imperfect seal on the woman lodged deep within Morgana. She pushed him down with frightening ease.

The whole time she rearranged the room she'd had a large thumb over the only slightly smaller opening at the head of her beastly member. She removed her thumb now and held her cock over him. He fully expected to be blasted.

She growled, long and low. First it dribbled, huge, fat, thick gobs of spunk dripped and splashed onto his legs. He watched the urethral chamber distend as another thick wad made its way up her dick, this time spraying out over him. He also noticed a large bulge in her stomach where she was rubbing it lovingly as she came on him. Her third shot spurted out a little more, with a low-pressure jet that basted him from his forehead to his waist. Despite his best efforts, it made its way into his mouth as he awkwardly gasped for more breath. He thought he might drown if it got any more powerful, but it went back to dribbling with the occasional rush of thick, heavy cream.

It was one of the sweetest, most oddly delicious things he'd ever tasted. It clung to his mouth almost like peanut butter, though it wasn't quite as stubborn. He made sure more of the viscous stuff landed in his mouth as it poured out of her in a constant stream between the pressurized gobs her balls pumped out.

He lay in a mild state of euphoria, his mind blank, for an indeterminate time as the nectar worked inside him, warming his blood. He finally came back to reality as he realized Nina's dainty black feet and flukes were dangling prettily above him. He sat up as Morgana relinquished her hold on her employee. Nina slid out slowly into his arms—limply—and at first, he was afraid she had asphyxiated. Then, as he cradled her amid a last gush of her ejaculate from inside Morgana, he noticed her breathing very slowly. She was exhausted, not dead.

The Dean turned back around with a sigh and settled back on her haunches, her tail supporting her as she looked down at her sex-caked partners with a secretive smile.

"What do you think, Terrance? Do you still believe it was a mistake, your being here?"

He looked down at Nina as she shifted back into her human form, still unconscious. She was just as slight, her pert little breasts regaining their pale pink hue along with the rest of her. Her tail was the last to fully retreat. Her skin was still slick, but so was his, now.

Terry looked back up at Morgana. "I really, _really_ like it here in Inner Springs."

The dragon's smile came again. "Good. We're not done here."

His eyes widened as she began stroking her quickly hardening cock.

***

Terry walked stiffly up the stairs onto the porch. Every muscle in his body ached. Sometime around the fourth time he'd been painted head to toe with dragon jizz, and a record third orgasm of his own, they'd all piled into a locker room-sized shower hidden behind a bookshelf in the Dean's office—a handy thing to have for a creature twice the height of the average man and probably four or five times the mass, especially if that creature was capable of making such truly epic messes. It had helped mitigate some of the soreness, but he'd had a workout like none other.

 _Goddamn magical Totem people and their marathon sex sessions and their goddamn magical stamina. It's not fair._ He couldn't really summon any ill will of course even though his cock felt wrung out and sore as the rest of him—the marathon sex sessions he'd witnessed so far had largely included him, after all.

He took a deep breath and walked inside. The house felt oddly still as he toed off his shoes and walked down the hall.

A cheer crashed into him as he came into the living room to see his roommates, Cedric, and Sam all piled onto the furniture clapping and whooping. He could only stand there flabbergasted.

"I told you he wouldn't get eaten, Nando. You owe me lunch."

Sam circled his arm with one of her own and led him up the stairs to his room. The applause and cheering didn't die down until she'd closed the door to his room and pushed him up against it. She went in for a kiss but hesitated when he let out an "oof" at the rough handling.

"Oh, you okay?"

He grunted a little. "Yeah, I just think I need to take it easy. This place is gonna be the death of me."

She smiled a curious smile and cocked her head. "So... That means you'll stick around long enough to let it be?"

He looked down into her adorable face, her big brown eyes searching his own. He was pretty sure he could fall in love with those eyes. That was going to be a problem. His head thumped against the door as he exhaled a little chuckle. "I think it does."

She let out a little yip and hauled his head down to smoosh her lips into his, ignoring his groan. She finished off the kiss with a big noisy smack and then pushed him to his bed.

"No, no, no, no please! I can't anymore today, I'll dry up and blow away!"

She just laughed as she pushed him down then sat on Ferdinand's bed across from him. "Dean Savage is legendary. Like, kinda literally. You gotta tell me what happened."

He let out a deep breath and started telling the story as he stared at the ceiling. She made a few noises throughout, mostly of amazement or what he assumed was sexual approval as each time he got one of those he looked over to see her rubbing her thighs together, a certain light in her eyes that made him think _frisky_. He wasn't interrupted until he arrived at the point where the Dean had asked if he was going to stay.

His phone rang.

He looked at the unknown number and considered not answering.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Aldridge."

"Dean Savage?" He sat up, and Sam leaned forward, her face intent.

"In all the excitement, I seem to have forgotten myself. Do you have a moment to speak?" He affirmed that he did. There was a muffled rhythmic sound on her end. "Good. My job as Dean is to make sure my charges are well situated and safe. I consider you one of my charges now, Terrance."

She paused there and Terry shyly filled the pregnant silence with a heartfelt "thank you."

"As I think should be obvious, your presence does leave a certain danger to the rest of my charges."

"Oh no, don't worry about that, Dean Savage. I wouldn't tell anybod—"

"I know. This I actually do know. I'm more concerned about the connections you have from outside the Reservation."

"You mean like my mom? We don't really have the kind of relationship where she would just drop in like that. Plus, she's crazy busy. She'd call before making that long of a drive."

That rhythmic noise cut off abruptly as only a machine could. "What about friends, coworkers, old neighbors? Who knows you are going to school here?"

He blushed. "You, uh, don't have to worry about, um... Any of that."

It was her turn for an awkward pause. "It seems that situation at least has begun to be remedied. Keep in mind I have yet to inform other authorities. As of now, the only People who know are those you've told. I ask you keep that number small for a while, this is an unprecedented situation."

"That's no problem. I don't really like too much attention." He glanced at Sam who gave him a toothy grin.

"Well then, that's that I suppose. I'm interested in what you will do here, Mr. Aldridge, a sight more than what may be fair to the other students. You may be the beginning of something very good for the Reservation and possibly the People as a whole. Or you may be the biggest mistake I've ever made." She made a sound like an audible shrug. "You are already to be commended, I suppose. I've been around quite a while, Terrance. Uniforms rarely do so well matched against the ardor of a Totem."

His blush was even quicker and more intense, this time, and he began stuttering but she talked right over him. "I would have the use of talents like yours right now if I could, but I suppose we all make do." The rhythmic sound started again. "Have a good night, Terrance. I'll be in touch."

The phone call clicked off. He was silent for several beats before turning to a wide-eyed Sam. "Uh, how much of that did you—"

"I heard pretty much all of it. Damn, Terry," her grin was Cheshire-big now. "Damn! You're a fuckin' stud!"

She jumped across the space between the beds and was in the middle of climbing on top of him when the door opened for Ferdinand to squeeze through.

"I believe I am the stud for this house. Hey!" Sam pelted him with Terry's pillows, one after the other.

"Out! This room is in use!"

"This is my room!" But he shut the door anyway.

She straddled him and gave him a couple quick kisses. "You're gonna have to finish the rest of your play-by-play later, I wouldn't be able to sit through it." The kisses became a little more insistent. "I'm keeping you around. This year's gonna be interesting as hell!"

"That sounds ominous."

"I'll show you ominous. Gird your loins, studboy!"

And though Terry did protest, he wasn't going to discourage the great, merciless fuckery of his tiny tormentor. 

**END PART ONE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks be to Jayslab who helped improve this chapter with thoughtful edits! You can find writing by Jayslab at https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayslab


	7. Part Two

Fall Term

September 9, 2017

"You're in?"

She nodded as she swallowed another few inches of his thick cock, humming a yes that sent delightful vibrations up his turgid organ and made it flex and curl as much as it could in her tight throat.

"And you're sure you covered your tracks? If this doesn't work, it won't be traced back to me?"

She shook her head, near the root of his dick, and let her long, long tongue slurp out and about, coiling around one of his fat nuts and hefting it.

"Good. I can't believe Savage's idiocy. I never thought he'd come out and tell her, but never in a million years did I imagine she would approve of him." He smiled. "Who knows, when this is all done, it looks like the old bitch gave me an easy case to finally get rid of her."

Zir didn't bother participating in what was clearly Victor musing aloud to himself. She focused on her task as Victor predictably pulled her face into his pudgy abdomen, making his cock plumb the deep length of her neck.

It was obvious he was distracted. His flood of cum punched through her and filled her stomach, welling quickly into a heavy, viscous pool that weighed her belly nearly to the ground, but he offered nothing beyond an acknowledging grunt as he perused the summarizing document she'd made for him.

He placed a broad foot on her shoulder and shoved her off, not even noticing how hard her head hit the desk, then got up to walk to the shredder. "Alright then, you know what your next tasks are. I expect regular reports on the boy and keep up the pressure elsewhere."

"Oh and Zir," he added as he slid the paper into the whirring machine, "don't botch it. I don't want to have to kill anybody. That's just a messy business."


	8. Twins

October 28, 2017

"What are you doing?" Ferdinand asked from the couch as Terry made his way for the door.

"What do you mean? I'm going to the party." He adjusted his sombrero to distribute weight better. "You look ready, aren't you coming?"

Ferdinand muted the TV and then cast about, apparently looking for his phone. "What time is it?"

"Going on eight. Shouldn't we be leaving?"

Ferdinand's eyebrows shot up. "The party _starts_ at eight."

"Yeah, and we'll only have five minutes to spare as it is."

Ferdinand leaned forward, his blocky cardboard Optimus Prime costume grating along the poorly planned joints. "Terry. It's bad enough you're going as a gay _elote_ man—

"I'm Speedy Gonzalez."

"—so I'm certainly not going to let you arrive early to a party."

"I can't tell if you're messing with me right now."

The big man stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder to gently guide him back to the couch. "We have more work to do on you than I thought. Look, you don't arrive on time to parties. And I'll swear on my mother's grave I don't know you if you arrive _early_."

He sat down, loosening the sailor-style red kerchief. "So, it's not polite to arrive early? 'Cause, I always heard it was."

"Yes, if you're forty. You are going to this party to make friends with people our age and so your girl will continue wanting you to pork her."

"I'm going because Sam asked me to. She wants to introduce me to her siblings, she said. And... I mean, she's not _my_ girl, we just had sex a few times. She's fun." He found himself mumbling and blushing by the end of his statement.

Benny's voice drifted from the stairs as she descended. "Well are you going to do something about it? Maybe she wants to be your girl, have you asked? I know the People treat sex a little more wildly than most Uniforms do, but there are plenty who are happy with purely monogamous relationships."

Benny was squeezed into a Sailor Jupiter costume. The green and pink popped against her bronze skin and the snow white of the top stretched tight enough he could see the definition in her abdominal muscles and her breasts strained the fabric nearly sheer. He was almost expecting his nose to explode in a bloody fountain like the anime trope. She wasn't particularly leggy, but that short of a skirt would lengthen any leg, especially with the heeled boots.

"Well, thanks for that, Terry."

He shook his head. "What?"

She chuckled as she headed to the kitchen. "You were staring. I said thanks."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. That's a pretty amazing costume though. Very authentic."

The front door opened and Cedric walked in. He was dressed head to toe in black, only his beefy arms and the skin around his eyes visible in his Ryu Hayabusa costume, complete with helmet, tattered cape, and leg shurikens—though no katana on his back. "Hey guys."

Terry looked down at his simple white shirt and pants cut-off at the knee. "Was there a shop somewhere in town I didn't know about?"

Nando patted his shoulder. "They take it a little more seriously than most of us. It won't be so impressive when Cedric has to remove all that. Ninjas still sweat."

Cedric was clearly smiling through the mask. "I suffer for my craft. We gonna pregame this, or just head over?"

"See? Shouldn't we get there on time?"

Cedric looked at him as if he'd just said pineapple was acceptable on pizza. "What? No! I meant like in a half hour. We have more work to do on you than I thought."

"Thank you," Ferdinand agreed. "I've been trying to tell him."

"Leave the poor guy alone, guys, geez." Charlie now appeared at the top of the stairs. Like her roommate, she was dressed as an anime character, but this one was particularly close to his heart: Android 18. She was much thicker in thigh and bust especially than traditionally depicted, but Terry's brain did a loop-de-loop anyway. Her hair was longer, though she'd parted it accurately, but her clothes were spot on from the thin-striped sleeves to the heeled boots.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and made a self-conscious little pluck at her denim skirt, almost a curtsy. "Catching flies again, Terry." She was blushing.

"Shall I shake you out of it this time?" Ferdinand asked through clenched teeth pretending to smile.

"Excuse me," Charlie said, angling her chin up in an out of character way. "This lady is more than happy to take a compliment when it's given, thank you very much. Especially when I know it's sincere."

Ferdinand frowned. "You get plenty of compliments. You don't need any from him."

Terry was surprised to see Charlie's jaw clench in annoyance. "You know, Ferdinand, I find it's actually rather hard to get too many compliments."

"You know," Terry spoke up as Ferdinand took a deep breath to respond, "I think I'll head out."

Benny leaned on the wall, snacking from a bag of peanuts, her heavy-lidded eyes looking back and forth between her Bovine roommates. "You know, we probably should just walk. It'd be around the right time anyway, and that way we don't have to worry about parking around the block or getting boxed in tomorrow morning."

For the second time in as many months, Terry found himself walking to a party he was explicitly invited to. With a group of friends. He marveled at how that felt. He'd fallen out with his one close friend from high school after Chuck had joined the military and everyone else he knew had gone straight to college, mostly hours away. He'd been the only one who worked a job for a year first, thinking he and his girlfriend of the time, who was still a senior in high school, would go to college together. It hadn't taken him long after she broke up with him to understand she had been using him.

Finding himself practically dragged into a friend group was an awkward experience, but it was hard to be anything besides grateful. Other people at the school mostly ignored him benignly, but he didn't feel like it was because he was an outcast. There was something freeing about moving somewhere nobody really knew him. No expectations.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He glanced at Charlie. "Sorry, was I being too quiet again?"

She giggled. "You've gotten better the last month. You don't seem as nervous as last time."

He shrugged. "I'm not, I guess."

From in front of them and without turning, Nando opined, "amazing what a good shag will do for you."

"Shag?" Terry asked. "Now who sounds like they're forty?"

"I'm sorry, would you prefer gut crunching? Smashing pissers? Harpooning the salty longshoreman? The ol' humpy-squirty?"

"Ew, Nando, stop!" squealed Charlie.

Now he did turn, bowing to Charlie and making his chunky cardboard accoutrements clatter. "I do apologize, my sweet cow girl. Your delicate sensibilities don't deserve such offense."

She gave him a dubious look. "Thanks."

"I wouldn't want to hurt my chances of locking legs and swapping gravy later—hey! Haha!" He danced ahead of her threatening arm.

Cedric and Benny fell back with Terry to watch the two Bovines' mock chase further up the sidewalk.

"She's certainly been more willing to take a whack at him recently," Benny commented. "And that came out wrong."

Cedric shrugged. "You would know, living with her. They still tense about the usual stuff?"

"Yeah. I've been telling her she needs to talk to him, but you know Charlie."

Terry looked at her, interested, but the other two let the gossip die there.

"Hey, Terry," Cedric turned around and walked backward. Terry had mostly grown accustomed to the man's bafflingly deep well of self-assurance, this was just one more small demonstration. "I haven't gotten a good chance to ask how you've been handling school. New place, new people—"

"Being blind-sided with the existence of magic."

He just smiled at Benny's interruption. "How is the Reservation treating you?"

Terry looked away. Cedric had a tendency to keep eye contact. "To be honest, sometimes I think I'm going insane. School is school, I listen to lectures, I do busywork and read books and do math. And then I watch a woman turn into a dragon with a dick more or less exactly the size of a train."

That earned a snicker from Benny.

"Let's see, I lost my virginity to a mouse girl, I saw a little kid turn into a wombat when I was driving past the park once, and I'm excited for my Biology mid-term because of how organized my notes are so far." He looked back at Cedric. "Basically, I'm waiting for the dream to end because nothing makes sense, and this is amazing."

Cedric walked several more yards then nodded and turned back, satisfied. "Good. And we're still the only ones who know you're a Uniform, right?"

He had informed them of his conversation with Dean Savage. With the exception of Sam, nobody outside the initial group, Nina, and the dean knew yet. Happily, he had found it affected his day to day life very little. Though he did lament that he couldn't ask about it outside the group.

"Unless one of you has decided to sic another friend on me." He could see Benny's grin out of the corner of his eye. Claim the higher ground all she wanted, she clearly had the same humor as Cedric. "There is one weird girl who's been giving me side eye every time she passes. I'm assuming she smells something is off."

Cedric narrowed his eyes. "You know her name?"

"No, but she's in a bunch of my classes. Actually, now I think about it, she's in all my classes."

"Probably learn her name, then, yeah?" 

Benny agreed with him. "Might want to head that problem off at the pass."

Charlie and Nando had drifted back with the other three, Charlie still wielding some looks Terry was both impressed she could pull off and wouldn't want aimed his way. They walked the rest of the way talking about their first two months of classes. 

Like Terry, Charlie was a freshman, though a year younger than him. Benny was a sophomore and Cedric and Ferdinand were juniors, all three of whom were in the humanities; Benny and Ferdinand were bound for history majors, Cedric was focusing on literature which had surprised Terry to find out. He didn't seem like a stereotypical meat head, but Terry wouldn't have bet on the man being a Shakespeare enthusiast. Charlie was gung-ho for biology. They all made Terry a little envious as he wasn't sure where he was headed. His major was currently undeclared, though he'd filled his electives with science-related topics.

The school, small as it was, only offered undergraduate work. Terry suspected it also didn't want any more scrutiny than necessary and so had no reason for people to look closer, like for instance at a post-grad program. He assumed there were plenty of other ways they kept under the radar. The world at large had certainly never heard of the unassuming and generic-sounding Gunther College.

Eventually, they made it to the Phelps house, a place that looked like it once housed a decent sized fraternity or sorority, though Terry learned it was because the Phelps family was very large. He had yet to meet Sam's family, as the parents lived out of state and only a few of her siblings were currently in town. Sam was waving at them from the wide porch she was sweeping off, still in street clothes. "Hey! You guys are way early! We weren't expecting anyone for at least an hour."

Terry faced the combined stares of Cedric and Ferdinand.

"What do you mean?" Charlie called back.

"They moved the party back." Benny grinned with far too many teeth as she walked past the rest of the surprised group. "Figured you guys didn't see it on social media." She addressed Sam, "we came early to help set up. I know Tim and Horace usually make more work than it's worth suffering their help for."

Terry could only laugh as the two larger men glared after her. Cedric deserved the woman.

"You all look great, by the way." They all made their way up the steps and Sam handed her broom to Benny. "Well thanks, guys. For sure, we could always use the help."

The Phelps', Terry had gleaned, were the most common destination for a party as everyone knew the quality of food and music were highest. They managed to ride a line between above-average considerations and trying too hard for a college-age demographic that drew people in.

The group was caught up on the remaining tasks and split or teamed up as needed to get it all done. Terry was more than a little annoyed, and quite a bit suspicious, when he found himself in the kitchen to be teamed with Tim and Horace, Sam's older brothers. They were twins, though clearly fraternal as they looked rather dissimilar as they were organizing large platters of finger foods. They were both swarthier and surprisingly bulky compared to their sister though not too much taller. Tim had a pompadour to go with his discount Elvis get-up as well as a strong chin with a deep cleft. Horace's face was rounder with beady eyes, and he had no costume yet.

"Guys, this is Terry," Sam said as they looked up from their tasks. Fraternal twins they might be, but their attention shifted in unison from her to him and back to her in an identically, and distinctly Older Brother kind of way.

"What's up, new guy?"

"Be nice to him. I'm going to go get changed." She turned and rose up to her tiptoes to peck his cheek with a smile. "Thanks again for the help, Terry. I think you'll like my costume."

He smiled as well as he could as she tossed another smile over her shoulder on the way out. When he turned back to the brothers, they were both looking at him again.

"So you're into Sammy?" asked Tim.

He shrugged as nonchalantly as he could, trying to play it cool and ignore his own self-pity. "We've been hanging out. Nothing official."

They looked at each other. Then back at him. "So you're doing Sammy?"

He inhaled deeply, unsure what to say. Then it occurred to him he owed them nothing. "Well. What are you guys working on? How can I help?"

Horace snorted softly and went back to cutting wraps into smallish pieces. "Yeah, he's doing Sammy."

Tim gestured to the huge tin trough on the floor beside the acre-wide island they were working at. "You could fill that with ice and beer." They had gotten a keg as well, but there were also bottles of various microbrews.

They grilled him, but lightly as they all drank some of the beer he'd filled the tub with. They were stereotypical older brothers but not offensively so. To keep from playing pure defense, he asked them plenty of questions as well. Trading info back and forth passed the time quickly as they finished up several large platters of food. He learned Tim was a mechanic and Horace was a carpenter in town and though they had salt-of-the-earth type occupations both had a passion for cooking and hosting parties. They were a handful of years older. They envied their globetrotting older sisters who were currently in Europe. They had an older brother studying to be a pilot and another older brother who was a journalist on the east coast.

Terry was about to ask about other family when he noticed a very short theoretical physicist in a chunky grey and orange outfit opening the massive refrigerator.

He was quite a bit loosened up and feeling like poking the snarky brothers a little. "Wow, you weren't kidding, Sam, I dig the costume. Never knew Gordon Freeman had such a nice ass."

Tim and Horace's heads shot up, staring at him and he couldn't help but shoot them a bit of a shit-eating grin as he walked over to the refrigerator. Sam turned to look at him, wide-eyed with surprise. She even had a ridiculous fake goatee on her cherubic face.

He pushed the thick-framed glasses up her nose and frowned as Sam stared at him, a monotone sound of obvious unsurety droning out of her. "Uhh, you must be Terry?"

"What?"

Tim and Horace began falling all over each other laughing.

The diminutive Gordon Freeman gave an apologetic smile from inside the bushy false beard and extended a hand. "My name's Jaime. I have a feeling I've just helped birth a family story. Sorry."

Twins. More twins, and _these_ were clearly identical. He could see Sam in every line of Jaime's face. Her voice was almost the same; smokier, more alto. Her compact figure called to all the same urges as Sam's in the exact same way. Even her little hand gripped with the same fine-boned, confident grasp.

"Well then. Nice to meet you Jaime." He was blushing, he knew, and trying very hard not to glare at Tim and Horace, who were still yucking it up, breathlessly repeating imitations of what they'd just seen.

"You're cute, Terry. Thanks for helping my idiot brothers out. They decided the eleventh hour was too early this time." She walked out of the room with a soda in hand, her hips sashaying as she cast a familiar look over her shoulder.

He gave her the half of a grin he could muster. "My pleasure."

"Oh! Oh shit, Jaime's got it for the new guy." Tim sniggered. Horace was wiping tears from his face as his mirth spilled over. 

He glared at the two brothers. "Just so we're clear: fuck you two just a little bit, yeah?"

That brought another round of laughter from them.

"How the hell was I supposed to know she had a twin if nobody said anything? All I knew was she had a bunch of siblings."

Horace calmed down just enough to ask, "well what do you think, Terry? Sammy have some competition? Our little Jaime's quite a hottie, huh?"

He leveled his best 'cut the shit' look at him. "They're twins. Of _course_ I think she's hot." 

That stopped them both dead and they met each other's eyes with an eerily creepy, almost disbelieving look. They both slapped at each other's arms in a—you seeing this shit?—way as their faces lit up, eyes growing wider. "No. No fuckin' way, dude. You know what we gotta do! No, we can't! Why the fuck not? We can't do that!" They were talking over each other enough he couldn't understand their new angle.

A consensus seemed to be reached a moment later and Tim turned to him while Horace looked off in the direction Jaime had gone. "Alright, Terry, listen. Jaime doesn't get the guys quite like Sam does. Jaime's been pretty lonely lately, actually."

"What?"

"Look, it would mean a lot to us if you, how shall I put this, got as close to Jaime as you want to." Tim was barely even finished when Horace added, "don't worry about Sammy. Trust me, she'd be happy Jaime found somebody new to hang with."

As if speaking her name finally summoned her, Samantha walked into the kitchen then. Terry's jaw dropped, but not because her Aspects were showing.

She had dressed as Gadget.

The iconic purple jumpsuit was cinched with a simple violet belt that looked nearly small enough for a necklace for how narrow her waist was. She hadn't bothered with a blonde wig but still had the blue goggles perched on top of her head, her big, fuzzy Murine ears poking out adorably.

"What do you think, Terry?"

He grinned, "I... I think tropical Gadget Hackwrench does it for me, Samantha."

She grinned and then squeaked in surprise as Horace stuck a full platter into her arms and began leading her out of the kitchen. "Lemme get your help, sis. I got a favor to ask." As he left, he looked over his shoulder at Terry to give an exaggerated, conspiratorial wink.

Terry turned back to Tim, his happiness fading to incredulity. "You want me to hit on your other sister despite me and Sam... uh," he stuttered to a stop, realizing his complaint didn't have a very solid foundation.

Tim nodded. "Maybe you don't know how much of a horndog Sammy is. She's not going to care once Horace explains, I swear to you. She'll honestly be glad you're flirting with Jaime. Just as much companionship as you're comfortable with. Let it take you where it will."

"And you don't think Jaime will have a problem with this?"

Tim just looked at him. "Twins, remember? By the way, all eight of us Phelps kids are twins. Just to avoid any more surprises." This last he said with a _very_ wide grin.

Terry ignored that. "Identical twins only look similar, they're not the same person."

Tim grabbed a couple more platters, handing one to Terry as he passed. "In this, you better believe they're the same. Couple of skanky bone-hounds."

He wasn't sure how to feel about that particular description for it's unflattering connotation but considering Sam had fucked him within fifteen minutes of meeting him it was hard to deny.

 _And why doesn't that bother me, anyway?_ he wondered.

People began showing up only minutes later, and Horace and Tim went into full Host Mode. He hadn't met them the last time which made him wonder where they'd been. He did get to see them get on Ferdinand's shit list when they both needled him about showing up to a party early like some kind of weirdo, though. So that was fun.

The first half of the night whizzed by in a blur. He tried several novel flavors of goat piss known as microbrew and decided he'd stick with the domestic goat piss on tap. Cedric roped him into a game of beer pong which he lost. Quickly. The dismal result of that game mixed with his higher comfortability with the setting made him feel on top of the world almost immediately. There were faces he recognized from school if not the last party. He explored more of the house, finding himself in a game of pool which he lost. Quickly. Tim and Horace popped up from time to time to refill his beer and personally get him food which he took as apology for taking the piss. Several times he saw Jaime moving through a room, occasionally making flirting eye contact with him, but each time he couldn't easily extricate himself from whatever activity he was engaged in.

The second half of the night was delineated when he quite suddenly realized he was completely shit-house drunk. Tim and Horace hadn't stopped bringing him drinks but half the time they were water, and so he rode an impressive high for several straight hours.

There were many trips to the bathroom.

He found himself dancing briefly, an activity he'd _vehemently_ avoided previously and was even joined by Charlie at one point who was also rather blasted. He excused himself as gracefully as he could when she started grinding her thick ass on his dick and he looked up to see Ferdinand slowly shaking his head side to side, never breaking eye contact. 

Turning, he found himself paired with Jaime. She smiled in recognition and pleased surprise. His drunken stupor helped him not think about looking like a jackass, and a sudden memory of his mom's one-time seventh-grade dance advice ("Just keep your knees and feet moving with the beat, then watch what the average kid's doing and emulate. And don't do anything insane with your arms!") helped keep him from _acting_ like a jackass. Despite only the single short conversation they'd had in the kitchen, Jaime was very obviously open to his attention, gyrating her hips closer and closer to him, her arms moving up to his shoulders.

"Samantha tells me you have a secret," she called over the eardrum crushing cacophony, her mouth curved into a grin. She'd ditched the goatee at some point in the night, though she still had the prop glasses.

"Yeah, but I can't tell you."

She smiled, cocking her head. "No? Why not?"

"It's a secret!"

She let it go with a laugh. He'd seen Sam give that very same laugh, head back, mouth open, a flash of back teeth and an inviting look at her slim neck. 

He had an itch in his awareness that made him look over her toward the edge of the mass of undulating bodies. There was a woman looking at him. No, _glaring_ at him. She was holding one of the ubiquitous red cups up near her mouth, forgotten as she focused a singular disapproval at him. It took him aback, but no more so than when she spun, her flashy red hair arcing out, and left. He tracked her through the room until she disappeared around a corner. He felt like he knew her but couldn't place the memory.

"Who are you looking for?"

He looked down at Jaime's question and shook his head with a smile returning. "Nobody. I got somebody right here."

Her eyebrow went up as she smiled and stepped about far more gracefully than he could have managed even sober, turning herself to face away. Then, slowly, she danced further away from him, shooting a toothy grin over her shoulder.

"Are you sure it's not my sister you're looking for? Oh, speak of the devil!" She looked behind him, where he spotted Sam nearby. When he turned back, Jaime was gone.

Sam drifted over to him after that and they shared a short dance to the remainder of a song. While she was backed up into him and he had a hand halfway around her waist—mostly for his own balance—she was trying to ask him about something over the thumping music. Moving closer, he finally heard her asking about Jaime.

"Yeah, Jaime seems pretty cool. Reminds me of somebody. Why?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, hitting him with a toothy grin of her own.

And suddenly she was squawking as Horace swooped in to snag her. He shot an apologetic look at Terry but never stopped moving, speaking to Sam as he went. Terry could just make out "please, please don't ruin this for us, Sammy". 

Tim was quickly by his side, another drink in hand. Water again. "You haven't had enough of this. Why don't you head out to the patio? I saw a certain somebody trying to grab some fresh air. You could use some of that, too."

Terry frowned at Tim and Horace's meddling but had felt a little disappointed when Jaime left all the same, so he grabbed his water and followed Tim's advice.

He did find Jaime under the far corner of the ivy-covered pergola that provided shade for the red-brick patio. He also found Benny, even drunker than he was, waggling the neck of her beer bottle at Jaime in between sips.

"I wish I knew how you did it, Sam," she slurred, eyes barely focused. "I don't know how to keep it easy."

"I'm Jaime."

The Leporine leaned forward, squinting. "Oh, sorry."

Jaime shrugged, smiling along. "It's only the second time."

"But you got the right idea. How do you keep it easy? I don't know how to keep it easy."

Jaime gave Terry a rueful grin as he walked up. "Well, since I don't know how Sam does it either, I can't say."

Benny sat back in her wrought-iron patio chair, gesturing at Terry when she realized he was there. "But you don't care when this guy shoves his big dick in you one day and someone else the next, you know?"

"Nope. I don't," Jaime said and was completely ignored.

"And you don't make a big deal out of it at all or worry about dudes fighting in parking lots over you like a Uniform movie 'bout high schoolers. You just fuck him whenever you want. That's how it's supposed to be! That's the whole point of a Totem!"

The line pierced his fog right to the part of his brain with millions of questions. "Is it?" Terry asked.

Jaime shrugged again, but Benny took a long swig and then aimed her bottle at him. "You bet your inches, buddy. Long as your Totem is animate you can't get pregnant. Means sex can be risk free. But then there's Canines and their precious fucking knots. Always acting like if they plug a bitch, they're already married. Well I don't want a bunch of rugrats and a ring, I want to have fun."

"But that's not the only—"

She steamrolled him, not listening. "He can't just be like Sam, or you. Fuck whenever you want and then off to the next one. Know what I mean?"

"Still don't," Jaime cheerfully replied.

Terry was trying his hardest to zero in on Benny's diatribe. "If you don't like Cedric's dick so much, why are you with him?"

Benny looked into the middle distance. "Oh, I love Cedric's dick. I've never felt anything like that knot grinding my g-spot like a... like a fucking millstone. Shit, I must have cum five times on the thing that night." There was a pause as she visited some memory and her cheeks reddened under the patio lights. "The way he filled me..." It was almost a gasp. Then, even in the midst of his drunk, he watched as she snapped a wall back up in the present. "But I don't want to be married. I want to be free! I... I gotta fuck around while I can!"

Terry scratched his head while he took a sip of water, nearly making him lose his balance. He solved that problem by plopping down on the bricks, crossing his legs like a child at school.

"Cedric wants you for himself?"

"I know, selfish right? His precious fucking knot is so fucking important."

"And he tells you that?"

She blinked. "No."

"He tries to stop you from being with other guys?"

Inexplicably, her eyes began to water. "Not really," she said, her voice developing a quaver.

Terry was confused. Looking at Jaime who offered another shrug was no help at all. "Then what's the problem?"

She burst into sobbing quite suddenly. Jaime seemed to have sensed it was coming because she was entirely nonchalant. She just walked around beside Benny and gently guided her head into her stomach to sob. She looked meaningfully at Terry. "Why don't you go get her some water."

And then Terry was in a bathroom. He found himself sitting against the wall next to the toilet, seat raised, his head pounding.

_Did I black out?_

Sam was sitting on the counter, a wry smile on her face. "Are you sure you don't have to puke? I don't want you puking in my bed." 

He took stock of that question, and then of himself. He felt mildly queasy; his head was the far larger problem. More than either of those though, he was incredibly thirsty and told her so.

Sam sighed then got off the counter, clearly second-guessing him. "Let's get you to bed then." She helped him get up and down the hall, though he found the wall a much easier source of stability.

"Stay here. I'll get you a bucket and some water," she instructed. Mercifully, she'd left the lights off, and though he could still hear the music, closing the door helped immensely.

Terry laid on Sam's bed and contemplated his wandering into a realm of drunk not previously explored. He knew there must have been something between his talk with Benny and the bathroom, but sensory input floated through his head ungraspable as fog. Except sound. He could still feel the thumping of the dance music as a counterpoint to his headache. He couldn't even tell how long he had been laying on the bed.

The door opened and he stifled a groan when the light from the hall obliterated the night vision he'd acquired. There was a metallic clunk beside the bed and then a small weight on the mattress. He put his hand out to find Sam's.

"You bring me some water, Nurse Samantha?"

"'Nursamantha?' Everyone just wants me to be somebody else tonight."

He cracked an eyelid and saw the Aspect-less outline of Jaime. It was about the only way he could tell them apart. "Oh, hey. Sorry." He took the proffered water and downed half of the large glass in loud gulps. "Haahh. Sam told me she was bringing me stuff." 

She shrugged, her shoulders looking much narrower now her chunky costume armor was gone. "I told her I could bring it up to you. Maybe part of me had hoped you _would_ mistake me for her."

"It's pretty easy to," he bumbled after draining most of the rest of the water. "You're both a couple-a cuties. I can't tell you apart."

"That's not... You're drunk, Terry." Jaime sighed.

He thought he understood why she sounded apprehensive. "Your siblings told me your dating life has been hard. Don't get guys like your sister." He put a hand on her leg. "I won't make your dating life harder."

There was the muted glow from the monitor that coupled with his restoring night vision to let him see her eyebrow arch. "No?" There was an obvious smile in her voice. "What if I want a little extra hardness in my life?"

He sat up completely, pretty well towering over her even sitting. "I think I'm getting less drunk." 

"I think I'm flying low enough you're actually getting the signal," she volleyed back, looking up into his face.

"Hey." He paused, considered. _What would Ferdinand say if I didn't just do this?_ "I have a problem, Jaime. I want to kiss you, but I still don't trust your brothers about Sam signing off on this. Isn't it weird she'd want me to get involved with her sibling?"

Jaime snorted. "Weird? Samantha is a degenerate among degenerates, Terry. Stick around awhile, you'll see it all with her. Have you not seen her porn collection? Let's call it 'comprehensive'." She rolled her shoulder a little and looked at the wall. "I knew my brothers were up to something tonight. Figures they were trying to set me up with a cute guy as if I couldn't do it myself."

His headache was either going away or he had something so much more interesting to focus on it was leaving his awareness. He edged closer to her, turning, and she tilted her head up, daring him.

" _Can_ you get a guy yourself, Jaime?"

She inhaled, and he saw her eyes widen. Then she was against him, pulling him tight as her lips met his with a feral hunger. It sent his brain for loops that put his drunk to shame.

"Mmph, I've wanted you all night!" she managed.

He smiled and pulled her down to the mattress with him where she promptly straddled him, still devouring his mouth. His hand cupped her pert butt, recognizing the familiar perky musculature with a testing squeeze.

_I'm about to fuck an identical twin. How many guys get to complete that fantasy?_

_I swear I'll never leave Inner Springs._

Running his hands up her back, he found the zipper for the undersuit and tugged it down her back, running his other hand behind to feel the incredibly soft skin beneath. Jaime disengaged, breathing heavily, and stood beside the bed to shimmy out of the rest of it. Terry took the opportunity to remove his clothes as well.

_I'm even going to fuck both twins on the same bed. If I had a nickel for every time my mind has been blown..._

She was on her knees beside the bed helping him pull his underwear off when she gasped.

"Are you serious with this thing? How big is it when your Totem is animate?! I'll never fit this thing in my ass!" She was looking up at him while holding his hardening member. Her mouth was open.

He ignored her assumption of a Totem. It was something he'd have to deal with eventually, but not the conversation he wanted to have now. Much more intriguing was the other point she'd made. "In your ass? Never done that before. Shouldn't be too much different from when Sam and I had sex." He shrugged. "I just made it fit."

"You made it... You've never had anal before? But-but I thought—"

"Don't let Benny put ideas in your head. I've only been with a couple people. Your sister was my first. Get a little extra spit-shine going and I'll do the rest." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, his hand urging her forward as he sat back up. "I'll make it fit."

She faced down the beast before her, protesting as she was urged forward, "we stretch but there's got to be a limmmph!"

He sighed as her mouth collided, and despite her hesitance, he didn't have to fight her to keep her attention where it was. As she sucked, she changed, the familiar fuzzy ears under her long black hair, her greedy little mouth, her hands shrinking along with the rest of her and making him feel like a giant. 

Jaime quickly brought him to full mast and had heeded his advice: she'd been positively sloppy with her blowjob. That was one difference between the twins. As soon as she'd judged him ready, she spun for the desk and leaned over it, knees together to keep them from knocking. There was a stirring somewhere in him when she dug her little fingers into her cheeks in unmistakable invitation. Something about her waiting, exposed and excited, made him clench his hands.

Terry stood and lurched a bit when he realized his motor function hadn't actually recovered as much as he'd thought. _Maybe I'm still pretty wasted,_ he thought as a loopy giggle barreled through him. He steadied himself as best he could with a hand on her back, his other hand guiding his cockhead to her ass. There was just enough light from the monitor on the desk to see her little hands digging into her pert flesh to clear his impossibly small target.

Well, it wouldn't be small for much longer.

He drunkenly giggled again as he pushed his spit-shined cockhead against her hole, then realized like usual he'd need to put some muscle into the effort. He leaned over her and snaked his hand up across her ribs and chest to grab her shoulder from below. The thought she wasn't an _identical_ twin after all crossed his mind as her chest was much flatter than her sister's. Or maybe she just worked out more.

"Hmm. Give _you_ a work out," he tried, assuming he was making good pillow talk.

"What? C'mon, just- just get it in before I wimp out."

"Pushy. Everyone's pushy. Hm. Give _you_ pushy."

"Shut up, Terry. Just hurry and fuck my a—ah! Ah!"

Steady pressure had opened her up, and as soon as he felt her ring begin to give way, he'd shoved fiercely into her, burying half of his cock inside her. He felt her whip-cord tail frantically thrashing around his arm as he was able to let go of his cock and her shoulder to stand and grab hold of her narrow waist.

"How you doin' down there? Ready for some more?"

"Oooh," she groaned, clearly deep in the greyest territory between pleasure and pain. "That's a _fuckin'_ huge cock! Oh, shit!"

He smiled, growing happier with the sentiment the more used to hearing it he was. "Yeah. I used to think I'd never get to use it." He had to be almost uncomfortably forceful to make any headway, grunting with each inch. "Uhn, hng, but I'm gonna fuck you all—hrng!—the way—gah!—full!"

Terry leaned over her back to give her a moment, slipping a hand in front of his thigh to rub one perfect little buttcheek, bubbly and full and sinfully small because of her Totem, strained wider than it should have been possible to go. 

Jaime was trembling, grasping weakly at the edge of the desk and making faint gasping sounds as if she couldn't find room in her narrow chest for enough air. Her hips kept dipping as her knees threatened to give out repeatedly, but Terry had placed his other hand on her navel to support her. He could clearly feel the underside of his cock and even the bulge of his urethra through the taut skin of her abdomen.

"What do you think, Jaime? Bite off more than you can chew?" He knew he was slurring and grinning like a moron but was getting too much of a kick out of her reaction to control his mouth. 

"F-fu-fuck me _p-p-please_ f-fu-uck me." She was stuttering, barely able to whisper the words out.

He stood back up and went to pull out a little but ended up dragging her hips with his, so tightly was she cinched around him. Terry had to brace with both hands, one on each small cheek, just to pull out, and it took as much force in reverse as it took to lodge it in there in the first place. Her ass fought every inch, and her gasping ratcheted up a notch in desperation as she was being unwillingly emptied.

Like his first time with Jaime's sister, he knew he wouldn't be lasting long. There was simply too much going on in his head, before his eyes, and to his cock. He began to push and pull methodically, staying deep, before laying over her back again when she began losing strength in her knees and he slid a hand back under her abdomen.

The door opened. Terry froze. Jaime shivered uncontrollably. 

Terry turned his head to see Sam silhouetted against the hall's light.

"Oh, my sweet tits are you... are you fucking Jaime?”

He suddenly felt shockingly sober. "Yes."

She stepped inside and the door shut quickly. Of all things, her voice sounded excited. "You fit that giant fucking thing in this little ho's ass?"

"Uh, yeah?" He couldn't help it, his body wanted him to continue the last bit of climb until he reached the cliff, awkward moment be damned. He ground into Jaime even though he was practically hilted, feeling his cock churn against his palm minutely. "Took some doing, but..."

Around him, crushing his intruding dick, Jaime was obviously building toward something as internal muscles spasmed harder and harder in more violent and erratic fashion.

Sam was beside them, and her face was lit by both the monitor and her amazement as she ambled closer, wide-eyed. "I didn't think he'd ever try one as big as yours!"

"What," through his confusion he didn't stop grinding, "what did you—What? What did you say?"

A very sudden, hot jet of something splashed the back of his hand, then another, and another as Jaime's asshole spasmed frantically, milking Terry's cock achingly hard, trying utterly in vain to pucker closed.

A dim and booze-blurry lightbulb seemed to finally click on in Terry's head. He slowly moved his hand lower over the velvety smooth abdomen bulging around his cock, sticky and wet, until he found the ejaculatory origin. It was a small, tapered, iron-hard cock still flexing and spewing rope after sizzling rope of cum onto the floor—and Terry's hand—and the desk—smacking wetly and with audible velocity into whatever it struck.

 _Huh,_ he thought, emptily. "Huh," he said aloud, just as emptily.

"How you hangin' in there, little bro?" Terry could hear the smirk in Sam's voice as she tilted her head.

Jaime's response was to continue cumming with an absolute fury, ass muscles bearing down on the invading organ with laudable effort. Terry, as if to confirm his observation, gave the banana-curved little cock a couple strokes, feeling the streams of jizz buzz through the quivering member on their celebratory way out the narrow tip of Jaime's palm-length penis. Exploring lower, he found a pouch of fuzzy nuts at odds with the modest size of its adjoining dick. They were bigger than Terry's own balls, more than a handful, and jumping in time with the rocketing, lengthy orgasm.

"Huh," he managed again, his train of thought still several stops behind schedule.

"Does he fucking wreck you or what?" Sam was clearly enjoying herself as she leaned closer to Jaime. "All that fucking cock meat just _making room_ inside you, stretching you, weighing you down. And your poor helpless ass can only indulge, give in, _serve that big fucking cock_." 

Jaime's balls pulled flush against his body as Terry held them and one long, unbroken stream of cum vibrated out of Jaime's cocktip and his voice rose to a moan as continuous as his flow.

"Look at how happy he is to be a hole for you, Terry! He sounds like such a little bitch!"

It occurred to Terry, in an emotionally distant part of his mind, that he had no clue what was suddenly welling up inside him, what the dark and spiny urge was that rippled down his arms and made his knuckles twitch and biceps flex. It grew in the pit of his stomach like a bonfire. He'd seen a prototype, a fledgling pleasure at watching Samantha service his cock with a smile. What came over him now was wholly unexamined, but fully formed.

He slapped Jaime's ass, hard.

"Ahh!" the impaled Murine wailed, and his ass clenched even harder.

"Bitch. Yeah. You sound like a bitch, alright."

Terry slammed his palm into Jaime's cheeks over and over, the urge like a drug, his victim moaning along. Then he dug his fingertips deep in Jaime's narrow hips and ripped his cock halfway out before slamming it back in, receiving a choral scream of ecstasy.

"Oh fuck, yes, Terry. Beat his asshole up, make him regret every time he sits for the next week!" 

His dick burned as hot as the piston his cock imitated, coring out the diminutive mouse mercilessly. Finally, Terry drilled against those plush cheeks and planted his feet, quickly reaching forward to grab Jaime's shoulder and then neck, hauling him back against his heaving chest as he came.

"Augh! Fuck!"

Terry had one hand gripping Jaime's throat to keep him back and could feel as much as hear the Murine's strained cries. His other arm was wrapped around Jaime's taut stomach so he could feel every bit of his cumload being pumped deep inside. He hadn't planned it but pulling Jaime back had caused his little feet to leave the ground, so Terry had to support the miniscule weight entirely. Jaime's legs twitched and swayed uselessly as Terry grunted through his orgasm, eyes screwed shut against the searing pleasure. He could feel the dribbling end of Jaime's own orgasm running off his balls and down the inside of his thighs.

As Terry came down, he became aware of a slippery sound and heavy breathing. He opened his eyes to see Sam up on the desk with her coveralls unzipped, a hand shoved inside and the other mauling one of her perfect little tits as she watched him.

"You're such a monster, Terry, oh my fuck it's hot. You fucking thrashed his ass!"

Terry let Jaime slump forward, his cock softening enough and Jaime's guts tired enough there wasn't nearly as much resistance to sliding out. He held onto him minimally, just enough to make sure the fucked out mouse boy wouldn't hurt himself on his way down, then couldn't help but chuckle as Jaime took the path of least resistance and slopped into his own pile of cum and lay bonelessly in the sticky pool with his butt sticking in the air, still gaping insanely wide relative to his size.

Terry leaned down and rubbed a cheek softly, "are you okay, Jaime? I didn't hurt you?"

He made a sound at least nominally intelligible as one of assurance, so Terry chuckled again and stood up. Sam was still enthusiastically plundering her pearl, and even in the limited light from the monitor she looked somehow expectant. Hopeful. Terry had a sudden inspiration.

"C'mere, Sam. I've got a meal for you to finish." He turned a bit to give her room.

She squeaked in urgency as she hopped off the desk, skirting her brother to kneel in front of Terry. She didn't need to be told twice to grab hold of him and stroke him down toward her waiting mouth. She happily affixed her lips with her customary _glomp_ and went to work slurping and sucking him clean. Watching her work, looking down his body at the woman so much smaller than him, seeing her get to it as if she were saving a life, it had his hands clenching. That dark urge throbbed in his arms and hands, and debauched scenarios played through his head as he considered the siblings at his feet.

 _Another time,_ he thought, caution and reason winning out. _Slow is safe._

He pushed aside the base, brutish, and quite unrecognizable instincts for later examination and focused instead on what he could understand—a very attractive and eager young woman avidly pleasuring him after he'd sodomized a sizeable pond of cum out of her twin.

_Actually, I don't understand that either._

"What is it, Sam?" he found himself asking. "Is it just the size of my dick that gets you going?"

The corner of her mouth curved up as she suckled with particular interest at the fat, pronounced ridge of his glans. She shook her head, hiding her secret playfully.

"No?" He watched her lick and suck on the very tip of his wide head, extending her tongue to dig into him as much as she could. "You're sitting there literally making out with my cock. Is that just how your dirty mind works?"

Sam's smile curled up both sides this time. Blood hadn't left his organ enough to flag below half-mast, but between that look of hers and her erotic attentions it was beginning to inflate again.

"Are you happy I fucked the shit out of your brother?" 

She nodded as she split her grin to take his head back in her mouth, barely fitting it like usual. Something about that admission made gears in his head start turning, but like the bestial urges he'd suppressed, he wanted full sobriety and some time to work through what they meant.

A groaning stir from beside him made Terry look down at Jaime. He was still ass-up but was weakly trying to rise. Terry ducked to pull lightly on Sam's chin, urging her to stand up. He embraced her, her head only reaching his chest, and bent to rub his cheek on her.

"Good girl," he murmured, and then froze. It had slipped out of his mouth, but she made a pleased sound and hugged him fiercely.

He backed up to peer into her face. "Why don't you lay down. I'm going to help Jaime. I'll be back in here in a bit, okay?"

She nodded happily and squeezed him again before scampering to the bed.

"Let's go get you cleaned up, huh?" He lifted Jaime with ease, cradling his slight frame like a bride. Jaime's arm crept up to his neck as he turned the non-sticky side of his face into Terry's chest.

He noticed a strange look on Sam's face and reiterated he'd be back momentarily. Then with a daring that shocked him even as he did it, he walked out into the hall butt naked, an equally nude and cum-slathered Murine in his arms as he made for the bathroom nearest Sam’s bedroom.

He stepped into the large shower and was about to turn on the water when Jaime reached out to stop him. 

"It's okay," he said quietly, his eyes closed as he nuzzled softly against Terry. "I can do this myself."

"Are you sure?" He gently stood Jaime in front of him and the mouse turned to the knob. Even standing with his tight, bubbly butt cheeks together Terry could still see his hole was gaping. He was worried until Jaime changed back, his fur disappearing for the beautiful dusky skin beneath, his ass the same squeezable handful but magically recovered as he now stood as tall as his sister. Which was to say, not very tall anyway.

"You should go back to Sam."

Terry turned for the glass door, but something in the wording bugged him. It wasn't the tone. He'd sounded reasonable enough. So he quickly stepped back behind Jaime and reached one hand under his outstretched arm to pull him back against him, the other around his shoulder to lean his head back. 

He looked down into Jaime's surprised face. _Damn. Exactly as adorable as Sam._

"I will. But first I need to thank you," Terry answered, then leaned down to plant a kiss on his full lips. It was exactly like kissing Jaime's sister, down to the way he moved his tongue.

 _Yeah. I've got some stuff to think about._ He disengaged with a small smile and made to leave.

Jaime watched Terry step out of the shower with wide eyes and lips still slightly parted as if he'd forgotten how to close his mouth. Terry couldn't help but glance down one more time to make sure he wasn't crazy.

Nope. Jaime had a cock and balls, small but proportional on his small body. Minus the modest fat deposits on the chest, he had all the same curves, all the blemish-free, hairless skin, all the feminine softness to his structure as his sister. There weren't many men who could make Terry feel particularly manly. _How many have you stuck on you like a kebab, though?_

He stifled a chuckle at the thought. "See you tomorrow, Jaime."

He heard the shower finally turn on when he was halfway back to Sam's room.

When he opened the door, Sam didn't even stop masturbating despite not looking to see who was entering.

"Geez, you just never stop, do you?"

For her benefit, he walked to the side of the bed so she could look at his dick hanging heavily against his thigh. It wasn't long before she was biting her lip and cumming her brains out, watching his cock just sit there.

"I feel horribly objectified," he joked when he'd judged she was on the downswing.

She chuckled. "Mmm, you shouldn't. But that guy can," she said, pointing with one of her dainty feet.

He snagged it as he climbed onto the bed and effortlessly pulled her toward him with a cute squeak. Methodically, and without really thinking about it, he loomed over her, her little mound pressed against the top of his hardening dick. He grabbed it to let it fall with its considerable weight onto her stomach, then lifted it and lightly slapped her with its flaccid mass a few times.

"Mmf! Fuck, that's so fucking hot, Terry."

"Is it seeing others go through what you have?" he asked as he rubbed her clit with his cockhead, distantly worried it might be like trying to stomp an ant with a golf shoe. "I can't figure out what you find so arousing."

She squirmed, mashing herself against his cock. "I don't want to talk right now; I want you to fuck me!"

He laughed. "No way I could get in there right now. I'd be trying to drill a hole with a noodle."

She whined, an actual complaint that he had told her 'no'. It was another detail he filed away for later as well. Sitting forward, she grabbed his cock and jammed her mouth around it, her tongue desperately trying to massage some backbone into it. Even though he was watching her with a somewhat clinical curiosity, it didn't take long to get him hard enough. She flopped back, almost grumpy, and hitched her hips up at him evocatively.

"C'mon, Terry. Fuck me, please!"

The idea he could start exploring now made him lean over her, hand pressing on her stomach and lower ribcage. She gave a nervous hum and grabbed his wrist. With his other hand he guided his dick to her sopping, impossibly small cunt and lent more and more pressure flattening her puffy outer lips, her hum intensifying with expectation until her womanhood suddenly caved, swallowing half his cock in one go.

"Oh! Fuck! Shit!" She slapped the mattress a couple times with her free hand as her eyes were wide and searching his. She seemed to find it hard to breathe. "That—is so—fucking big _eeaaahh!_ " She was bucking on him, fist tangled in the blanket she lay on. Through her whole orgasm, her eyes stayed locked to his.

"Ready for more?"

He didn't wait for her to finish her orgasm, much less answer, before he grabbed the top of her thigh and wrenched down as he slammed forward, cramming most of the rest into her. He could feel her skin bulge by his hand.

"Ooh! FUCK!" a scream, and another orgasm, ripped out of her.

"You're too easy. I feel spoiled. All I have to do is stuff your greedy little cunt full and you cum all over me." Holding her down let him draw himself out with relative ease, but he still had to slam his hips forward to get back into that obscenely tight orifice.

Even though he'd just cum less than a quarter hour before, he didn't think he'd ever be able to last long inside her. She was just too tight and too much of a sensational overload. As he felt himself cresting only a few dozen strokes in, he leaned up to put both hands on her shoulders to give him that much more leverage, shoving her down as he fucked into her with all his strength, battering her wide open to spill himself inside her. She came with him, eyes still wide, one hand shoved in her mouth to ineffectively bite back a scream, the other holding his arm with a tiny death grip.

After he came down, he studied her reaction as he tore his cock out of the skin-tight sleeve of her pussy in one motion. She squealed and protested, seeming almost angry, but he was already moving up her body. She seemed to be mollified as she watched his cock approach her face, and she absently wiped up one of the drips he left on the way, sucking it off her finger until she could reach his dick with her little mouth.

She suckled his cock and used her thumb to strain his cumvein from the root to his head to slurp out whatever delicious goodies were left in there for her. She had her eyes closed, in her own world as she cleaned up and finished a job done right.

Terry watched her, but also watched himself. That instinct was looming, watching her contentedly give his cock a saliva baptism. He warily indulged it.

"I think I figured it out," he said as he tangled a hand into her hair. "You're an absolute slut, Samantha. And proud of it."

She let out a small gasp as her eyes flashed open, but not in anger. She made a noise in her throat as she continued her ministrations, now maintaining eye contact.

"You just love this cock resizing you, don't you?" He squeezed, pulling her hair close to the scalp.

"Mm! Mmm-hmm!" she nodded enthusiastically as she kept her lips occupied properly.

He tread a little further down the line of his hunch. "It's not just you, though. You like knowing others are getting destroyed by my fat dick too, don't you?"

She shivered, her eyes fluttering, and she stepped up the pace, managing to get blood filling him to maximum once again. He was overly sensitive, tingling and sore, almost enough to make him flinch, but he let her continue anyway.

"I bet you like knowing you were the first, too. Hmm?" She nodded emphatically. "You like knowing you were the one to release this on others."

She moaned into the underside of his head, one hand jetting between his legs so she could reach her swollen sex.

"That's why you were happy Jaime was flirting with me. You were getting off on the idea I'd resize him just like I did to you."

Her eyes were shut tight and there were rapid wet sounds from behind him as she sealed her mouth over his cock again. 

"Did you like to watch me fuck your brother? Did you like seeing him struggle?" It was an odd realization to come to, that she seemed to want him to fuck other girls. Well, and guys, apparently. Not that it mattered since they weren't together or anything.

 _There it is,_ he thought. _That's sounding more like normal for me._

He was surprised to feel anger rising in him. What was that about?

"If you want my cum, do better, Sam."

She made a more conscious effort to run her free hand up and down his shaft, hefting and fondling his balls in transit, while she sucked harder and fucked her own face onto his dick. Her gusto easily prevailed, and for the third time in an hour, he was cumming.

He grunted, his orgasm bordering on painful as it seared through his cock. She drank him down with a moan, cumming along, happy to receive another reward for her effort.

He pulled back, over-sensitized, and she repositioned herself to lay on the bed normally. After half a minute of recuperating, he pulled the thin sheet into place as she changed back to her slightly larger human self. Then he tucked his arm around her so she could lay on his shoulder.

She drew little circles on his chest with her finger as she snuggled on him. He ran his hand around the curves of her hip and butt.

Several minutes went by. She had more to recover from than he did. "Was I right about you, Sam?"

She shrugged, but her circles didn't stop. "I think so. I definitely liked seeing you with Jaime."

"So where do we go from here?"

He could feel her smile against his shoulder. "Well I wouldn't mind being there from the beginning next time."

Benita's statement from the beginning of the night floated through his head. Obviously "purely monogamous" was out of the question after all. 

"It doesn't bother you that I've been with other people since I've been with you?"

She moved and he looked down to see her frowning with confusion. "Why would that bother me?" The frown quickly turned into an impish grin. "I wasn't kidding about you being a stud. I like knowing I'm not the only one walking around sore."

He chuckled a bit to cover his conflicted feelings. Later. He had a lot to think through later.

"Jaime's always been a big flirt," she said, still lazily tracing patterns on him as her voice maintained its raunchy undertone, "but I didn't expect to see you railing him like that. It's actually really sexy to know nobody's safe from that fucking siege weapon you call a dick."

"I wouldn't say nobody. You know the funny thing, Sam?" he said wryly as she nuzzled his neck, "This seems to be a recurring theme for me in Inner Springs. The first people I communicated with here I thought were men because we talked online. That was Charlie and Benny. Then Benny mentioned her friend Sam to me, and I still hadn't guessed I might be mistaken until you jumped my bones in here."

"Oh, no!" she chuckled.

"Yeah. And then, tonight, there I was flirting with your 'sister' all night, thinking I was going to somehow be a part of yet another crazy porn fantasy. I thought I was balls deep in that fantasy, right until you came in and said something."

Her circles stuttered haltingly. "You... you thought..." She stopped, clearly replaying what had happened.

"Yeah," he answered her unfinished question.

There was a pregnant pause and he stared up at the ceiling, waiting.

When she began quaking, he looked down and met her dark eyes, shining and dancing with unholy amusement in the monitor's dim glow. He saw her biting her lip and then two quick snorts blasted past her defense. And then it was all over. The cackling quickly devolved into a full belly laugh, complete with desperate intakes of breath and actual rolling about as she held her sides.

Whacking her with a pillow several times only seemed to serve as encouragement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter edited by Jayslab. Probably assume the rest of this will be.


	9. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh, 2 1/2 months since updating. Sorry to any interested parties.

October 29, 2017 

"C'mon, just let me suck your dick."

"I'm carrying you, Benny."

"I need that doggy dick inside me," she drawled. Being completely trashed drunk from the Halloween party, her request sounded far more desperate than she realized.

"Hup! Inside now, hold on, I've gotta use my hand." He clumsily got the key in the lock while still doing most of the lifting. "Alright, home sweet home. You need sleep."

While he stoically marched toward her and Charlie's joint bedroom, he dealt with her breathing a constant, boozy invitation to stuff her bunny-cunny.

He was glad she rarely drank, much less to this extreme.

He got her into the room and lay her on her bed, steeling himself as he saw her visibly gathering her wits into her most sober-sounding self she could. He knew she was hours from actual sobriety, but despite the slight slurring of some words, she looked him in the eye and made her heartfelt point.

"Cedric. I need you." She gripped his shirt, not pulling him to her so much as letting the weight of her arm add weight to her request. "Please." Considering her state and the mastery she possessed to keep her facial muscles from slacking or desynchronizing, from betraying more emotion than honesty would require, he was moved.

"Ben." He sighed, long, looking away from her big brown eyes. "You know what I need." He looked at her, met those eyes. The most painful part of all this was seeing her in there, drunk or not, exposing herself. "I told you how I feel."

She nodded, a vulnerable affirmation hiding in her gaze. "Please." It was barely more than mouthed.

He gently held her hand away from him, rubbing the back of it before placing it on the mattress beside her. "Let me go get you some water. You need it." She watched him go with a smile that neither of them believed. 

When he returned with a glass, she was already asleep. He used his sleeve to gently dry the wet track over the bridge of her nose.

* * * * *

Terry woke to the thought his kidneys might literally be on fire.

He sat straight up only to wince at the pressure on his insanely full bladder. Pulling on his underwear and leaving Sam in her pillow-drooling slumber, he then staggered to the toilet where he stood for what felt like minutes. _Is it just me, or is every piss the best piss of your life?_

After stopping back to get his costume pants and shirt which were the only clothes he'd brought and deciding not to disturb Sam, he headed downstairs. Others had stayed in the huge house, mostly piled in the master suite and the rooms that had once belonged to the older Phelps' though Terry did spot several limp bodies on some of the couches and even the floor. Well, he knew the party had gone on for several more hours after he and Sam had passed out.

He could hear people bustling in the kitchen and whatever they were doing caused a truly heavenly smell to waft out. Inside, Tim and Horace were elbow deep in cooking a massive breakfast, heaps of french toast and pancakes being added to by the second as Tim flipped them off his half of the sizeable flattop. Horace flipped a massive cake of hash browns while also keeping an eye on caramelizing mushrooms and onions and peppers to go into the eggs on the range. 

Watching their concerted effort for a moment in the doorway, he was almost grateful enough not to want to flay them alive. He could feel the jittery nerves of pumping adrenaline.

Tim noticed him over his shoulder first, and with a chuckle elbowed his brother. "Hey there lover boy, how'd it go last night?" Horace laughed along, "our little Jaime have any surprises for you?" They both turned back to their tasks, guffawing while they worked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?"

They both looked back over their shoulders, their mirth withering at the look on his face. The popping of meat fat and the opening and closing of a door somewhere nearby were the only noises to answer him.

"Do you have any idea how much danger you put your brother in?" Terry demanded. "I can't fucking believe you two assholes."

Tim turned back to flip more finished pancakes onto a stack, then motioned for Horace to watch his side of the stove as well. He turned completely around and leaned on the island, frowning in confusion. "Terry, dude, chill. What in the hell are you talking about? We were just joking around."

"Do you know how many gay men get their asses kicked just for hitting on other guys?"

Tim looked poleaxed. "Were you planning on hurting our brother? This is Inner Springs, dude, that shit doesn't happen here. We aren't a bunch of angry prude Uniforms."

 _Ah,_ he thought, _more culture shock, then._

Tim gave him some side eye as he turned back to the stove. "What yokel-ass backwater Uniform town do you come from, anyway?"

He was about to fire back, still not satisfied with their lack of remorse, but he was stopped by a shy voice behind him.

"Thank you."

Terry turned to see Jaime leaning on the wall and looking at the floor. He was wearing a plain white sweater that hung off one delicate, dusky shoulder and jeans that looked painted onto his thin legs. His dark hair was tucked behind an ear on one side and otherwise hung down to partially obscure his face.

_If that's a man, I'm a tuna. Holy shit is he adorable._

"Hey," Terry said, moving to stand in front of him. Jaime peered up into his face and Terry offered a smile. "Good morning."

Jaime couldn't hold eye contact for long. "We should talk about last night."

"Sure thing." He looked back over his shoulder to address the brothers. "I'm not done with you two. Even if you didn't put him in physical danger, you still used his body and feelings as part of some shitty joke. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

He got a couple of disbelieving glares as they turned their heads in unison. Jaime cut off whatever defense they had brewing, hauling Terry out of the kitchen as he said, "I'll talk to you two in a minute. I have something to say to him first. In private."

They didn't go far, though Jaime walked much further than Terry did, pacing back and forth in front of him for almost a minute before he pushed his hair out of his face in consternation. It gave him time to come down from his rush and also to wonder where that attitude had come from. Assertiveness was hardly his forte.

"I'm really nervous about this, Terry. I'm so sorry, I don't want to hurt you."

Terry tried to keep his voice even. "Okay. What's on your mind?"

Jaime blew out a deep breath and finally stopped pacing to meet his eyes. "I'm not ready for something like… like that. I'm flattered, really I am, but we don't know each other."

Confusion was now by far the predominant emotion in the mix for Terry. He nodded slowly, trying to keep a frown off his face until he figured out what Jaime was expecting from him. "You're right, we don't. Not really."

Jaime released some of the tension in his narrow shoulders. "Okay. Okay, good. Last night... It was amazing." He blushed, turning his head. "I don't think anybody has ever made me feel like that." He stepped closer to Terry, looking up at him again. "Thank you. I just need a lot more time before I could take that sort of step. That's why I asked you to let me take a shower alone, I need some time to think. I hope you understand."

He barely kept a straight face. "You prefer to keep it casual."

Jaime smiled warmly and placed a hand on Terry's cheek. "Yes." Then he blushed again, covering his mouth and again looking away. "Casual, and with some time to recover. I'm pretty sure you rerouted some of my internal organs."

That drew a chuckle from Terry. "Alright. Let's keep it casual."

"Thank you," Jaime said, heading toward the kitchen. "Thanks for understanding."

Terry nodded with a smile and looked up to the stairs to see Sam sleepily descending. She was wearing the enormously oversized sweater he'd seen her in the first time he met her. She waggled one of the loose sleeves at him as she rubbed her eye with her other hand.

She trudged up to him and sleepily collapsed against him in what was probably supposed to be a hug, her face mashing into his chest. "Mmph," she mmphed.

"Morning, Samantha." He was surprised to find his arms coil around her as if by habit. She was so slight, and she fit inside his arms so naturally. There was a worrisome sort of ache in his core that seemed to appear at times like this involving her. "How'd you sleep?"

She gracelessly rotated her face against his chest until she could point an eye up at him, though it peered through hair. "So, _so good_." She squeezed him and looked toward the kitchen. "What'd Jaime say?"

"Uh," he scratched his head. "I think he broke up with me?"

She craned her neck back to look at him square. "What?"

"I know. I was pretty confused myself."

"What'd you do with him last night?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Nothing you didn't see. Then I just helped him into the shower. He told me he didn't need help. Does it mean anything to you that he said he wasn't ready to take such a large step?"

Sam stared dully at him for a moment, and then her eyes widened and her mouth popped open into a cute little O. "He doesn't know you're a Uniform!" she stage whispered. "Oh, damn. Terry, I didn't even think about it. I'm so dumb."

"I'm still trying to keep that under wraps though."

"No, it's not that. Totems have quite a few useful attributes. We can't get pregnant when they're animate."

"Yeah, I remember Benny telling me that. So what?"

"Well..." She sheepishly played with her fingers as she explained. "If we _want_ to get pregnant, both parties have to quell our Totems and have sex like any Uniform couple. It's a _really_ intimate thing we keep for pair bonding and for family building. It's kind of sacred, really. Usually it's only for married couples or people who've pledged to one another."

"So he thought I... Huh. Yeah, that makes more sense now." He couldn't help but smile ruefully. "I just got dumped. Shortest relationship of my life—didn't even know I was in it! Should I tell him then?"

She shrugged, at a loss. "It could probably wait. D’you know when Dean Savage plans on letting that tidbit circulate?"

"If she has a plan, she hasn't told me. Hey, by the way, can Murines not smell a Uniform or something? For that matter, I've been around a ton of people in town and nobody has ever looked at me crosswise."

Sam shrugged again. "I mean, I know what to pay attention to now, but until you I'd never met a Uniform. Most people don't really leave Inner Springs, and there's no Uniforms here so why would anybody think about it?"

That got some gears turning in his head. "So somebody might notice something off but not know what it is? There's this girl that's been giving me some mean mugs from the get-go."

"Uh oh. Who is it?"

"I don't know her name, but she's in all my classes. There was another girl at the party last night, too, I just remembered. I thought I recognized her, but now that I think about it, it was just that I recognized the way she glared at me exactly like the other girl that's in my classes." He described them so they could keep a lookout, but they both knew it wasn't incredibly helpful. 

When Sam's stomach gave a beastly grumble, they decided to see if breakfast was nearly done. There were multiple showers being taken around the enormous house and most of those who’d stayed seemed to be stirring.

Tim and Horace must have been set straight by something Jaime said because they seemed nearly apologetic. They didn't come out and apologize, of course, but they did offer thanks for sticking up for their little brother, even if they thought Terry'd gone a little too far. Terry decided to follow suit and also say thanks without fully apologizing.

"You know, I have to thank you guys, too," he said. They looked up from putting their final touches on their platters of food, fresh fruit, a couple gallons of orange juice waiting in glass jugs, a commercial sized container of coffee. Jaime was sitting at a stool on the other side of the island, kicking his legs as he watched his brothers for signs of bad manners.

"Yeah?" asked Tim as he popped a grape in his mouth.

"Yeah." He joined Sam in piling food onto his plate. He shot Jaime a glance to give what warning he could. Then he poured syrup on his pancakes and nonchalantly informed them, "your brother's ass sure can wring one hell of an orgasm out of a guy."

He set the syrup down and smiled at their shocked faces, then followed a chortling Sam out of the kitchen. They rounded the corner to head for the formal dining room and Terry could hear Horace exclaim, "he fucked you anyway? He's fucking _both_ of you?!"

_Maybe that'll teach 'em._

* * * * *

Cedric gently closed Benny's door, not for fear of waking the girl—she was sprawled on her bed like roadkill—but so he didn't alert the other two occupants of the house to his moving about. There'd been some tense words coming from the room Ferdinand was still sharing with Terry last night. Cedric had been attempting to sleep beside Benny's bed but the floor hadn't been what kept him up.

The concept of "tense words" was not one he could easily attribute to Charlie. Things had to be in quite a state to get her to that point.

He made his way down the back staircase that landed him in the kitchen, and there was Charlie standing by the sink, holding a forgotten glass of water as she stared out the window.

Since he couldn't make it out the back door without walking past her, he went back up a few steps and hummed as he came back down to warn her.

"Hey Charlie-girl," he said, seeing she hadn’t moved.

"Hey, Cedric," she said vaguely, still staring out the window.

 _Oh boy. This can't be good. Might as well cut to the chase._ "You and Nando doing alright?"

She winced slightly. "Heard that, huh?"

"I heard that it was happening, I didn't hear what was said, no."

"I was absolutely horrid to him."

He clicked his tongue. "Charlie, you’re so sweet you think forgetting to offer somebody a drink makes you an awful person."

"I called him an asshole."

He cleared his throat. "Let's all be honest here. Nando _is_ an asshole. It's why we both love him and want to maroon him on an island somewhere."

"I.... I said his dick was limp."

It was Cedric's turn to wince. "Eesh, yeah. That's going nuclear. How drunk were you?"

She finally turned from the window. Her color was up and there were tears threatening to roll out of her big eyes. "Not enough to have even that crappy excuse. I'm just so sick of him being territorial! He dragged me home because he was mad I was dancing with Terry." A blush and guilty look came to her guileless face that made Cedric think there was more there than she'd care to admit.

"That's not the first time I've heard that complaint from you." He heard the front door open and close, the shuffling of somebody removing shoes, and was glad Terry would be able to lend a friendly ear. Cedric had something else to do, something much less fun to deal with.

"I was flattered at first, you know? He's an Alvarro!" Charlie sighed and slumped against the counter. "And of all people, he was interested in me. I'm barely even a Bovine. His family was furious when they found out he was dating somebody who wasn't pure stock."

Aloud, he said, "I don't know that it matters to Ferdinand." But a cynical, ugly thought occurred to him: perhaps Nando had chosen Charlie in part _because_ she was mixed. It was like a finger in the eye of all his family members expecting him to be the future patriarch of the Alvarro clan. He'd hardly be the first heir rebelling against the golden handcuffs of the expectations put on him.

"I guess it doesn't. But now I just feel like territory. Like a tree to be peed on. He glares and looms until I'm the only one near him, but he doesn't _do_ anything with me! He sees competition everywhere but never claims the prize."

Cedric cleared his throat. "So this is another complaint I've overheard. I wish Benny’s room would get fixed already."

"Sorry. It's probably T-M-I. Hey, Terry," she said, unable to summon even a fake cheer upon his entrance.

"Hey Charlie, hey Cedric. I, uh, heard that last part. You know, I can find somewhere else to be if you don't want to do it in your room because Benny sleeps in there or something."

Charlie's eyes went wide, and then of all things, she suddenly looked furious. "Oh, don't you _dare_ think this has anything to do with you. I haven't been fucked since well before Benny's room was destroyed. Even if that contractor had been available the last month, sharing a room with him again doesn't guarantee anything. If I want dick I apparently need to come to you since you've been throwing it around so much—eep!" Her hands clapped over her mouth and her face went scarlet. "I didn't mean it like that!" She buried her face in her palms.

Cedric chuckled, using the shift in tone to announce his exit. He thanked Terry for being there for Charlie and expressed his sympathies once more to her. Terry looked a little worried about Cedric no longer chaperoning the conversation considering the last thing she'd said.

* * * * *

Tiamat Park was a quick jog through the neighborhood. As the principle green space of Inner Springs, it was a sprawling patch of land used for many purposes. There was an extensive playground area, acres of open grass fields where the occasional festival or farmer's market was held as well as a baseball diamond, walking trails winding through a small copse of woods that also contained the hill the town's water tower was built on.

And the basketball courts where Reuben Jackson was waiting, practicing his free-throw form.

Cedric’s blood pressure spiked at the sight of his former friend and he allowed himself to fully feel the rage and disappointment—and hurt—that always came. They'd known each other for a decade, grown together, besides some childhood dust-ups they'd always gotten along very well despite their respective competitive streaks. It was Reuben who'd introduced him to Benny, and once they'd been thick as thieves. And then it had all fallen apart.

On his next shot, he had to track down a rebound and so noticed Cedric when he went back to the line. "What's up, Ricky?"

He'd always hated being called Rick by him and the other athletes.

"Thanks for meeting me, Reuben."

The dark-skinned man shrugged and pivoted back to a shooting position as Cedric headed under the hoop.

"You know why I'm here?"

Reuben squinted and fired off another shot.

_swish_

"Couldn't say," Reuben dissembled as he caught Cedric's pass. "Can't be coaching. Your shot's always been ass."

_swish_

"You need to stop sleeping with Benny, Reuben."

Reuben caught the pass and dribbled his free-throw routine but didn't take the shot. "Tell you what, soon as she's getting enough dick from the other guys so she doesn't want all the dick she gets from me, I'll move along." He sneered an ugly grin and took aim. "But I ain't giving up pussy that tight 'cause some dude's jealous I smash it whenever I want."

_swish_

The flush of anger was all the more infuriating for its predictability, but he couldn't help feeling consumed. It took real effort not to heave the basketball at Reuben with all his strength. Instead, he put it on his hip.

"She's screwing herself up, Reuben. When was the last time you spent any real time with her?"

"Few days ago. You wouldn't think there's any new tricks for her to learn, but she started doing this thing with her tongue—oh, we gonna rumble, Ricky?"

Cedric strode forward until he was a pace away, then set the ball down at his feet between them. By the time he straightened he had mostly composed himself. His voice was tight. "What the fuck happened to you. You used to give a shit about her. You used to give a shit about me."

"That's what this is really about, huh? You, and how _you_ feel. Did it ever occur to you she's doing exactly what she wants? She wants to fuck around, not be tied to one pining asshole who thinks he discovered the joys of knotting a bitch for the rest of the world. All those decisions _you_ like to make for other people, that shit gets old, man. You don't know what's best. Get over yourself."

 _She only thinks that's what she wants,_ the thought rose immediately to the forefront. However, Reuben's words weren't cutting for their tone but their content, and it was setting him back on his heels.

Reuben extended a foot to roll the ball toward him, bouncing it off his foot to land in his hand without breaking eye contact with Cedric. "You think she's all messed up? It's cause you won't move on, man. And you're not letting her move on. She's got feelings for you, but you're obsessed with putting her in a box. A cage. And just so you know, I _do_ give a shit about you. That's why I'm telling you. Again." He squared up.

_swish_

"It's you that's messing both of you up. Let her go."

Reuben walked around him to go get his rebound.

* * * * *

Sitting on a bench a ways away, Zir watched the obviously tense encounter end with the Canine leaving, not looking back. Too bad the two hadn't come to blows, it would be so much easier to up the ante with the precedent set. But it would hardly be difficult to inflame the animosity from here.

She couldn't tell what they said from her distance, but it was clearly about their shared interest in their Leporine friend. What else could two hormonal young men be so angry over having once been such fast friends?

Well, she knew Victor would be pleased with this information, at the least. She doubted the brewing plan for the Uniform boy would be successful, much as she wished it would, but at least all her work she'd done on that Benita girl over the last few months wouldn't be wasted when Victor called the next shot.

She sighed. It always seemed to come down to violence.

* * * November 4, 2017

Nando and Charlie were out of the house and so Terry had his room all to himself. All the same, he'd left a sock over the doorknob—an idea that had amused Sam to no end. In fact, she was still chuckling over his attempt at propriety as she gleefully stripped his pants off, chucking them behind her to land on the sombrero he’d worn a week ago. 

"Mmm, there he is."

He could see her pupils dilate as she looked at the fat bulge down the right leg of his boxer-briefs. They may as well have become heart-shaped.

"Something catch your fancy, Sam?"

She was rubbing her cheek against his hot crotch. "Just a canoodle with the biggest dick I know."

"You know, I once considered naming him Ferdinand, actually."

She laughed as she rubbed her face all over him. He tried not to twitch when her whiskers brushed his sensitive balls. "Oh really, why's that?"

"You ever read that book as a kid? Ferdinand the bull? He doesn't want to hurt anything, he just wants to sit around and smell flowers I think. He's like a pacifist."

"No, I guess not. Mmf, your balls are so big," she breathed into them. "Why didn't you name him that, then?"

He shrugged and with one hand pulled down the waistband of his underwear. "Found out I'm not really a pacifist." With his other hand he pulled her face into his flaccid cock and held it there.

She moaned and began kissing his root, licking whatever skin she could before she pulled his underwear the rest of the way down so she could get at the rest of him. He had too much cock to harden quickly, but her enthusiasm always got him there in due time.

"Do you like bothering with blowjobs, Terry?" she asked as she concentrated on kissing every square inch of his genitals.

"What? Why would you think I don't like them?"

She smirked up at him. "Oh, I know you like them. I was just wondering. I don't mind somebody eating me out, but I get impatient with it sometimes. Usually I'd rather just get fucking."

"Huh," he said as she was paying special attention to the sensitive skin just behind the fat crown of his glans. "I guess I never really thought about it. Before you, porn was my only window into sex. I know that's a terrible model for the real stuff... Well, unless you live here, I guess. But in some ways I've kind of just been along for the ride. I'll take what comes my way."

"Okay, good. Because I _really_ like sucking cock. And yours is the best." 

He was about to respond when she suddenly shoved her face as far onto his cock as she could with a heroic _gluuaarrk._

"Oh, shit!" he barked in surprise. She was on her knees with her little Murine mouth open as wide as it could go, beating her own tonsils with the head of his dick as if they owed her money. "Fuck, Sam." He gathered her hair into a makeshift ponytail. "How the fuck do you do that?"

She had one hand wrapped (most of the way) around his cock while the other rubbed insistently at his balls. She coughed wetly around him and reared back to catch her breath. She’d always been neat and practically prim with her head before. Seeing her gag herself almost desperately… 

His hands were still on her so she actually felt the force potentiating in the muscles of his hands and arms as he gazed down at her, wide-eyed. She looked up, mouth still agape as she panted. She met his gaze and then, with a smile tugging one corner of her open lips, she placed a hand over his on the back of her head and gave him the slightest push.

The dark pleasure in his head could hardly turn down so obvious an invitation.

 _Hrrggclk!_ Her esophageal protest cut off as he slid her mouth inexorably forward, cutting off her air. Her eyes bulged as he entered her throat and she coughed again, this time entirely ineffectually. He felt it die against the plowing prow of his dick. She hitched in panic and pushed against his thighs.

"Ghaah! Hah, hah," she panted when she was free. She looked up at him, her huge eyes shining with a little moisture, wide with surprise. There were several slimy stringers of throat gunk connecting her mouth to its abuser.

"You've had me thinking a lot the last week, Sam," he told her as she caught her breath, still locked onto his face. "I can't honestly complain about my experiences here, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel odd to me to be with more than one person. It's not really in me.

“You say you like the idea of watching me with others, seeing them go through what you go through. I'd be lying here, too, if I said that didn't sound exciting." He took one of his hands away from her hair and stroked her cheek gently. He was pretty sure she didn't realize her mouth was still open and found that almost painfully endearing. "But I don't feel like I need anyone else."

She made a noise, her fingers flexing on his legs, and she began to say something but he stopped her. "Shh, listen," he said, grabbing his cock and laying it over her lips. It instantly diverted her to suckling and kissing him while she listened to him, and the puzzle piece in his head finally oriented correctly and snapped into place. 

He pushed aside his anxiety-ridden thinking and let the intuitions of that shadowed, barbarian side take the reins. He felt possessed, his chest suffusing with a rush of power that radiated out to fill him, and his hand clenching in her hair. 

“I’ll fuck anyone you want me to, Samantha. I’ll wreck them while you watch. But if I’m doing that, you have a responsibility, too.” He leaned down, her hands still holding onto his dick when it went out of range of her open mouth as she goggled up at him. The normally mischievous light in her eyes had been missing since he tried fucking her throat. Now she just looked like he was hypnotizing her, suggestible as a puppet. He grabbed her jaw.

“You’re going to clean me with this mouth, suck off whatever fuck flavors are left over, and then you’re going to get stuffed full of my cock, too. Right next to whatever whore you just tasted.”

He could practically see her brain be rewired as one of her eyelids fluttered and she squirmed where she knelt. She was nodding and mindlessly moaning agreement as she pulled on his cock, begging with her eyes. He straightened up, rejoining both hands on the back of her head, and needed to do no urging whatsoever to return her mouth to it’s previous occupation.

She filled herself with him, sucking as hard as she could, the usual coy playfulness gone from her expression. She looked more like she was asking for his approval.

He smiled down at her. “Good girl.”

“Mmf!” she squeezed her eyes shut as one of her hands went to his balls while her other dived to her own crotch.

She started fucking her face onto his cock and he helped her. She was shaking, rising to a crest, and that brutal instinct took over again. “Deep breath,” he growled, then shoved himself into her throat.

Both her hands flew to her neck—he could feel her fingers exploring the impossible bulge his cock made. With effort, he hauled her further, increasingly straining until he finally felt her little nose against his pelvis. He watched her clenching hands go limp and drop to her sides as her eyes rolled back.

It was the first time in his life he'd ever watched the complete death of somebody's anatomical assertions. He'd never imagined it was even possible. Her throat milked his cock, her body refused him nothing, submission lay entirely over her like the path of totality during a solar eclipse. 

If his orgasm had been building, he'd been too preoccupied to notice. It seemed more to hit him like a truck, his hips ramming forward as he pressed her face against him, her little rodent incisors pressuring just shy of painful. She was driven mindlessly backward with each of his thrusts, completely subjected to his body's insistence that she receive him deeply and copiously. Her hips hitched forward too, the only muscles that seemed to get signals anymore, and in his state of frenzy he over-balanced.

He stepped awkwardly forward over her, having to squat slightly to avoid falling, and bent her back too far, her entire weight now supported by his hands still shoving her face firmly into his crotch. Her arms swung bonelessly behind and beneath her.

His orgasm was intense, noticeably longer than he could ever remember happening before. He bucked several more times, but even in the haze of euphoria he knew she wasn’t breathing. He pulled her face away and though her lips stretched to a seal around him, there was a sticky suction noise from her throat as he removed its blockage. His dick sprung from her lips with a wet pop and bounced onto her nose, laying the second half of his ejaculation on her face and, as he stepped back into a better position, into her mouth.

He came down, breathing hard in time with her gasping, and looked down at his handiwork. Her mouth was gaped open, tongue out to catch the final dribbles from his tip resting on it, ferrying the dregs of his orgasm into her throat to swallow without moving her jaw. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks and nose and lips festooned with semen. Every time she swallowed, she gave a little moan, then went back to pulling in air as quickly as she could.

He pulled his hips back and straightened her up. He could tell if his hands weren’t steadying her head, she’d just let herself fall to the side, so he knelt down with her and let her collapse against him, smearing some of himself on his chest. Her fur was replaced by skin as she shifted back, her dusky face still highlighted by his cum. He gave her a few more moments to better catch her breath and then scooped her limp body into his arms. Even if he hadn’t been cajoled into working out with Nando and Cedric the last couple months she still would have been easy to lift.

“Mm,” she breathed as he lay her on his bed. She opened her eyes finally and found his. “Thank you, Mr. Aldridge.”

His eyes widened and he felt his heart hitch. _Okay. Fuck._ Fuck. _Yeah. That’s love. I’m in love with this girl for sure. Oh, motherfucker I hoped this wasn’t happening so fucking soon._

“You always make me feel so… consumed.” She smiled weakly at him.

He smiled back, weakly for a different reason, and then turned to find something to clean her face with. The best he had was the back of the shirt she’d torn off him earlier. He resolved to stock some tissue in the future.

He lay down next to her as she wiped her face and nervously played his fingertips over her ribs. “Um. Are you sure you’re okay with what I said?”

She just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The Chiding Woman Eyebrow effect was spoiled a bit by how languid each of her movements were. “Shut up, Terry.”

He exhaled some tension through his nose in amusement. “I mean it, though. I don’t want you agreeing to something said in the middle of a, uh, passionate moment.”

She reached over and squeezed his still-soaked shaft. “What I said about your cock being the best I wasn’t just saying. It’s the only one I want.”

So soon after his realization, the feeling of his stomach dropping made him nearly nauseous. _Right. Of course. She’s just here for the sex._

She exhaled a large breath as she looked upward at nothing in particular. “You know, I don’t have to be there to watch. I have a feeling you’ll be a busy guy whether I push other girls your way or not.” She turned to him then. “But I better get every detail afterward.”

He managed a smile. “Deal.”

She smiled back, then was overcome by a sudden, giant yawn. She rolled over and then scooted back toward him, her back against his chest. “And one more thing. I want to name your penis.”

That got a genuine chuckle out of him as he lay his arm over her. “Got something in mind?”

She squeezed her butt cheeks a couple times, grabbing his cock as best she could. “There’s only one name for him.”

“Oh, do tell.”

She reached between her thighs and pulled it through, rested against her womanhood and then held him there with her legs. “Mine.”

He pulled her against him a little, “Samantha’s kind of a weird name for a penis, eh?”

She brushed off his lame joke. “No.” She flexed her thighs. “ _Mine_. He’s Mine.”

Her breathing slowed as he spooned her and she fell asleep shortly after, but he couldn’t help laying there thinking about how bittersweet the last half hour had been. Clearly his feelings weren’t entirely unrequited, she had some affection for him. Or at least his male appendage.

_Well, I’ll have to live up to what I said earlier as well. I’ll take what I can get._


	10. Failing Grades

November 27, 2017

Every year of college taught Sam something new about life. Freshman year, enrolled two whole years early, she learned there were many types of intelligence and some of them even a precocious sixteen-year old didn’t always possess: namely self-awareness. 

Sophomore year taught her definitively that fitting in wasn’t worth it if you surrounded yourself with assholes, and—unrelated—that dating chicks wasn’t for her, even as much as she liked sex with them. 

School and studying had never been difficult for her, and Junior year was when she had a young life crisis. What was she actually _doing_ there? Getting a diploma was easy, but did she really want to breeze by? Why did she feel like she was missing something? So she’d taken up rock climbing and learned she was both very short and not into being sore for that reason. And for one dirty and infuriating semester with Tim, she’d taken up car repair. And she’d tried knitting, which was when she learned she hated knitting. Junior year had taught her that even though things came easily to her, challenging herself for the sake of challenge clearly wasn’t what she needed. But the varied forays had clued her in to missing something all the same.

Senior year, so far, was The Year of Sexual Self-Actualization.

“Mm, mmf, muah!” Sam was, as Terry once described it, passionately making out with his cock. She loved the flavor of him, even more so when it was glazed with some other poor, overwhelmed, fucked out girl’s pussy juice. Said girl was currently collapsed face down with her blindfold still on (the concession they’d stipulated to hide his Uniformity), spread eagle on his mattress with her fox tail limply laying off to the side, a sloppy creampie oozing from her gaping hole. Jessa was one with few of the Aspects of her Totem, only sprouting fur from knee and elbow on, her more bestial extremities and fluffy tail and ears the only nods to the Vulpine Totem.

Sam looked up to see him considering her and her heart warmed, spurring her to even more fervent effort. She’d never have guessed the shy, awkward guy she’d fucked out of curiosity a few months ago would have turned out to be so suited for this. She’d had partners who could be insistent, some who could be vocal, but her Mr. Aldridge got a look in his eyes as he watched her that made her feel so right. Like being on her knees and servicing his big dick was what she was meant to do and he was there to supervise her. There was an oddly comforting, almost benevolence in that idea.

Finally, he spoke. “Was it still difficult to wait this time?”

She nodded, a remonstrate affirmative muffled by his cock meat stuffed into her face. Jessa, a girl Sam knew from chemistry the previous year, was the second one she’d brought to him. She’d literally been on the edge of her seat, squirming as she watched Jessa get cored out. Her mouth watered as she waited, assessed, compared. Both times now he’d taken his time with the other girl, thoroughly fucking her until she could take no more. And he would check to make sure Sam had a good view of what was in store for her.

And oh, what a view. She wondered if he realized how _manly_ he looked when he demolished the wills and bodies of his coital partners. He’d never have the muscle structure of Cedric or Ferdinand—though his work at the gym was slowly paying dividends—but the sheer size of his cock and balls more than cemented him atop her list of masculine eye candy. And to think he didn’t need magic for it either.

“Does she taste as good as you do, Samantha?” She was positive that stern, controlling, reassuring tone in his voice was something he didn’t even know he was doing. It made her warm from head to toe.

She smiled up at him as she suckled, shaking her head. She preferred her own flavor over anyone else’s she’d tried. But she was only there for _his_ flavor, really.

“Are you ready?”

“Mm-hm!” she moaned into his shaft. He reached down to grip her chin, urging her to her feet. He was no giant, but her Aspects—and the look in his eyes—always made her feel so very small.

She went to the bed keeping eye contact and wondering how he would position her, when he turned her around. She cheered at the prospect of the animalistic option (though truthfully she would have cheered at any option) and clambered up next to Jessa when he grabbed her hips. She immediately assumed a face-down position but he tugged her backward. Curious, she rose again to see he seemed to have no intention of joining her on the bed.

She scooted back to the edge of the bed, thinking he wanted the stability of the floor for proper thrusting but he again surprised her by grabbing her hair and pulling her head back so she was on her knees at the edge of the mattress. He stepped up against her back, looking down into her surprised eyes.

“We’re going to show your friend how we fuck, Samantha. Up close and personal.”

Her sex clenched in anticipation and she nodded meekly, still wondering where exactly he was angling. He slipped his other arm around her, gripping her breast, and bodily moved her in line with Jessa. Then he urged her forward, down.

_Oh my sweet tits. This man is a demon._

Her body hardly covered Jessa’s back, and the larger girl stirred in confusion when she felt Sam’s meager weight settle over her. Then, delightfully unceremoniously, Sam was jammed with dick, stretched overwhelmingly around the first several inches of him.

“Oh, fuck, that’s so big—ah!” He shoved more of himself into her and filled her completely, though she knew there was more to come.

“Would you like more of my cum, Samantha?”

“Wha… Already?” Sam asked, just enough room in her brain for confusion. He merely grunted in response, and under her Jessa suddenly moaned and arched her back. Then his fingers were in her mouth, his salty, minty flavor mixed with Jessa’s familiar sweetness slathered her tongue. She immediately sucked his fingers deep, her tongue wedging in between to clean him up.

“Good girl. Now hold on.”

He got on the bed as well in a slight squat over them and grabbed Jessa’s hips, pulling her up onto her hands and knees. Sam found herself flinging her arms around the tired Vulpine’s waist to not slide off. After a quick reposition to get a better vector, Terry used his grip on Jessa’s pelvis to force his cock into Sam in the delicious way he had. She could feel his shaft make room in her abdomen, shoving into her and making her grip Jessa extra tight to keep from sliding, bulging her stomach and plowing up along Jessa’s vertebrae. 

He pulled back out of her, her grip on her friend was all that kept her from retreating with his back-thrust, and then sawed back in again. Sam found herself gripping Jessa hard enough she didn’t slide forward at all when the girl flopped forward so she could get her hand between her legs, her ass now angled into the air.

Never far from orgasm when Terry was inside her, Sam’s whole body seized, her womanhood clamped down in excruciating pleasure, his size pushing on all of her internal erogenous zones at once. The charging climax electrified her, sending her unoccupied legs spasming into the backs of Jessa’s.

He fucked down into her like that and Sam held on, her eyes rolling back as her mouth opened into a dopey grin. He pistoned into her with exquisite timing, picking up the pace gradually, steady as a promise, and she reveled in the mindless place his ruthless fucking brought her to.

Then suddenly her head was yanked back by the hair and she gasped as Terry growled orders in her ear. “Tell your friend how you feel, Samantha.”

Her eyes went wide as she came on him right there, grinning like a lunatic. And she babbled. All through her orgasm, she babbled like a staggering drunk to her friend about how good she felt; how full she was; how much she _ached_ for him when he wasn’t there and how happy she was when he took care of her like this. All the while his fat cock head dredged her womb and ground against her friend’s back.

She felt Jessa’s shuddering orgasm echo her own and shortly after Terry overfilled her entirely and came, setting off her third and hardest climax. Not that she was counting anything as his dick stretched her with throbbing, turgid flexes that poured cum into her, his brutal size demanding space inside her like an adult’s hand in a child’s mitten.

He was still for a moment, and she reveled in the sensation of being totally, utterly full. “Mmm,” she half groaned, half sighed. Her scalp still tingled from his reining her by the hair. “Thank you, Mr. Aldridge.” 

She got a flirtatious tug at her hair and a gentle kiss on her cheek in response, and then she was deflating as he backed away, pulling his cock out in a very wet retreat. She couldn’t help raising a complaint as the feeling of impossible emptiness replaced her euphoria with the aching she’d just described to Jessa. The Vulpine slowly collapsed back onto her stomach beneath her, adding to the feeling of deflation.

Sam lay on her friend with her knees straddled to either side of her hips while she heard Terry pulling on clothes. She found she couldn’t keep her mouth from forming a pout.

“I’ll go get you ladies some water,” he said as he patted Sam’s butt.

The door opened and closed and the only sound in the room was the recovering breathing of two exhausted, well-fucked women. Then, as she felt his cum ooze out of her onto Jessa’s butt, her friend exhaled mightily as she clumsily pulled off her blindfold with weak fingers. 

“That man is a monster, Sam.”

She couldn’t help the swell of pride as she smiled against her friend’s back, snuggling against her. “Yeah. He is.”

* * * * *

Terry pulled the shirt over his head and looked at the mess he’d made, both girls still with their Totems animate, Sam’s dark fur contrasting with the bright red-orange of Jessa’s own fluffier fur as well as the paleness of her skin. He couldn’t deny the sight of his cum pooling out of one pussy stacked on another was keeping the blood from leaving his dick entirely.

_What a life I’m living,_ he thought as he straightened his clothes, _just reach out and grab what I want. That can’t be good for me._ He smiled to himself as he patted Sam’s butt with affection. She was unresponsive, just laying on her friend and breathing, and his smile widened. Poor thing.

“I’ll go get you ladies some water.” He slipped out of the room.

As Terry closed the door he took a deep breath of a truly heavenly smell. Benny was baking again. She’d been on a tear the last four weeks, filling the house with the smell of baked sugar almost every day after her classes. When he’d asked she played it off as a lark, but there was an edge to her smile. Then the production volume had inexplicably rocketed upward and he’d wondered to whom she was giving it all away. That was a lot of cookies. Obviously she was trying to keep her mind off of something, filling every waking hour with school, often going for multiple runs a day, and the rest of her time was spent baking.

She did make one hell of a snickerdoodle though.

He took the front stairs rather than the back because they were more visible from the kitchen and he could hear Cedric was in there with her.

“Crap, I forgot the vanilla. Can you grab it for me? It’s in that cupboard.”

Cedric’s trademark smirk was obvious in his voice. “I’m all the vanilla you need, baby.”

Trying to avoid eavesdropping didn’t seem to matter though as he paused on the stairs when the conversation suddenly turned tense, Benny laying her hands flat on the counter as if trying to keep them from going around someone’s throat.

“Don’t. Don’t you dare do this to me right now, Cedric.”

Cedric seemed taken aback with her tone as well. “What?”

She was staring at her floury hands. “I’ve- I’ve done everything you wanted. I come straight home after classes, I don’t hang out with anybody. I’m fucking- I’m fucking making Charlie _hold my phone_ so I don’t respond to the wrong people.” She raised her voice, still addressing her hands. “I did what you wanted! I did what you wanted!”

“What the hell are you talking about, Ben?”

She grabbed an empty egg carton and shook it at him. “Don’t act like you don’t know!” She was shaking, as well.

Cedric was completely at a loss. “I didn’t ask you to do any of that, Benny. What is all this?”

A restrained screech came out of her as she whipped the cardboard at him. It bounced off him without flinching. “Get out! Nothing is ever enough for you, I can’t look at you right now!”

His back was up. His face shut down into a painfully neutral expression and he turned from her, reaching up into a cupboard, then placed the vanilla on the counter in front of her. Then he strode for the front door, pausing for only a moment when he made unreadable eye contact with Terry on the stairs.

The front door closed quietly.

Every instinct Terry had was telling him not to go into the kitchen. He could feel his brain weaving excuses why not like a swarm of anxious spiders.

He went to the kitchen.

Benny was mixing whatever batter she had going now, a miserable frown on her face as she stared into the middle distance. Terry made a beeline for the fridge to grab a couple water bottles.

“I didn’t mean to hear that, Benny, but I’m sorry you guys are in a rough spot.”

Her mixing slowed and then stopped, her heart clearly not in it. “Why don’t you try to fuck me, Terry?”

His head whipped around as his cheeks heated. She was still staring somewhere else. “What?!”

“Every guy my age and plenty that aren’t try to fuck me. Almost every guy.”

He walked around in front of her so she’d meet his eye. She looked worryingly blank. “You want to know the first thing I thought when I saw you? ‘I get anywhere near that girl and somebody’ll kick my ass.’”

She blinked. “But… We don’t—”

“Yeah, I know, doesn’t happen in Inner Springs. There’s no way people don’t fight over sex, here. I refuse to believe that that very human instinct doesn’t exist in this place. But that’s beside the point, Benny.

I don’t let myself think of you that way. You’re not even allowed in that box in my mind which means I’ve gotten to know you instead of drooling over you. You’re still mysterious, I know there’s layers I haven’t seen yet, but I appreciate the person I see.” He started blushing at how direct he was speaking. “And, you know, not just because you make great cookies.” She smiled sadly and looked down at her bowl. Gratified she wasn’t handling it any better, he found himself compelled to bull onward. “There’s a tough streak in you that gets you what you want, and you’ve got a sneaky sense of humor I’ve enjoyed from the beginning.” He put a hand on her shoulder and leaned down to catch her eye again and she looked at him beneath her lashes. “I enjoy being your friend, Benny.”

She nodded and looked back down at her bowl, blinked a couple times, tossed a lock of hair out of her face, then looked at him again with a rebuilt smile. They both pretended not to notice the moisture in her eye.

“Thanks, Terry. I’m glad you moved in here.”

He wagged the water bottles at her. “It’s your fault, Little Miss Deciding Vote.” He smiled and turned to go, but stopped again. “Are you going to be alright? You need to talk about Cedric? We’re not drunk this time.”

She shook her head and looked upward where his room would be. “You’re hanging out with Sam, right? Go be with her. I’ll be fine once I get back into this. I think best when I’m not thinking, if that makes sense.”

“Alright,” he hid his doubt but didn’t push the issue. “What’s going in the oven next?”

“I’m making a few batches of chocolate chip for Sparky’s. They ordered more for tonight.”

At his confused look, she explained the local favorite eatery which was owned by Cedric’s father and uncle. They’d lost their pastry chef a few weeks ago to retirement and Benny had happened to need the distraction, and so she volunteered to fill in with simple items until they could find somebody else they were happy with.

“Huh. I didn’t know Cedric’s family had a restaurant.”

“It’s good food, too. You should take Sam some time.”

He thanked her for the tip and silently lamented how quickly his savings were getting eaten up. He hadn’t spent money on anything besides bills and food before moving from Barlow, but thought it would be just about exhausted by the time the school year was up.

_Worry about that later,_ he thought. _You’ve got two tired women waiting for water._

Back upstairs, he popped the sock off the doorknob and went in, only to walk in on Sam and Jessa halfway clothed. “Whoops, sorry.” He turned to exit again when Sam asked him where he was going. “You guys are getting dressed.”

Jessa snorted, arms out wide and hip cocked as if asking him what the big deal was. “Seriously? You fuck me like that and then think I have any shame? Where’d you find this guy, Sam?”

Sam chuckled and smiled at him fondly. “Get an eyeful, Terry. No modesty here.”

Their Totems were no longer animate but the difference between them was still stark. Jessa was a tall, athletically built volleyball player with the palest skin and strawberry blonde hair. She towered over her petite friend, her long legs placing her almost at a height to rest her rather large breasts on Sam’s head were she so inclined. It was odd to see how some Totems’ Aspects didn’t closely follow the blueprint of the body they inhabited. Jessa lost inches of her height and much of her bust and muscle tone to her Totem, her hair deepened to red, and she even lost a couple moles he could now see on her shoulder despite no fur ever covering them.

Questions about how it all worked swirled whenever he thought about it for even a moment, but before he could ask any, his cell phone started ringing.

“It’s Dean Savage,” he told Sam when he retrieved it. She instantly became more curious and made a ‘go on’ motion with her hands. He answered it. “Hello?”

“Terrance, this is Dean Savage. I hope you have a moment.”

“Of course, what can I do for you?”

“Excellent. I have something here that’s troubling me. Your current grading. You’re failing more than half of your courses, Terrance. I told you I’d be keeping an eye on you, and I’m not best pleased.”

A pit opened up and swallowed his stomach. “What do you mean I’m failing? How could I be failing? I just had midterms and I thought I did great!” Sam looked worried as she watched him start pacing. “There’s no way I could be failing.”

“Is that so? Well. When can you come in to speak with me?”

“I can right now if you’re available. I can be there in a few minutes.” He began casting about for his keys and wallet.

“Please do. I’ll be waiting.”

He heard the beep of the line closing and stuffed his phone into his pocket.

“Damn, dude. That sucks,” Jessa commiserated. “She’s totally gonna eat you.”

Sam looked at her flatly. “She doesn’t _actually_ eat people, Jessa.”

“Not technically,” Terry mumbled as he stuffed his feet into some socks.

“Do you want me to go with?” Sam asked.

“No, that’s okay. I’ll be fine. I’ll let you know what’s going on as soon as I do, okay?”

She came to him as he headed for the door and he paused so she could hold his face still for a quick kiss. “I hope everything is okay.”

“Me too.”

* * * * *

Nina was clacking away at her computer when he arrived. She glanced up briefly to see him then went back to the computer. “Go on in, Terry. I’ll be in there soon.”

He frowned at that but followed the instruction anyway.

Morgana was sat in front of the fireplace in one of the two high backed chairs angled in front of it. Those hadn’t been there previously and his darting brain couldn’t help but wonder where she kept them. She glanced at him and then methodically marked her page.

“Have a seat, Terry.”

_Back to Terry, then,_ he noted the nickname as he sat.

“Don’t look so uncomfortable. Nina is working on something that may prove to be interesting. She’s tracking down the source of a niggling feeling we’ve shared since start of term.”

“What do you mean?”

She took a deep breath and crossed her legs. “Why don’t we let her finish before I speak on that further. No need to waste a perfectly healthy sense of dread if it is indeed appropriate.”

She had a way of letting silence do half of the talking. Not to mention the weight of her gaze.

“So,” she smiled, “how has your time in the Reservation treated you?”

He cleared his throat. “Very well. I like it here. A lot of, um… new experiences.” He felt his face heat.

“Hmm. Yes, this is the time to try new things.” Her smile tweaked subtly, and suddenly he could see the dragon lurking. “I’m glad to hear you’re finding your horizons expanded.”

He sat stiffly with his hands on his knees and struggled to maintain eye contact. A thought occurred to him, if he were about to be kicked out, now seemed as good a time as any to learn more about the Totemic and Inner Springs. Especially from such an elder figure.

“Ahem. I do have a question about Inner Springs.” He pushed on when she simply raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “I’ve heard this is the largest gathering of, uh—“

“The Totemic? Yes. I suppose you’re curious of some history.” She leaned back into her chair and looked at the fire for a few moments. “You’ve been trustworthy so far, to my knowledge.” That sat in the air for nearly a minute before she went on, turning back to him.

“You see, I’m far older than you think. I was one of the original settlers of Inner Springs when the West was essentially declared a free-for-all. I traveled with the Totemic who wanted to find a place in the New World. There aren’t many now, but there were far fewer then.”

He found himself leaning forward, enraptured as a child at storytime now his questions finally had an outlet. He asked without thinking, “were you driven out of Europe, then?”

She quirked a smile at him. “No, thankfully. The problem is actually that the People dwindle over time due to Aspect atrophy. Breeding out,” she answered his confused look, “as it were. The Totems refresh down broad lines—Bovine to Bovine, say—but they get weaker when a line crosses with different one. And if the Totemic were to have offspring with the Totem-less, a child of such a union would have no Totem at all.”

“So you came here to build your numbers back up; you were worried about going extinct?”

She answered oddly slowly, hedging for the first time he’d ever seen. “Seclusion is best for, as you might imagine.” She stared at him a long while, then. He sensed she was deciding something and so shut his mouth, focusing instead on watching her with an outward calm. She must have seen what she wanted because she continued. “The Totemic people won’t ever go entirely extinct. Not if my family is around.”

He practically quivered with the effort it took not to blurt out another question as she went back to looking into the fire. Just as he was about to give up, the door opened and Nina walked over to them with a laptop under her arm. He cursed himself vigorously, but now he had a definite thread to pull later.

“Ah, Ms. Cooper. What’s the verdict.”

She stopped between the two chairs and spoke excitedly. “It was tampering, as you suspected. I found lots of evidence.” She gestured to the laptop. “That technician? She was also the one who got Terry onto the advert register when he shouldn’t have been. I dug around for more on her and I couldn’t find anything beyond six months ago. She doesn’t exist.”

“Mm.” Morgana turned to Terry. “Well, it appears you’re off the hook, Terry.”

He breathed a sigh of relief. “I knew I couldn’t be doing that bad. I was sure I’d aced Biology, at least. So where do we go from here? Somebody’s out to get me, right?”

Morgana stood and walked to her desk. “It would appear. I’m not sure what that means. Why would they invite you here only to flunk you out?”

Nina made her way over to the chairs facing the Dean’s desk. “There is some more here, unfortunately.”

Terry stood to join them. “What else?”

“There was some very unflattering correspondence between two professors who haven’t worked here in a few years, a forged complaint with the campus police, and, uh, what looks like a very anti-Totemic manifesto to be published at some later date. Somebody is planning to ruin his reputation as well.”

Terry looked between the two women. “You got rid of it, right?”

Nina looked a little sorry for him. “Well, no. I didn’t.”

“She’s trying to hide the fact we know about it,” Morgana explained to Terry with an approving nod. She sat down and steepled her fingers on the desk. “What’s your plan, Nina?”

Nina cast an apologetic glance at Terry. “I don’t think this is enough to incriminate him for anything. I think there will be more, and now I’m set up to track the next person that touches his digital life.”

Morgana nodded and turned to him. “Well, luckily in this case we can perform preemptive damage control and bait a trap at the same time. Somebody is interested in making you look bad, and unless I’m no good at this game, that’ll be meant to extend to all Uniforms.” 

As he tried to formulate a query through the haze of bafflement at why somebody might want to do that, the Dean tapped her finger tips together in thought.

“We’ll release your secret, Terry. The goodwill you’ve built will make it difficult to cast aspersions how they’d like. They’ll be forced to escalate in order to compensate, come back to make it worse, and that’s when we’ll catch them.”

The rest of the meeting went quickly now his anxiety was mostly assuaged. Nina explained in more detail the program she would use to track the interloper and answered the few questions he had. Morgana warned him that once his secret was known, he was likely to receive quite a lot of extra attention and that he should use it as the opportunity it was to make his reputation all the more unassailable.

It didn’t change the fact he now knew he had a target painted on his back.

As he exited mains to head for his car, he saw a red-head whirl around and stalk away. He got a niggling feeling he knew who it was, the frowning face at the party swimming in his memory.

“Hey,” he called. “Hey!” She kept walking, not even turning around. Well. He wasn’t about to chase down some woman on a college campus as the evening light was fading.

As he got into his car, he had a sudden paranoia that it might have been tampered with. He tested his brakes at a low speed before leaving the parking lot. _Dumbass,_ he thought, _she wouldn’t fuck with your car and then let you see her._

“I am so not a fan of cloak and dagger shit,” he said as he pulled onto the main road and headed home.

* * * * *

Victor released the cloud of cigar smoke in his mouth with a contented sigh as he leaned back, a document in his hand detailing the possibilities of his next tactic held in his other hand. Zir's slurping, sloppy suckjob was a pleasant background stimulus, along with the buzzing satisfaction in his fat balls as she focused on them. He didn't need to look to know his long grey cock, draped over her forehead, was leaking a steady stream of precum down the back of her neck, making her Giraffine crest sticky.

"The Equine boy would be best if it comes to it. Reuben. Creating motives for the others would require too bent a narrative, but one could be concocted for Reuben easy enough."

She glmph-ed a messy affirmative into his sack.

"With the built-in tension between Reuben and the Lupine we can make it look like Terry needs to defend his friend. If the idiot Uniform had any chance of competing or showing some balls, we might be able to get the two to fight over that Leporine slut." Another sigh. "Ah, well."

He stood, his legs wide so that Zir's lips never left his scrotum and stepped over her to lean over his desk, forcing her neck to crane backwards as he did so.

"Clean my shithole, you stupid bitch." It was the least she could do to make up for failing to get the boy exposed. Now it was time to step it up.

She quickly ran her tongue up the leathery skin of his taint and fastened her lips between his giant, hammy flanks. She snaked her long, long tongue up inside and he let go another contented sigh.

"Now keep it down back there. I have some phone calls to make."

He was glad he had a cumdump like Zir to take the edge off. It was tedious getting his ducks in a row. But if he needed to murder somebody, details were everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, praise be to Jayslab for the editing.


	11. Rode Hard and Put Up Wet

_August 23, 2017, months ago_

_Her soles slapping the track, Benny’s mood took a turn for the worse as she spotted Ralph heading back out onto the track. Just like he had two days prior, he caught up to her with annoying ease and then paced her. She didn’t dignify his antics with a response._

_With no preamble, he started in. “So, who’d you fuck today, Benny?”_

__Fuck you. Fuck you, you piece of shit. __

_“Sick of Reuben yet? Maybe you ought to try some more of our friends.”_

_She gritted her teeth and focused on her breathing._

_“Somebody’s cock has gotta be big enough to fill that hole in your whore heart.”_

_In. Out. In. Out._

_“I know I am. I’ll be ready whenever you are, right here.”_

_She glared at him._

_He just smiled and shrugged as he jogged. “You’ll see. My cock’ll be waiting when you crawl to it, even if it’s the last one you haven’t sucked in a few mile radius.”_

_He didn’t say anything else, just dropped back a pace to follow her in a distinctly unfriendly way. She cut her run short that day as well._

_* * * * *_

_August 26, 2017_

_Benny rounded the northwest corner of Tiamat Park and decided she’d push for an extra half mile. As she passed one of the gaps in the fencing that lead to the walking trails, she did a double-take to see Ralph on his way out, clearly on a jog himself._

_His beady eyes lit up with ugly pleasure as he sped up to run alongside her again. She felt herself grinding her teeth as she breathed through them._

_“Hey, I haven’t seen you in almost a week. What’s new in your life, Benny? Meet any fun guys?”_

_“It’s been three days. Not nearly long enough.”_

_He chuckled through his rhythm. “Pretty sure I haven’t seen you since the track. But I’m glad you pay attention to these things, doll. I like knowing I’m in your head. Just one more way I’ll be inside you.”_

_She just breathed. In and out._

_He followed her for most of her half-mile, praising her efforts with sarcastic cheer. When she peeled off Main he called after her, “see ya around, huh? Don’t be a stranger!”_

_———_

_**September** _

_Ralph joined her on a blustery, sunny weekend, pacing her as always._

_“Maybe you’ve moved on to Cedric’s family? They have cocks like his? I always heard his uncle was one of the biggest Canine’s around, actually. Real alpha size to go with the attitude.”_

_After his pattern, he followed her, derogatory language sprinkled every now and then until she’d had more than enough and cut home early._

_———_

_Changing her route worked for a day, two at most, but he had an uncanny knack for finding her route eventually. Choosing turns at random only seemed to find him sooner._

_“I’ll be right here, Benita. Like a happy, helpful vulture, waiting to clean up the refuse. Just a matter of time. Tick, tick.”_

_———_

_**October** _

_She’d given up trying to avoid him. Ralph was always around a corner. She never bothered snapping at him anymore. She just listened to the sound of her feet hitting the pavement. The music plugging her ears hadn’t helped. She knew what he was saying anyway._

__Whore.

Nothing but a disgusting cum rag to be used and discarded.

Not even worth charging for it.

Trash.

Only useful for housing cocks.

You disgust the only man who ever cared.

Whore. Whore. Whore. __

_———_

_It was beyond wonder, at a certain point. It was inevitable. Ralph didn’t even need to follow her anymore. She would eventually see him somewhere. He’d drive by and make eye contact with her. She’d see him helping somebody load their car at his family’s grocer and he’d just look._

_Sometimes she could swear she would see him multiple times in one run, at the barber and then further down the street he’d be across the way framed in an alley. She would see him doing some mundane errand, then a few streets over he’d be be standing inside a store. Watching. Tapping his wrist, eyebrows raised._

_Tick, tick._

_———_

_**November** _

_It was by far the longest stretch of time she’d gone without sex since she’d been introduced years before, but neither she nor Ralph—always following just behind her—were fooled. She was a whore. Irredeemable. Infamous as Hester Prynne and shameless as Zeus._

_In a final, desperate bid to throw him off her scent, she cut her runs short several times, then went back out later to complete her usual distance._

_Somehow, he was always there, appearing no sooner than the five minute mark, always meeting her orthogonally along whatever route she took, so she knew he couldn’t have been following her. She had no idea how he did it, what he was sacrificing in his own life just to haunt hers, but he seemed to be no worse the wear for his game._

_“A little longer, eh, Benny? Tick, tick.”_

_It stopped being about avoiding him. Obviously it wasn’t possible. Her additional runs a day became more of a penance. She was going out to be reminded of what she was._

_And he told her. He spoke calmly, almost without judgment. Just reminding her._

_Always following just behind her._

* * * * *

December 2, 2017

Terry dropped her off at Tiamat Park on his way to the laundromat, and she smiled as convincingly as she could, thanking him for the ride. He was eyeing her askance, idling at the curb when she stepped out, and suddenly the car lurched and sputtered, the engine dying shortly after.

She stayed long enough to see he was squared away with a tow truck inbound after they both took a cursory and ineffective poke inside the engine compartment for some kind of obvious problem. Her heart wasn’t exactly in it, and she was glad he now had something to fully occupy the problem center of his brain so he wouldn’t pay attention to her. She wished him luck and set out.

Nothing was right anymore, it had all devolved. The most consistent occurrence in her life was torture, and her greatest friend, the rock that had always been there for her, she herself had hurled into the ocean. She’d never seen Cedric freeze up with her like he had in her kitchen earlier that week.

Cedric still hadn’t tried to communicate with her.

The trails were empty, the chill of fall and promise of winter settling in, and she traipsed slowly through multi-hued leaves that were duller for having been off the tree awhile.

She didn’t run. She was wearing the clothes, a set of forest green, skin-tight spandex shirt and shorts, but she merely ambled around skeletal deciduous trees with only the most stubborn foliage still adorning the branches. She wandered for a quarter hour, looping back often, randomly entering and exiting the big copse a number of times at its many ingresses.

And here came Ralph, jogging up one of the trails to her right. She stopped where she was, watching him come closer, petrified by the idea that if she turned around, he would be there, too, jogging up the trail toward her. As his bulk loomed nearer, his familiar, mean smile bloomed.

She sank to her knees right before him, head down, listening as he ran up to stop beside her. He breathed heavily for a few seconds, standing so close to her she could feel the heat rising off his legs.

“Get up!” he suddenly yelled.

She cringed, shrinking lower.

“You’re not done, whore. Who do you think you are giving in like that, as if you deserve a rest. Get the fuck up and run! You useless slut, you’re not done running from yourself, from what you are. Get up!”

She stumbled to her feet, lurching to a run as his barking voice chivied her on.

She didn’t know how long she ran through the trails, spurred on by his invective, but she covered the grounds even more at a run, over and over the crisscrossing trails. 

She realized when she was halfway across a soccer field from him that she’d been listening to his orders for some time now without him ever having to vocalize them. She wound down to a stop just before the opposite goal stand, then slowly turned, in a daze, to see him standing at the other end watching her.

Her vision telescoped, and he seemed to be far too large for the perspective. He raised his arms in the unmistakable gesture.

_Tick, tick_

Benny didn’t run. She fled.

* * * * *

Cedric slumped into his couch, a finger holding his position in the book he hadn't looked at for at least thirty minutes. He was snapped out of his sightless stare to look at his door which had just received a machine-gun knock, and was deciding if he actually wanted to face whoever was bringing that kind of energy. Even though it was almost certainly a friend or family.

“I’m coming, I’m coming, hang on,” Cedric called at the second rash of rapid knocking. As he was about to reach for the unlocked door to the outbuilding on his parent’s property, the handle turned and the door flew inward.

“Holy shit, Benny, are you okay?”

Her eyes were as wide as he’d ever seen them, her hair windblown and ravaged free of her habitual jogging ponytail. She was blowing hard, gasping really as if she’d sprinted too long, and she nearly collapsed as she stepped into his apartment.

“Hey, hey, what the hell is this about, Benny? What happened?”

She was shaking, he assumed from weakness, and still breathing too hard to get anything out. He stepped around her to close the door, then ducked under one of her arms to support her.

Instead, she shocked him by falling down his body, raking her hands down his clothes, filling out her tight green athletic-wear even more as her Totem animated. The peculiarities of the Totemic transformation untangled her hair as her ears rose out of it, but her breathing was still harsh and gulping.

“Please. Cedric, please fuck me,” she spoke into the crotch of his pants.

He stood over her as she fumbled with the drawstring of his dingy sweatpants, shocked at the state she was in, and the hot, roiling rock of nausea suddenly dropped into his stomach. If she’d ever even hinted at being the type, he’d think she was high on something very powerful.

She had pulled his drawers down to his knees in the meantime and was working furiously at his dick which still managed to traitorously harden despite his brain screaming about the wrongness of it all. She was still pleading through her frantic licking and sucking.

“You can ung—m—ake it rii—lll mmf! Please. Change. Please show m—omf.”

He could feel the pressure of his Totem on his skull almost like a physical force, a mindlessly optimistic counterweight to his conscience stirring his bile. He snapped, bending to grab her upper arms and haul her up, then spun to push her back against the wall.

“This isn’t you, Benny. This isn’t you. I don’t need this.”

Of all things, a flash of anger crossed her face, but she quickly crumpled again.

* * * * *

 _Oh, you stupid man,_ she thought. _You stupid, stupid man._

Benny clenched his shirt, tugging on him, but he was still straight-armed, holding her both up and away.” I can be your bitch, Cedric. I’ll belong to you.” She blinked moisture away. “I just need you to knot me. To fuck me and fill me. I need you to feel me up, and I’ll be yours, just yours,” she swallowed the sting of her lies as they welled into tears while she begged, urging him to believe her. Praying he would do anything to fill the abyss.

”Benny, stop! What happened to you? This is not who you are!”

But oh, it was. And as she looked up into his eyes, his searching, confused, _frightened_ eyes, she realized that he’d never understood her. He’d never seen the damage she’d hidden. She would never be...

 _I’ll never be who he needs. I’ll never be who he_ wants. And as she thought it, he said, “I don’t want—”

But she was already running, fleeing again, the desperation in her flight enough to break his surprised hold and shield her from further pain. She knew he called after her, but his pants being around his legs stopped him from immediately following her.

It was at least ten minutes before she came back to herself. She had pushed out of his house and began running, in such a state she didn't realize where she went, her Totem fled somewhere along the way.

Her feet had brought her to the gate of her once-habitual running grounds. The track had a couple of folks using it today, an older couple getting their light exercises, briskly walking along with one pound weights in their hands, a younger girl just finishing up some wind sprints. And there, beyond the fence at the far end of the track, was Ralph, just exiting the locker room access in athletic gear.

Dependable Ralph. He’d been right. It was only a matter of time.

She walked more than halfway across the length of the track before his stretching turned him toward her and he noticed her and the bee-line she was making toward him. With a curious tilt of his head, he squared up with her and waited for her to arrive before him, craning her neck up to look into his face.

“Been awhile, doll. You look like something’s on your mind.”

She frowned. “You’ve been with me every run I go on.”

He chuckled, eyebrows drawn in mild confusion. “It’s nice to know you think about me so much. Why don’t you step into my office, say what you need to say.”

She walked with him, and hesitated at the door only briefly, knowing she was about to cross more than one threshold. He held the door wide open for her, the dim negative space reflecting the feeling inside her. She felt it swallow her whole and she didn't even glance behind her, one final glimpse of an old world’s light as she stepped past him, Totem done animating by the time her second step brought her fully inside.

“Easy as that, huh?” he commented on her change.

The door closed behind them, and she could feel him standing over her. They were in a dim room, to the left was a storage room for track equipment, the only sports supported by the college, and to the right was a bend that led to the showers and lockers. She recognized it as a mirror of the women’s side.

It was the sort of thing she noticed when she felt this way: entirely empty.

“Well, no complaints for making this simple,” he leered as she silently stripped off her clothes, then turned to him and pulled his shorts and underwear down so he could step out of them. He took off his own shirt as she knelt, bowing before him. 

From her knees, she watched him change, the dead fog clouding her mind pierced by the thought his transformation was the only one she’d seen as impressive as Ferdinand’s for sheer size.

Ralph was a large person, but his Ceratorhine Aspects made him a hell of a lot more of one. Nearly as tall as Ferdinand, his massively additional bulk more than made up the discrepancy in height. Ralph's head took on the distinctive broad wedge of a rhino's, a single, wicked horn rising at the tip. He carried just as many muscles as her friend, but layered with fat and thick skin, his stomach sporting a paunch she had to lean back to see around. His arms were as big around as her head, and his enormous hands could easily palm it. His hips launched two tree trunks into the ground, placed wide and stable as boulders, his thighs bulged wide as a normal person’s torso. His feet were wider than her waist, and the three flat toes on each looked like bracing supports for some great tower. The skin was thick, bumpy, dry and leathery all over, mimicking the armored animal whose Totem he bore.

And between his legs, pendulous and heavy, was the ugliest phallus Benny had ever seen. It drooped down to his knees, pinkish grey and thick as her bicep where it extended from a wrinkled grey prepuce. It tapered slightly along its length like an arm with no elbow, but the last several inches of head was rounded backwards, pointing behind him. Just above that bend rose fin-like protuberances at ten-and-two, long as her little finger and an inch high at their soft peaks. With a curious dread, she pulled the shaft toward her to see the fleshy tip, frilled around the edges almost like the inner lips of a human vagina, an odd fountain-like spout in the center giving it an overall appearance like a flower. A flower only a pollinating insect could find attractive. Dangling behind that was a titanic pair of testicles in a leathery grey sac, sparse, bristly hairs poking randomly from it.

Worse, he reeked of musk. Some Totems had distinct scents, something she’d never found attractive personally, but his smell assaulted her, punched her sensitive Leporine nose and made her shy back. She released his mostly hard cock to gravity, the weight of the grotesque organ swinging it away from her.

“Aw doll, don’t get shy on us now,” he said, sarcastically sweet, then bent and placed a giant hand on her head, his thumb and pinky fingers reaching around her entire skull and pinching the base of each ear to give him additional grip. He grinned as he pulled her struggling face closer to him. “You two have got a lot of time together to make up.”

Ralph shoved her nose into the root of his dick and smeared her nostrils along its length, her soft rabbit cheek grinding against the leathery skin. He handled it with the other hand, thoroughly forcing his stench into all the fur of her face. Pushing against his thighs did nothing, and trying to turn her head aside with the large hand securing her in place only popped her neck. She quickly gave in, sighing as he repeated the process with his balls, methodically scrubbing his ugly, coarse scrotal skin all over her head and neck.

“Ah, there we go. That should stay with you awhile. I want you to remember this, little bunny. I know I will; I’ve been waiting a long, long time to reckon with you.”

She tried to clear the disgusted look on her face before meeting his eye but with his pervasive stench defiling the fur on her face, she knew she didn’t quite achieve it. She started to ask what he meant with a murmured, “what…”

BAP

She reeled, released to fall backward upon receiving the clubbing blow from the last third of his cock impacting her across the cheek. She stared up open-mouthed to see him holding it near the base like a dead fish, stiff enough to point in a direction, flaccid enough to wobble and deliver a stinging slap.

“You’re nothing but a rock-bottom gutter slut, Benita Juarez. I used to tell myself that in high school, but it’s obvious it’s true.” His advancing step was far more menacing for the vibration his mass caused in the floor. “Little dick Ric thought he had something real special in you,” another shuddering step, “he used to strut around thinking he had the hottest girl around on lock. Ha, literally, eh? Could he even knot that gaping whore hole of yours? How many cocks have stretched you out too wide for his poor little puppy bulb, huh?”

She shook her head, not in denial of his poor grasp on female anatomy whether human or Totemic, but in a shocked, low-grade fear of Ralph’s virginal resentment brought to full bear on her. He loomed over her like an avalanche of long-held desire and barely muted violence.

“But I’ve got standards, you know. I’m not interested in that used up cock sleeve you call a pussy.”

She flinched back from his reaching hand, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her against him like she was a toy, his cock radiating heat into her cheek pressed against it. She stared almost cross eyed at it while he growled above her.

“You're gonna get a load dumped in your stomach for every time you turned your fucking nose up at me. You’re gonna eat so much cum you’ll think it’s the only flavor there is. And then, if you ask real nice, I'll stuff your cunt full, too.” 

All through his speech, she could feel the fat trunk of his dick throbbing with more and more blood. She reflexively resisted for only a moment, the dying gasp of her self-respect, before the itinerary he laid out sunk in.

Yes. Yes, that was what she deserved. It was what she needed.

That horrible emptiness settled back into her as she wrapped a dainty hand around the thick root of his cock and he gave her enough slack to proceed. Her tongue laved his thick skin, though it was much more supple covering the sex organ than that of the rest of his body. She turned her face up when he grabbed her chin.

“Ugh. You really are as shameless as all that, aren’t you?”

She murmured an affirmative, kissing mechanically along his length.

“You thought your pussy was too good for old Round Ralph, and now you’re just going to give in? You’re just going to agree to all the awful shit I just said to you? You really are that disgusting?”

She stopped sucking on the odd little fins that grew more erect with stimulation and met his eyes. “You convinced me. I’m trash. I’m only good for being used up, stuffed with dick and thrown out.”

“What the fuck?” He sounded surprised and, of all things, somewhat disappointed. He watched her go back to smooching at spots along his dick for a few moments before he grunted with a kind of finality. “Hmph. Well, are you ready to get what you want?”

She nodded.

He stepped back and to the side, gesturing at the opening beside him. The one that led to the men’s showers. “Then go get it.”

She looked at the doorway, then back at him, wondering. _Oh. Right. I have to finish accepting that I’m just a cum dump._ She stood up, her thoughts bare except for considerations of what she was to become. _And then I can beg him to prove it to us both._

There were only two men in the shower area when she walked in, one she’d seen hanging with Ralph whose name was Troy and another man she didn’t know but recognized as another student. It was still a little early in the day for the many people who would use the facilities for their exercise and play on the weekend, so the sparse number didn’t surprise her. 

But she sure surprised them. Totemic culture might have far fewer hangups around sex, but in many other ways their society tried to blend in with the surrounding Uniforms.

“Guys,” Ralph said from behind her, a huge hand on top of her head, “you know Benny Juarez, I’m sure. Well, she has a request.”

Both men looked at her bewildered.

She stretched her face into a smile. “I need to get fucked. I need to swallow your cum and be filled with cock. Please?”

Troy glanced behind her at Ralph but clearly made his mind up quickly, stepping over the lip of the shower area, his Leonine Totem turning his sleek human form into a muscled Adonis with a golden mane and fur. She saw his considerable cock was hominid at least, though it looked like there were some of the distinctive cat spines near the base. She’d had experience with the things before, and while they weren’t nearly so painful as they appeared as Totemic Aspects, the amount of friction was too intense a sensation for her. 

But then, she was no longer here for her own pleasure.

The other guy took his cue from Troy, his Totem shrinking him even smaller than her as his Lutrine Aspects gave him the streamlined, compact otter’s grace and lush fur. His average sized cock also remained human-esque, and appeared all the larger for the new ratio to his body.

Ralph’s hand wound into her hair and tugged her head back. She saw his Totem was no longer animate.

“I’m gonna go get my jog in. I’ll see you in a little while.”

Right before he left, he stopped to throw a couple folded towels on the floor for padding. Benny knelt on them and watched the two grinning men approach, erections waving.

* * * * *

Reuben had started his morning late, sleeping in for once. He rolled out of bed with the idea of relaxing. As usual, that got boring very fast, so he grabbed his basketball and headed out instead.

The college gymnasium wasn’t his first choice for shooting hoops, but it was the most likely place to find willing bodies if he wanted to play with other adults.

Finding an orgy in the locker room hadn’t been his picture of playing with other adults.

Benny knelt on some towels between the knees of a nearly Aspect-less Ovine that Reuben didn’t recognize while she gave hand-jobs to a Sciurine and a Leonine he’d played against plenty of times. Troy, he was pretty sure was the guy’s name.

Benny was letting the Ovine handle her face pretty roughly, strange considering Reuben knew it wasn’t something she was all that hot on. Despite her somewhat overblown reputation for being an easy lay, she was rather vanilla as far as those things went, just wanting a no-strings fuck. Around them stood a couple other guys wanking themselves absently while they watched the free show and traded quips with the three guys currently involved. There was an old man in the shower Reuben was pretty sure was an economics professor and did not look happy to know about all this, but was too much of a wuss to say anything directly.

Reuben set his basketball down and Troy took notice of him, raising a hand in greeting, then peeling away to walk over, one of the bystanders stepping in to take his place.

“Dude, the girl just walked in the backdoor and begged us to fuck her. I knew she was bad, but damn!”

Reuben smiled large to cover his confusion, more than a little put off by Benny’s uncharacteristic behavior. There was a load of cum dripping out of her snatch, and he could see the towel below her held a fair amount of the stuff. “How long she been at it?”

One of the guys squatted down behind her, a hand in the small of her back for balance, and shoved into her, getting a muffled moan from one end of her and a nasty wet squelch out of the other.

“I don’t know, dude,” Troy answered. “close to an hour? I’ve had a couple turns now.” He sighed. “I should probably get back out front, make sure no party poopers come along. Professor Barnes already tried to raise a stink.” Troy leaned closer with a mocking grin. “The old fart left us alone when Benny begged to suck his cock, too. Wonder if his wife knows he’s gay.”

Reuben made a non-committal sound in response to Troy’s laughter, both of which were drowned out by the groaning from the guy already blasting a load into her. He pulled out and wiped his dick off on her fluffy ass cheeks and the tail puffing just above them and then stood up.

“Thank you for dumping your cum inside me,” Benny said, popping her mouth off the dick in front of her for a moment before resuming her ardent sucking. The next guy cycled in, not needing to squat nearly as far as the previous due to his much smaller height. The squirrel guy still getting a hand-job frowned at the otter guy and complained he was supposed to be next.

Troy clapped Reuben on the shoulder, shrinking without his Totem animate, and suggested he go join in. Then the self-appointed bouncer got dressed and went out the hall-side door. Were there others posted at the gym- and track-side doors too?

 _This,_ he thought as his adrenaline spiked, _this is kinda fucked up._ His cock twitched, not for the first time, while he watched her take a few extra inches of Ovine dick so he busted his nut. _I should… maybe get in there. Make sure she’s okay._

The cycles were pretty quick, and Benny never broke contact with at least one cock. She was a machine, taking cock and cum over and over, every thank you as genial as the last. It didn’t take him long to find himself rotated in, seated upright on the bench.

“Reuben,” she said, surprise in her voice, the first emotion beyond an empty zombie desire he’d heard from her so far. He was almost sure she wouldn’t have even looked up at him if she didn’t recognize the stripes on his legs.

He tried a chuckle. “Hey babe, I think you’re in the wrong locker room.”

Her smile didn’t meet her eyes, and then her face twitched a bit as she took another load in her pussy. “Hng, uhn. Mmm. No. This is where I’m supposed to be.” She climbed to her feet, a slopping gush of cum pouring onto the towel below her. The toiletry was already overladen, thick globules no longer able to soak into the completely sodden nap, semen pooling at its edges and beginning to run slowly between tiles.

“Damn, Benny. How many loads you taken?”

“Not enough. I can’t get enough, Reuben. Will you fill me?”

She was already stepping outside his legs to straddle him. He wasn’t squeamish, but he’d always preferred sex one-on-one, so the veritable reservoir of jizz coating the inside and outside of her sex didn’t exactly excite him. But with no coaxing she was already lowering herself onto the broad tip of his cock.

With one powerful flick of her ass, their hips crashed loudly together.

He punched deep into her and got that familiar moan, the dopamine hit he always enjoyed. She rode him hard, throwing her athletic ass down on him like she was trying to hurt herself. He got his thumb into her cleft, rubbing her clit with the omnipresent lubricant available. Quick as a firecracker, she came hard, strangling his base and then slowly rising, wringing him up, up, up. Her forehead touched his, her ears bowing over and brushing his shoulders, and he swore he saw a tear form at the corner of one of her big eyes.

But then her head was pulled to the side, her mouth battered open with a cock. A hand on the other side was appropriated by a newcomer Reuben hadn’t even noticed, another Equine.

Reuben leaned back to survey the room, his eyes going wide as he saw three more guys swaggering in—and ignoring the glare from Professor Barnes on his way out—and then Ralph Meeks came in from the outside door, Aspects already animate. He was carrying what looked like two pairs of clothes. Reuben was pretty sure he recognized the green outfit having seen it on Benny before.

“Still here,” the huge newcomer said. “And I see we’ve got plenty of dicks to satisfy you.” He nodded to some of them, high-fiving one on his way into the group crowding around her.

The atmosphere changed. Benny rode him just as hard, sucked and jerked dick annoyingly close to Reuben, and meanwhile the men standing around steadily bantered and jeered more and more.

_We’ve reached critical mass for testosterone or something. This is definitely fucked._

One of the newer dicks, a short, grinning Vulpine, stepped up behind Benny. Reuben grabbed her ass in both hands and tugged her up and toward him, almost pulling her off his cock.

“Woah, man. She doesn’t do anal.”

She left the dick in her mouth with a pop and looked down at him. “There’s nothing I don’t do, Reuben.” She grabbed his restraining hands off her butt one by one and set them on her hips, then glided back down his shaft. “I’m going to take every cock I’m given, suck down every drop of cum. I’m empty without it.”

She was tugged back over to blow the dick beside them again. “Shut the fuck up and suck my dick, ya ho,” the guy complained.

The Vulpine speared her ass, the blowjob turned into a throat-job, and she still maintained a steady rhythm with her hand on the Equine beside them. She rocked her hips forward and back, her wet butt slapping the Vulpine’s thighs, her inner muscles milking Reuben for minutes on end.

He couldn’t help it, Benny was a force of nature. He came, groaning as he did so, his eyes shut and head back, and still she ground her pelvis against him, milking him for all he was worth. He could hear her gulping, and the comparatively shorter cock grinding over the membrane separating it from his own poured a deluge into her ass. When the Vulpine pulled out, she came again.

She was gasping toward him, released for air apparently, and Reuben looked at her, about to ask how she felt. Instead, he flinched back when a sudden stream of cum flew from the side and hit her cheek. Without missing a beat, she dutifully turned to suck down the rest of that load as well.

The unsure enjoyment of the situation took another worsening turn when within a couple seconds of each other, two more guys stepped up to blast their wad onto her back and hair.

 _Alright,_ he thought with a wince, _that’s too much of other dudes’ jizz for me._

He urged her off him and she knelt back down on the towel, her knees squelching more cum out of it even as more flowed out of her now gaping holes down onto it.

She was glassy eyed as she turned to address the room. “Thank you for your cum. I need more.”

That got some laughter and two more stepped up. Reuben slipped off the bench and headed for the clothes he’d left in his locker.

Ralph was at another locker where he stashed his clothes. He was rifling inside, and shortly found what he was looking for, walking back with just Benny’s collection and something small gripped in his other fist.

Curious, and admittedly worried now, Reuben watched Ralph become the center of attention.

The big man tossed her shirt, bra, and panties on a different bench then walked over with his clenched fist held high. “Our little slut’s doing a fine job, eh guys? Like an old pro.”

A mean-spirited murmur rose, a few laughs.

“Well I think a little compensation is in order.” Ralph made a show of turning the waistband of the shorts out, finding a pocket inside where an id or something small could be kept. His raised fist opened to show him pinching a folded five-dollar bill between two fingers. “But why, you ask, should she get compensated? She’s already getting all the cock she wants, right?”

More laughter rose as Ralph slipped the bill into the pocket. “Well somebody’s gotta clean up. And I know just the girl to do it.”

He bent and smeared the shorts through the puddle of cum surrounding her, thoroughly soaking the shorts until they were dripping stringy strands when he stood back up. The short Lutrine was having his own go at Benny’s ass, his hands holding the insides of her elbows to crank her spine back while another Equine—Jason, Reuben knew, another occasional teammate—was feeding his length down her throat. He was annoyed to step aside as Ralph edged in.

“This is gonna take awhile, Jared.” Ralph kept her head tilted back with a hand under her chin, his fingers pinching her jaw open. Then he squeezed the shorts over her face, wringing out several streams between his fingers. He leaned down, still holding her mouth open. “Told you how much cum you’d be swallowing, didn’t I? How’s it taste?”

Reuben didn’t stay to find out her answer.

He pushed out of the hallway side of the locker room and passed Troy standing a not-so-subtle, if relaxed, guard at the entrance. He returned a grin at the Leonine that he didn’t mean, that in fact turned his stomach nearly as much as what he'd just witnessed, and slipped his phone out of his pocket to avoid a conversation with the other man.

_I wish I could avoid this conversation, too. Shit._

He scrolled through his contacts until he found the neglected number in there, pausing only a moment to sigh before pressing CALL.

While the line rang, Jared came out and joined his buddy with a high five. Reuben quickly turned to keep from meeting their eyes as they talked about what they’d just accomplished.

“Reuben,” Cedric’s voice answered evenly.

“Yo, Rick Uh, so hey—”

“What do you want?”

Reuben rolled his eyes as he walked a little further down the hall toward the entrance to the gymnasium building. “I’m getting to that. Look, I’ve been thinking about our talk the other day.”

“I’m not all that interested in what you think, Reuben. Got to be honest.”

He tried not to snap at the guy. “I think there’s something wrong with Benny, man.”

“You know where Benny is?” 

Cedric’s tone changed immediately, and Reuben felt a little lump of pity for his old friend. He really, really obviously had it bad for the girl. Suddenly he felt apprehensive about calling Cedric for an entirely different reason.

“Shit. Yeah. I’ll be blunt here, I know you don’t want to hear this but sugar coating it would only make it worse when you find out the truth. She’s gettin' a fuckin' train run on her, dude."

Reuben stood waiting, the only sounds being the cackling stags behind him and the clanking of the gymnasium door opening to admit some soon-to-be surprised student with his gym bag around his shoulder. He nodded at the guy, trying to summon a polite smile as he did so.

"You said that in the present tense," Cedric finally said, voice empty of emotion. "You're there."

Reuben glanced behind him conspiratorially, but saw Troy and Jared razzing the much smaller newcomer as if they knew him and were all used to the low-grade bullying. "Man, she's on her knees in the men's locker room at the school. I didn't know I'd find that shit when I got here, I was just hoping to find a pickup game."

Cedric was silent so long Reuben looked at his phone to make sure the call was still active. He turned around to see Troy with an arm around the shorter guy's neck, digging a fist good-naturedly into his arm as he hauled the guy inside the locker room.

_Another customer for Benny. Fucking hell._

"Listen, there's a look that's not right in her, man." Reuben paused for a moment and clamped his eyes shut as he tried to shove the voice out of his head reminding him he'd seen something like that look for years. Every time he'd shown up to dip his wick, in fact. "She's on a new level."

But that voice was relentless. _Yeah, this is different. Nothing to do with you, Reuben._ He winced at his own thoughts and pushed on. "I don't know if you were right before, but you need to take her home now, Ric. She's not in a good place. And what I saw a little bit ago _definitely_ wasn't right."

Cedric was silent for a few more breaths. "Do something for both of us, Reuben."

He raised an eyebrow, dubious as he asked, "yeah?"

"Stay out of arm's reach."

"Yeah. Sure thing, old buddy," Reuben said at the blinking, frozen call time on his screen.

* * * * *

Benny swallowed another mouthful of gloopy second-hand cum awkwardly with her jaw held open as it was, and stared at a spot in the middle of Ralph's forehead. She knew there were still several guys hanging around to watch this, but something about this slow process of mopping and wringing cum into her mouth, just the two of them, even though she’d had two more shots of cum in her ass since he’d started... It was almost intimate. Not that that word meant much anymore. 

A part of her brain knew that the students still in the locker room were hanging around mostly out of curiosity, to see just how little restraint there was to match to her reputation. Hers was almost exactly as legendary as it didn't deserve to be, blown far out of proportion by rumors and supposed third-hand accounts. That she was now more than fulfilling much of what was said about her didn't even bother her.

Nothing bothered her.

Ralph was pulling her up as he sat on the low bench, his enormous balls drooping nearly to the floor as the massive stalk of his cock stood straight up. He turned her around to face the bemused looks of the other men and then pulled her so her toned and beautifully round ass-cheeks wrapped around his girth, then surprised her by holding her against him while he lifted her legs over the outsides of his own legs, spreading her crotch as wide as possible, his cock still sandwiched between them.

"I told you I'd stuff you full, right doll? Well here you go."

He bent to the floor, picking up her sodden running shorts again, and then wadded them up to swab off more cum soaking her fur.

And then he jammed the shorts into her cunt with two thick fingers.

The wet, breathable fabric wrapped around his sausage-like digits and abraded her womanhood, but as absurdly well lubricated as she was, it bypassed discomfort and landed straight in an entirely new and unexpectedly pleasant sensation. Her mouth fell open with a surprised yelp and both of her small hands involuntarily clamped onto his wrist. 

But, just as inexorable as every action had seemed today, he simply used his other hand to shove more of the garment into her, trading back and forth, slowly and surely stuffing her soggy cunt with her cum-laden running shorts. She felt the gelid excess bodily fluids wrung out by his fingers and her inner muscles squeeze out of the garments to coat her insides before flowing back out to drip off her ass in goopy strands.

Ralph whispered into her ear. "You're such a nasty skank, Benny. Did you think I actually wanted to fuck this disgusting used up hole?"

She could only respond with another shudder as she felt the majority of the garment now packed within her, the edge of one leg still dangling from her misused quim, dripping like a maple leaf on a rainy day.

"You're only getting my cock for one thing, and only if you beg for it."

One big hand still held her clothing inside her with two fat fingers, his other was holding her throat, just tight enough her plea came out strained. "Please fuck me, Ralph."

His snort blasted into her ear canal. "I'm not having sex with you, you revolting whore. I told you what I'd give you if you begged."

She cast her empty mind back and seized on the memory. "Fill me. Will you fill me up, please? I'm so empty. I feel so empty."

Suddenly she was dangling from his grasp, held against him as he lifted her higher and higher, the hand on her neck relocating to give him a more effective grip. He placed his odd cock head, now straight in line with the rest of his dick at full mast, up to her abused lips and slid her down, stuffing the last of her shorts inside with half his length.

"Mmm," she offered, until he sharply tugged on her thighs, seating himself much deeper, the wad of fabric jammed deep into the back of her and causing a slight distention in her abdomen.

He patted her stomach, feeling around the lump caused by the shorts and his acting ram rod. "Not full yet, are you?" He tugged again and she felt those fins on his shaft ripple into her as she bulged further.

"Ohh, please—"

She felt her inner machinery distort as he suddenly flexed and jammed her down to his base.

"Hnngh-fuuck! Fuuuck!"

He was both the largest and longest cock she'd taken that day, and now she was completely overwhelmed. His girth spread her taut around his base just shy of agony so she felt like she was being split in two, and the oddly shaped head of his cock had punched through her battered and pliable cervix, mashing her running shorts into her uterus like a gunner ramming shot down the throat of a cannon. She could feel those two fins standing stiff, prying into the walls of her womb like they were trying to grab her spine.

Ralph caressed the much larger bulge in her abdomen and she could hear him smile as he congratulated himself. " _Nooow_ you're full."

He tried tugging her up by her armpits and she slid a few inches but then those protrusions pulled against her insides, an unsettling feeling of shifting weight in her core. He pulled twice more before her brain processed what was happening, sending a message to her mouth to begin protesting.

And he exited her with a sickeningly loud pop, his entire length ripping out of her in a thunderous splatter of leftover cum and cunt juice.

Before she could screech—more in confusion than pain, truly—she was placed wobbling on her feet in front of him. The grins on the faces around her were only so many props, cardboard cutouts of horny guys getting a show out of some insane hentai. And it was not to be over yet as she was once again forced onto her knees into the surrounding cum by Ralph’s massive weight on her shoulders, her head tilted back and back. He straddled her, holding her head by the hair, his weighty shaft laying down the center of her face, and he bent to meet her eye.

A befuddled question rose to her lips. “I thought… you were going to fuck me like you always wanted.”

He frowned at her, no sarcasm, no cruelty, just a disgusted twist to his mouth. He spoke quietly so only she could hear. “I used to think you were a dream girl, someone unattainable to jack off to. Thanks for showing me you’re nothing, you fucking train wreck.” And then in one staggered, halting, difficult thrust he speared his fat cock down her throat, a hitching retch doing nothing to dislodge him. With her head and neck craned backward, her plump lower lip smooched his pelvis and her throat bulged grotesquely, displaying to all the others in the room the exact brutality his monstrous cock was inflicting. “As soon as you clean off all the sloppy seconds from my cock, I’m going to go take a shower and forget all about you.”

She suffered a dozen or so abrading thrusts and then she felt those fins jab harder into her esophagus as he unloaded a singular long, pissing cum into her stomach that seemed endless. When his bloated balls were nearly unloaded, he dragged his massive length out of her, scraping in two distinct points all the way out, and wrenched free of her throat in a fountain of cum that slopped over her forehead and into her hair and ears. He let go of her, and with her back arched over so far, she unceremoniously dropped onto her back as he finished hosing her front down with the same constant stream of jizz.

She could hear congratulations and some whoops and calls of kudos from the bystanders, but her eyes were slimed shut and she could only lay coughing and hacking, trying desperately to get oxygen through her cum-soaked throat. She felt the ground rumble as he stepped his weight away from her, and then true to his word, there was the squeak and spray of a shower being turned on.

Through the fanfare, and her own struggle with exhaustion, she could hear Troy explaining the situation to somebody right next to her. Before she could gather any willpower, he was speaking up to the whole group.

“Alright boys, I’ve got something important to say,” she could hear the sardonic twist to Troy’s voice. “We all get a bad draw from time to time, but poor Dmitri here has been given a rough go of it from just about everyone here. I’ll be the first to admit, I’ve busted your balls more than necessary, right buddy?”

Benny sluggishly wiped at the coagulating coating on her eye lids while the crowd of guys chuckled and quipped like a football team in some corny movie during the coach’s congratulations speech.

“Well, I say we apologize. It’s the least we can do.” Troy’s voice was coming closer. “So here ya go, Dmitri. D’ya accept our apology?”

“Uh… Yes.”

“Well have at it, then! Get dirty to your heart’s content. She’s down for it all, my man.”

Benny finished clearing her lids enough to risk a peek, rolling and looking up at the newest cock before her and the man who owned it.

He was Porcine, but thankfully his Aspects didn’t include the thin corkscrewing penis typical of the actual animal. It was shorter than most of the rest she’d dealt with that day, but the thickness gave it the approximate shape of a soda can jutting straight ahead out of his pelvis, putting him on par with some of the thickest cocks she’d ever seen. His balls were enormously over-large and pink as the rest of him. He was stocky and his body was unsurprisingly hammy, but like Ralph it was a layer of healthy fat. It wasn’t what she was attracted to, but then that didn’t matter anymore.

There was jeering as she shakily got to her fours and crawled toward him, her limbs sore and complaining, but she put it all out of her mind as she zeroed in on the next organ to pleasure. Covered in cum and tired as she was, she didn’t try to play the coquette, instead she merely reached for him. Reached for her next task.

“I can’t wait for you to give me all the cum you have in those fat balls, Dmitri,” she said as she fastened her mouth over the tip of him. It was about all she could manage; he was surprisingly even girthier than Ralph.

Dmitri had clearly been reticent to be in the room with its other inhabitants, but as they cheered him on, that faded quickly. He grabbed her ears halfway up where they were somehow still dry. “You are… you are _shlyukha_ ,” he said in a thick accent as he pulled her face deeper into his crotch. She was doing all she could to keep her incisors from scraping him but he didn’t seem to care at any rate. “I not pay.”

There was more laughing, and several guys assured Dmitri that _she_ was payment for _him._ He smiled at that as he leaked a constant, thick drizzle of precum onto her tongue.

Troy’s role apparently wasn’t finished as he picked up her shirt and under garments, dropping them into the pool of cum, obviously intending to finish what Ralph started.

Sure enough, as Dmitri made her jaw creak to the limit, Troy and Jared got behind her. One held her ass cheeks apart while the other got to stuffing. She felt her underwear, the least bulky item, slide in much easier than her shorts had. The sports bra took several trips back into the pool to try and soak enough up, but eventually they crammed that inside her as well, filling her aching body defenselessly with discouraging dullness every bit as much as her clothing. 

The shirt they conspicuously held onto.

As Dmitri was uncorked from her mouth and shepherded around behind her, she quickly took the opportunity to work her jaw muscles free of the near-cramp she’d had. Dmitri squatted behind her and lined up, but she was distracted by her still-dry shirt being draped over her face and head like a veil.

The Porcine didn’t seem deterred by the fabric blockage at her other end. He gripped her hips and pulled roughly into her, squelching and packing her clothes deep into her birth canal until she felt them squeezing through her abused cervix to join their fellow article, the only place they were able to go with how much space he occupied. She was speared as wide as she’d ever been, a hot throbbing ache accompanying each of his heavy thrusts.

Somebody’s cock poked under the shirt draping her face. She sucked it numbly while she was spread taut around Dmitri, the comical excess of seminal lubricant being the only reason her organs weren’t being dragged outside her body on each pump. Each crashing thrust from behind drove her body forward, further onto the cock down her throat and made the clothes inside her move, an even heavier and more frighteningly wrong feeling than before. She had one hand beneath herself to prop herself up, the other trying to stabilize her core, pushing at the nauseating soft lump in her misappropriated womanhood.

The cock lodged in her throat fired off and she began swallowing, but instead it was removed. She didn’t have time to wonder why before she felt heavy ropes of cum slop onto the shirt, soaking into the material and her face beneath. Another cock quickly replaced the first.

She didn’t know how long she was on her hands and knees, stuffed with more cock and covered with more semen, but eventually Jared judged the shirt ready and wetly peeled it off her face. She watched him wad it up into a dripping ball and then Dmitri pulled her butt apart with a rough grip. Several guys took turns shoving the largest article of clothing into her ass, marveling and laughing. She could only gasp at the awkward and alien feeling.

“Man, I hope you can do the thing I heard about.”

Dmitri grunted, still thrusting at a measured pace. He must have realized Troy was talking to him finally, because he paused and asked, “do what? What you hear about?”

Troy just laughed. “Well don’t stop on my account. Go on, get your jollies!”

It didn’t take much longer for Dmitri to do just that. She felt him swell even thicker, and then a flood of cum poured into her. With no alternative, she felt her womb fill even more, an overwhelming expansion pressing outward in all directions, crushing her insides. She swelled and swelled, distending even further to accommodate the inhumanly large load, almost to the brink of pain before he finally pulled out, a stream of cum landing in her ass crack as he readjusted his aim and inconsiderately crammed the fat head into her butt, filling her just as quickly. They were both groaning, he with an excretory relief of emptying his overfull balls into a woman, she for the fact that as quick as the cum surged out of her freshly unplugged cunt, it was being replaced with the cum flooding into her ass.

He went back and forth two more times, neither hole having time to fully empty before he switched back again, easily cumming for a solid minute. He then settled back into her overladen pussy with quick thrusts, making her fear he was beginning a second round before his first even ended. His output had slowed considerably after the first switch, but even though he was now only leaking small amounts, shockingly he still seemed to be orgasming. He humped himself deep inside her, snugging the tip of his dick against the entrance of her womb, putting a huge amount of strength into grinding his hips, holding her pelvis tight against his while he grunted more explosively than ever.

“ _Blyat!_ Grah! Ah! _Suka!_ ”  


Sweat dripped into the fur on her back as she felt the dregs of his ejaculate finally coat the depths of her, but it felt all wrong. A thick, viscous jelly crawled out of his cock, somehow cooler than his cum, clinging to her innermost muscle. And then he was pulling out, leaving her to gape with devastating vacancy.

A hand landed on her upper back and pushed her torso down to the floor. She collapsed easily, beyond exhausted. She only mewled a small complaint when she felt her sex spread open with questing fingers.

“Did he do it? Did he do it?”

There was a moment of quiet and then an explosive collective excitement. They were back slapping and congratulating Dmitri, and then, as if it were a shift change at a factory, they all made their way to the lockers, already recounting events that just transpired.

_It’s a whore’s purpose. Pump and dump. And you were nothing but a bottomless dump._

She lay there long after the locker room was silent, tits on the cold, cum-coated tile. Unmoving, her breath shallow from the relentless pressure on her diaphragm. It was how Cedric found her. She didn’t look, but she heard his hoarsely whispered exclamation of her name. Despite it all, the syllables lashed her like a scourge.

 _He sees. He finally sees me for what I am._ She wouldn’t let the tears roll. Not anymore. She’d fulfilled what she set out to do, her purpose realized.

He came up beside her. He was still wearing his dingy sweatpants, something he normally wouldn’t be seen wearing in public. The things she noticed when she was empty.

_But you’re not empty. You’re stuffed full of an entire petting zoo’s worth of cum. And isn’t it odd you’re not draining anymore?_

“Benny… can you stand up?” She got to her hands and knees, but he saw her struggling and knelt to help support her. “Aw, Ben, what…” He let the question die unasked. Easing her upright, she wouldn’t let him meet her eyes, so instead he stared at her enormous cum-gut. It jostled with each shaky movement she made.

“You, uh, fuck a Porcine?”

She flinched.

“Alright. Okay. We’ll just hang out a little bit.”

He quickly stripped, then sat back against the bench and pulled her next to him, laying her wet head and body against him. She didn’t complain, even though the position didn’t relieve her shortness of breath. Then he talked about Shakespeare. And when there was a small cork popping sound inside her, the dam broke, her flooded womb releasing its colossal payload at last; he calmly explained the plug was an Aspect of the Porcine Totem, imitating a real pig’s evolved strategy for dealing with multiple mates. After ejaculating, there was a mucous excreted that would harden around the cervix, blocking other semen until it dissolved. 

When the flow of sludge slowed and made way for a new blockage, he found her clothes still lodged inside her. It gave him pause for only a moment before he parted her legs and, assisting her body’s natural struggle to remove the items, gently pulled them out while he switched back to talking about Shakespeare. 

He helped her into the empty showers, attempting to scrub her clothes out while she sat motionless under another spigot. The clothes were a lost cause, given his resources, so instead he focused on scrubbing her down. She knew he was focusing on soothing her fur more than cleaning her as the Totemic magic would have taken care of such messes. With that thought in mind, she buttressed her emptiness like a retaining wall, shaking with this new effort, shielding herself from the emotion trying to crash into the void. 

Obliviously, he led her back out of the shower after a time and sat her on a bench while he patted her dry. He wrapped her hair in a towel and then the rest of her in another, before finally wrapping his arms gently around her shoulders and escorting her out of the building as if it were totally normal. He talked about “old Bill” the whole time.

Back at his place, he threw her stuff in the laundry and then sat her at the table, still chattering while he whipped up a sandwich. He brought it to her along with a glass of water, then he went to his couch and picked up a book.

She stared blankly at her sandwich for a minute before she turned to him. He obviously wasn’t reading, as he immediately noticed her gaze.

He met her eyes, then, held them. “I’m right here, Ben. I’m not going anywhere.”

* * * * *

“Fucking! Retard!” Victor punctuated each word of abuse with a slamming, bruisingly weighty thrust, practically throwing his back out with each flex, his pelvis crunching painfully against Zir’s nose and mouth, as he felt himself finally reach the point of no return after nearly ten minutes of absolutely goring her face. “You. Can’t. Get. Anything. Right.” His hands crushed her windpipe, strangling her around his long cock shoved deep into her Giraffine throat.

She couldn’t even gurgle a pathetic defense, laid stomach-down flat on his desk, her hands pushing impotently against his thighs and hips.

When she’d relayed the results of the Juarez girl experiment, his impatience and frustration had finally gotten the better of him. He’d destroyed another set of clothing in his transformation, the seams tearing into his body before being shredded by his growing frame, the raining confetti of fragmented clothing only adding to his ire before he’d flipped her roughly onto the desk and sweeping most of the items topping it to the floor in the process. 

With a final violent shove into her gullet, he grabbed the back of her skull and a fistful of her crest to keep himself completely buried as he spewed a fire-hose of cum into her useless stomach. 

“Pointless slut! Ung, fuck, you disgusting, dick sucking piece of shit. This is all you’re good for!”

When he tore his dick out of her, she let go a cup or two of semen in one gasping vomit, and it trickled off her long, flaccid tongue thereafter, slowly emptying her. An occasional red streak followed the slow rivulet—blood from her nose—but he knew her unique magic would heal her shortly. No matter what sort of punishment he inflicted on her, she always healed. His perfect toy.

Perfect except the constant, almost inevitable failure.

“I let you waste months on that over-involved plot of yours. Too much left to chance, too much relying on a couple of idiot boys out of our control. Well. You’ve signed a death warrant. I hope you know that execution will be by _your_ hand.” He sneered down at her limp form and huffed in disgust as she responded with another pathetic pure-cum vomit, the spreading pool of semen almost reaching his foot. 

He stepped around the desk and went to his closet, rifling through to find another change of clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear any and all constructive criticism/thoughts about the story so far. For what it's worth, I'm well aware there will need to be some major edits and possibly rewrites of earlier chapters.


End file.
